Dream Seeker
by thus dud
Summary: What difference can a slightly weaker imagine breaker make for its host? A better relationship with lady luck at least. Where Touma isn't quite the failure of the Esper program and where certain cruel fates never come to pass, but hey that's just spit balling.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Days

Chapter 1: Stay away

* * *

Kamijou Touma was not feeling particularly well today. Well, that was misleading; in fact, he hadn't been feeling well all week.

No, his problems weren't related in any way to the strange and fantastic academy city, not at all, his troubles were of a much more mundane nature: paperwork.

Yes, for all the superpowers and groundbreaking science occurring all around him, it was the fact that he was stuck filling out damage reports for that Esper duel that happened Tuesday that was the source of the misfortune in his life. On that bright side, "was" (as in the past tense) should be the focus as he had just finished the last one and was now able to have some time to himself properly.

"Touma time" as he had christened it.

"Nothing beats the mountain breeze, clear air, and the rustle of leaves!"

Touma did not feel the need to keep such thoughts to himself; he was out in the middle of nowhere; only loons would be out here. Himself excluded, of course, he had a perfectly valid reason to be here.

Besides, it was like 11: something PM while he knew full well that he might get lost out in the woods that wasn't exactly a concern to the young man.

One could only care so much when clearing the mind of the specter of paperwork.

While heading northwest out here all the way from district two may seem extreme, Touma could always justify the trip to himself one way or another. First off, he took the metro most the way thank you very much. Secondly, he was a young man, fully capable of doing a little hike.

As a matter of fact, he found himself doing just that fairly often, as such district 21 and the line across district 13 were becoming somewhat familiar to him. He discovered that he needed such distractions.

Joining Judgement was perhaps a poor judgment on his part.

"Oh, that one's good. I have to write that down." Once again, Touma felt little reservation speaking to himself all the way out here, so making his inner dialogue into a monologue was normal.

Following the trail up another small timbered hill, he began to glance about, trying to plot out his next course o-

"Maybe I should just press the button," a voice came from the clearing off to the left.

'Such misfortune. Of course, someone had to be in earshot. Betting odds that they think I'm some half-mad researcher.'

While Touma was trying to stifle his embarrassment, a much more pressing line of thought was being followed in the clearing to the left.

"All I need to do is hold down this button, and then I can end it all. I can be free from these heavy thoughts, the guilt, and… Dolly". The last part was choked out through the beginning of tears.

Overhearing this Touma's embracement was quickly replaced with a much more appropriate emotion-that of concern.

"I'm sick of it all; my weariness ability just isn't the same as it used to be. Sick of memories, sick of faux-relationships, sick of everything. Sick…of living".

Such "heavy thoughts" as the level 5 referred to them had hung heavy on the mind of Shokuhou Misaki since the events of Exterior.

Most likely before that as well, but now matters had reached the boiling point. Her tears only served to exemplify her pointed emotion of despair.

She took from her handbag one of her remotes. They were symbols of her power, of the domination of the human psyche, and yet she couldn't even grasp her own.

With a quick spin around the palm, she pressed the remote into the side of her head. The juxtaposition of the cutesy and stickered remoted compared to the action being committed was lost on all those present for the time being. The gravity of the scene overcoming any potential humor to be found.

All her life, she was occupied with goals: learn more, develop your ability, help the kind adults research the mind.

But now, with her independence, there was nothing to distract her from her actions, her thoughts.

Maybe they were new. The situations she had been in very well could have created this dread. Or perhaps they were always there, just out of her focus.

But now?

"Why not reset everything inside my head? Would that free me from all these heavy thoughts?"

Just saying it aloud had made it all the more appealing. So simple; only one click, and it would be over. One quick activation of Mental Out, and she could finally be free to rest.

Like a shark instinctively swimming, the drive to live was present, but the heavy thoughts and their weight in her heart? Much, much stronger.

The remote was gripped, her thumb rested on the button, her finger twitched, and her powers flooded her mind. All the calculations needed to reduce her to an amnesiac completed. It was all set; she could once again be innocent.

Fate had other plans in mind.

"Hey, now what are you doing all the way out here? Past curfew even; such behavior hardly seems appropriate for a lady." A voice stopped her from moving, from acting out her fatal decision.

The voice was male. Probably one of the workers from the geothermal plant nearby. It came from the tree line off to the right. Though the voice seemed too young, perhaps it was just some student like herself set out past the no-entry signs. She doubted it was for the same reason though, a stargazer was possible; the nights out here were quite beautiful.

Despite the thought she had just put into her mysterious tag-along, she couldn't even muster the willpower to face him when she replied — choosing to stay on the ground, and not so much as moving her hand and its deadly device from her head.

"What do you care?" came the reply barked out in the way she had seen Dorm Manager tear into some of the braver girls in her building.

"I just really don't think you should be doing that."

"Well damn, why didn't I think that. Are you with judgment or something?" Again, her tone was harsh. In her defense, she wasn't exactly in the right mind for this conversation.

"Err, yes, I am actually, but I don't think that the point here…"

"Then what is!" she exclaimed. At this point, her frustration and emotional stress had boiled over into something resembling an actual rage. Such passion did lend itself to her facing her guest (still laying on her back) from the tree line to the right.

"Well, I mean, it's just that…"

He trailed off, seeming to either be stupid, indecisive, or terribly embarrassed, almost mortified. Perhaps all three.

Was this some attempt to hit on her gone horribly wrong?

Maybe some half dead (it was quite late) judgment kid called up because some good Samaritan saw her walk right into a restricted area?

Whatever they were, he responded before she could properly get a good look at the speaker, still on her back as she was, she could only really see his outline.

"I mean… When you're lying all sprawled out like that, I can see right up your skirt from over here. You should really cover-up."

The girl in the clearing to the left turned completely red.

Shokuhou Misaki, the queen of Tokiwadai, 5th ranked Esper in a city of 2.3 million, completely forgot her mental state, her worries, and hang-ups. Everything was left behind in her state of mortification.

In fact, so was the remote that just a moment before had been pressed so tightly against her head.

She was jumping to her feet, all the while frantically pulling down her skirt and shirt as low as they could go in an attempt to regain some sense of dignity. Like a vengeful god, she turned slowly and slightly, still beat red.

The remote, at ready to end her now found itself pointed at the boy at the tree line to the right, armed with a new command.

"Delete! Erase his memories! Restore my honor ability!" All of these statements came flying from her mouth in quick succession, and each syllable marked by the pressing of the remote and the activation of her ability.

He swayed, no doubt affected by her Unmatched power, for Mental Out had never failed.

Which, of course, was why with the clutching of his head in his hands and a brief pause, the sound of breaking class echoing around them came as such a shock. Her ability ceased to exist, at least at its target.

"Hm? I get that you're embarrassed, but why would you think that would erase someone's memories?" He said with a dazed look on his face.

"And I don't know who you think is interested in you what with that washboard of yours, but I won't tell anyone, so just cool it, yeah?"

He, of course, didn't mean any of the sentiment, at least not maliciously. The girl was quite pretty, and he didn't discriminate against the buxomly challenged. Nor was he actually all that concerned over the panty shot he had gotten.

What was really on his mind was finding a way to keep the girl in front of him from doing what he overheard her planning to do. So far, it appeared to be working.

Sure, she was trying to mind control him, but it was nothing Dream Seeker couldn't fix. The methodologically was crude, but he wasn't a professional-sue him.

"W-wh-at?" She was sputtering now. His memory was normal- unscathed even, and he was committing more and more of her shame to memory every second. Just to be sure this was happening, she asked a question.

"Do you, by any chance, have the recall ability to tell me what I'm wearing right now?"

"The spider webs? I mean, it seems a bit much, and you certainly don't fit the target demographic, so this Kamijou is going to stay tight-lipped on his assessment."

This was absolutely not the correct response.

"Delete! Erase his memories! Restore my honor ability!" The same reaction from earlier occurred but perhaps even more frantic than the last time.

No matter how many times she tried, however, the result was always the same.

Click – dizzy stagger- touching of the head- return to start. If anything, the boy had an increasing look of displeasure on his face.

After the failure of the powers she had absolute faith in and what seemed like a tremendous obsession with her panties, Shokuhou Misaki threw aside her ladylike aura and let out a shout.

"I've erased your memories thirty-eight times now, so why are your eyes still glued to my underwear!? Just how great is your pervert ability!?"

"Hm? Wait. Don't tell me you really have a power like that! That's a bit of an overreaction to some panties, don't you think!?"

He turned away from her and gave a side-eye.

"I'll have you know that I am an upstanding and moral member of society if anything it is you, oh exhibitionist, who is at fault!"

While she was gravely offended and prepared to argue, a recollection that she had had in the back of her mind came forward.

"You! With the toast and the papers. You're the guy who ran into me at the station."

"I did not have toast; it was a bagel. Come to think of it, that means you're the one that brought my forms to Anti-Skill, right? Thanks for that."

She grew suspicious as he pulled his hand from his pocket and gave her a little wave. He was smiling all the while in some odd display of gratitude.

"So, this was all of this some new way of hitting on girls?"

"Oh, I get it now. That's Tokiwadai's uniform, isn't it? I've run into a painfully self-conscious little lady, haven't I?"

The reaction to what he hoped was an icebreaker not pleasant.

* * *

Given that he was an upstanding and moral officer of the peace while simultaneously being well versed in the landscape on top of that, he had taken it upon himself to lead their merry band out of the forest and into the 13th district.

Misaki was less than thrilled, not only had her honor been violated so thoroughly she also had to face…Dorm Manager. She shuttered to think of it.

The boy who she had been up until just recently convinced was trying to pick her up seemed to notice her trepidation.

"What's wrong?"

He had turned to face her, slowing his walk as they were headed down a street very close to the 21st district. Real concern painted on his face. Little did Misaki know he was very much worried over the situation, not of the dorm, of course, but Misaki herself.

'Ah, screw it!' He had seen her panties at this point there was not much to hide.

"It's my dorm manager; she is well-."

Misaki gave herself a moment to phrase it right, worried that the Dorm manager would, by some means, discover her disrespect.

"Less than forgiving and given that I absconded into the night and the current time of-." She paused to pull out her phone and check the clock.

"12:23, I don't much fancy my chances to return unscathed. It seems my delinquent ability is going to receive some ill effect."

She had sighed out that last part, hope more than a tad crushed and the dread building in her chest. More than likely, it was the lactic acids caused by her stress, but you get the point.

The boy she was speaking to's face seemed surprised, before a pleased and what looked like relieved smile spread across his face.

"Oh, don't even worry about that."

Misaki was confused and looked at the boy just in time to see a slightly arrogant smirk cross his face as he pulled out his green judgment band from his pocket.

"This Kamijou isn't the upstanding boy he pretends to be. I have zero qualms about walking you home and using my privileged status and trust as a member of judgment to fabricate a story to get us out scot-free."

A pleased grin was now facing her when looking at the boy.

'Perhaps,' she thought; 'Tonight won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

Author's note:

Howdy

So, this is the first thing I've written like ever. Pretty nerve-wracking. I'm sorry if the chapter is a tad short. I wrote this all spur of the moment, so it's going to be a bit before the next chapter. Which will be longer, is written. I'd give it about two weeks tops.

I plan to do a relatively similar recreation of NT11 for this part of the story. My story arcs will hopefully be of at least semi-similar lengths to the actual story arcs, and the chapters should ideally be of similar comparison. This being the expectation as it was written in a 4-hour burst of creativity following a particularly killer jog. Fair warning the quality may be a tad lacking in places, my poor proof-reading skills are likely apparent. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy my first piece of writing here and find it up to your standards.

Read, review, and all that jazz.

Author's note 2: electric boogaloo

Howdy

This should be much more readable.

(Edited 6/25)


	2. Chapter 2

Golden days

Chapter 2: Come as you are

* * *

While Kamijou Touma was very much an outdoors enthusiast, the concept of bringing his interests home had never really had occurred to him, and for a good reason, such things did not make sense.

Now he wasn't the best student around, so if he of all people could at least follow that line of reasoning, then why couldn't the board of directors?

Just the statistics seem off as well, Academy City gets roughly 5 feet of rain per year not to mention that it is an urban area with fully developed storm drains and sewers, almost certainly able to withstand a "flood."

Perhaps it was supposed to cover the potential dangers of the water storage out in district 21 failing?

Well, come to think of it he had almost certainly gotten an email about it, everyone in the city did after all, but he wasn't precisely the be-prepared type.

'Huh, no wonder this keeps happening to me, am I just not the brightest?'

Self-doubt aside, he wasn't too excited by the prospects of turning much of the city into a pool. Not because he was a spoil-sport or anything of the sort. It was because, with his luck, he was bound to get called into work and send after an electro-master who started terrorizing the city by thinking at a pool of water with a passion.

Seriously, it was like he was the only one who thought of that.

Regardless, he didn't have any judgment duties at the moment, and it was the weekend.

What he should be doing is hanging out with friends, enjoying the free pool time, and beautiful day to its fullest. That should have been easy, but thanks to the first part of that assumption, such a plan was unlikely. The reason being that he didn't exactly have the best relationship with his friends. By that, he meant his and Kakine's less than stellar terms of departure.

"Screw that guy." Touma found himself mumbling the phrase for not the first and certainly not the last time.

While it was probably hypocritical of Touma to call out Kakine for going too far, it was still too much.

Besides, that bastard was so committed to SCHOOL's new direction that he was ready to drop his best friend of what, seven years? He wasn't bitter, not at all.

While the fallout had led him to get involved with judgment, it wasn't exactly what he was used to doing. Following the law? Paperwork? They had never rolled like that. Mafia tier stuff: raiding labs, stopping lab raids, helping acquire the resources needed to run labs, and stopping other groups from doing the same. Come to think of it. They spent a lot of time in labs. That was what he was acclimated for.

Now, look at him, months later, wholly reformed with better school performance and what was undoubtedly a healthier lifestyle. Even still, nobody he wanted to hang out with today.

While the implications of him becoming such a lonely workaholic with little social life were worrying, it's not like he was utterly hopeless. All things considered, he had Pierce and Motoharu, and they were basically-.

'Nope.' He couldn't just lie to himself like that; those two were the scum of the earth.

Not the worst he'd met, but he really didn't feel like getting charged with aiding and abiding any sex offenders. Plus, when much of the city is out in swimwear? No way in hell would he do that. He was asking to be banned within 500ft of a changing room even considering that choice.

He supposed that it would be perfectly viable to stay home and maybe study for his Highschool entrance exam. The issue with that plan was multifold. Not only was the idea of studying this early in break lame, but also it was that he didn't really need to, like at all.

His grades weren't an issue; he understood the Esper curriculum. His problem was that he had nothing to do and nobody we wanted to do nothing with. For all terms and purposes, he had no life; it had been a rough few months.

"Well, no time like the present. This Kamijou can have his own fun."

* * *

As it turned out, he couldn't actually do that.

He supposed that with Dream Seeker and its precognition, his hunches did have the unfair side effect of being correct more often than not.

Never mind that is not how his ability functioned; it was pedantic-really. Oh, right, so about the serial shocker. Suffice to say he was right about that likelihood. Luckily it wasn't to the extreme; the culprit was just some Level 3 preteen dick zapping the pools.

Something along the lines of this exchange (at least as Touma remembers it):

"Hey kid, you wouldn't happen to be the reason all these people are convulsing, uncontrollably, are you?" He hadn't needed to activate Dream Seeker for this incident, just gotten the call and headed over to district 7. From there, he had taken the bus to the street. The case was reported and looked for the giggling little shit.

"Nope, not me, Mr. Judgement, it's all good over here!"

He felt his eye twitch. He felt his arm twitch. He felt his le- wait a minute. His legs weren't angry.

"Are you electrocuting me right now, young man."

His voice came out, not like the question it was worded to be. He supposed it would have been more intimidating if he wasn't falling to the floor. Guess those Judgment PSAs were right, pools of standing water are just as dangerous as bodies of water-who knew?

The kid ran. He was likely expecting that he had sent Touma into the same state of paralysis as he had the others, which to his credit, Touma currently was. Focusing briefly on his legs, it wasn't long before the all too familiar echo of breaking glass rang out.

Standing up and brushing off his legs, he made sure to look around briefly to make sure nobody had seen that particular exchange. Given the uncontrolled flopping, the people in the area seem to be experiencing? He was fine.

Quickly activating Dream Seeker, he could fully well tell precisely where the kid had run off to. He could still see his AIM waves trailing behind him like a blood trail. Well, nobody had ever accused Touma of being too forgiving.

It certainly could have been worse had the kid actually wanted to be harmful as opposed to being mischievous. If anything, he was glad a level 4 or worse "The Big One" hadn't tried anything. Knowing that there were people out there who, if they set their minds to it, very well could have fried around 40% of the student population in one go was pretty damn disconcerting.

Well, he doubted anything else was going to happen today.

"Just jinxed it, didn't I." He sighed, hoping beyond hope that his luck would hold out.

* * *

The universe couldn't make him beat up a second kid, could it?

"Ah, hell, I really need to stop tempting fate." The question of if his lousy luck came first from him asking for it or by the malicious will of some deity is still unanswered.

Regardless it had reached a chicken, and the egg-like standoff except here one was utterly harmless, should he be more careful.

For the other one, though? Touma got to experience the horrors of life with the knowledge that there was no end in sight.

By this, he meant mostly minor inconveniences.

"I'm sorry, what was that, sir?"

The girl in front of him and she definitely would not have been anything older than that was giving him an inquisitive look.

While seeing a fellow judgment member come in from what was certainly not her branch, Uiharu wasn't too fazed, after all, cooperation wasn't uncommon. What was uncommon was response time. For what should have been an investigation of hours or days being completed at the 14-minute mark, it was as if he knew who the suspect was from the start, and could follow them out the get-go.

'No, that's not right.'

If that were the case, the boy in front of her probably would have caught the kid quicker, if he had such an advantage, the only excuse he would have was that he had gotten shocked by the kid and a judgment officer being bested by a 12-year-old? Unlikely.

It seemed Touma was having an allergy fit.

"Oh, nothing, Miss. Uiharu, just talking to myself."

Despite trying to play it off like nothing happened, it was likely she thought he was some child-beating psycho, which would be a legitimate claim from her position. He did find it unfair; however, how was he supposed to know that tackling a fleeing kid on a wet surface tended to lead to sliding? The wall and its architect were the real villains.

* * *

When her clique had told Shokuhou Misaki that the city was having an, as her clique referred to it, "Pool day," the first thing to come to mind was not the flooding of a spider web pattern across the face of the city. Instead, it was lines of inquiry. Where did all this water even come from; were the rivers being diverted into the city? Did the board of directors flood the underground while they were at it?

At least one Esper in this city actually understood what was going on.

The event was rather simple. It was a disaster drill to ensure the city could withstand any severe weather phenomena, that while true, took on extra meaning when the nature of the city's position was considered. Being the effective leader of the Science Side, the city needed as many lines of defense as possible. Publicly, it was intended to test the underground mall's and other underground facilities' drainage and whether or not the emergency shutters throughout the city could handle the water pressure. They even got the water purification's supply from the rivers diverted right into the heart of the academy city.

This professionalism was wholly lost on the populace of the city. The average age is a remarkable 16 years old, which was more than a contributing factor in this trend. Instead of the fascinating engineering feet and testing going on beneath their feet, the roughly 1.8 million-man, woman, and child student body was fully content to enjoy a day off with nearly every short cut and a sizeable amount of the streets getting turned into what amounted to pools.

"Let's play with this! If we dive with it, it's gotta be fun!"

"Eh? What's so great about a radio-controlled submarine?"

"You'll see once you dive!"

See, the kids were already having fun, and it wasn't even noon yet.

This was particularly popular among the middle and high school students who, as anyone can tell another, are very fond of swimming.

Be it in the ocean, river, lake, or pool. The youth would always find an excuse to enjoy earth's most abundant resource, especially on a hellishly hot August day such as this. Seeing as anyone out in public on August the 5th was currently enjoying this odd turn of events, it seemed the city was more than happy with how today was turning out.

Everyone in this city except the Queen of Tokiwadai herself-Shokuhou Misaki.

Why you may ask, should a teenage girl, part of this event's most fervent supporters, not be completely enamored with this city-wide pool?

Mental out was a landlubber. Simple as that.

Oh, how she missed it.

District 7 is what should be her stomping grounds, realistically speaking, it was, being the only level 5 with much presence aside for the railgun, and even then, she was much more influential.

Being stuck out in the heat in her swimsuit was not ruling her turf. If anything, it was her turf ruling her.

She felt like she had lost control of this situation-and she hated losing control—nothing more, nothing less.

She was even forced to put on her swimsuit to blend in with the crowd. It was a nice suit, though; it was its first summer following her first year of middle school, and the piece was of high quality, so it wasn't that she looked bad-far from it.

She was just fearful her embarrassing lack of swimming ability would become public knowledge, and a celebrity such as herself could never allow that to happen.

'Uugh… I had to wear my swimsuit because I'm not about to reveal my pathetic lack of ability by saying I can't swim at my age, but what do I do now?'

Usually, she would be taking her favorite shortcut through the underground mall. It was underground, made of concrete, and air-conditioned; it was able to have a standing temperature of 18 degrees even as the city above was in a heatwave. It was an urban oasis, and it was cruelly taken from her.

"I don't want to have to use my walking ability. Intersections, railroads, red lights, all in this heat." She grumbled out beneath her breath.

Pulling out her phone and checking the weather, the gravity of her circumstance made itself apparent.

"38 degrees, I'll melt before ever getting home, won't I." Her monologuing went unnoticed due to both its quiet dread and the distracted potential audience around her.

She could take the train or bus, but she was wearing her swimsuit and given the chances of a girl like her to get out with her dignity intact that was far from her ideal methods of movement. Misaki was undoubtedly not going to do that.

On this bright day of summer break, she felt completely in the dark, more than usual, even when the girls around her ran into the underground mall with beach balls, pool noodles, and beach bags.

While the gaggle of elementary schoolers splashed about in the newly formed channels, she was beginning to accept her end, either by shame or heatstroke, she had no other choice.

It was at this moment she could hear footsteps coming closer, and despite the crowds of people, they were distinct, oddly loud even.

"Hey there, you okay? You're just sort of standing in the middle of the street. Wait, you don't have heatstroke, do you?"

Despite the quick pacing of the speech and concern belaying the message, Misaki had other thoughts on her mind.

"It's you, with the paperwork, the bad flirting, and the concerning well thought out cover story!"

"The name is Kamijou Touma golden girl. Also, what do you mean 'flirting' with you?" The slightly belligerent reply quickly became a retort from the perceived slight, followed by a scoff for emphasis.

"I am the great Shokuhou Misaki! The mighty Mental out, the 3rd most powerful woman on the face of the earth!"

Desperate to avoid such a crass nickname and partly to show this peon just who she was, she shouted back at the boy. She was perhaps more than a little sour over the one person who she'd seen capable of resisting her mind.

"Isn't woman a little generous there oh great 5th level."

A short and harsh breath was expelled as if she was punched in the diaphragm. The gall of the this-this boy! While caught off guard, the young man with the black mop of hair before her didn't ease off.

"How even do you spell that? Shokuhou." Asking a question but not expecting a timely response, he started trying out her surname.

"What is it like 3 Us, some H&Ks throw in there for fun?"

If Touma was honest with himself, he was surprisingly abrasive, blame the kid, though. Plus, he kind of knew this girl, based on their run-in two days ago he was sure this wouldn't be too inappropriate. Besides, she got so riled up.

"You just insist on mocking me, don't you? Would you just leave me alone? I was having a bad enough time simply having to walk back to my dorm through this damn heat this afternoon."

"But why? Why would you do that? Just use the Tunnels. They've turned into air-conditioned flowing pools so they'll feel almost too cold. Pretty much a chilly lazy river." His confusion was present in his tone; that verbal expression only slightly beating out his desire to point out that in truth-it was only 11:43 in the morning.

"Kh!? She'd been caught.

She started to shift her feet and clutch her upper arm. Looking anywhere but the boy before her.

"If you're not going to use the tunnels when why even have that swimsuit on in the first place?"

He was closing in for the kill. This was not good. She would rather die than tell the truth of her walking around to show off. Going so far as to ignore her utter lacking of swimming ability. Should that be admitted, however, then his previous charges of her supposed status as an exhibitionist would be confirmed.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Her mind was racing. This was very bad. Her honor ability couldn't take another hit like this. She had to deflect-and soon!

"Ho…ho ho ho. What are you talking about? I was just about to head down there with plenty of ability to spare!" Yes, that should hold him.

"Really now?" He sounded suspicious.

"Then why do you sound so defiant, and yet haven't gotten going?"

"I will!"

"Don't let me hold you back then, golden-girl."

"I really, really will!" His use of that horrid nickname lost in her manic collection of statements.

"Okay? Why do I feel déjà vu? Part of me has a sinking suspicion that this won't be going as planned." Considering that his hunches were rarely wrong, it seemed he was on to something. Watching how the blonde huffed at him and trudged away, he got the sense that something important would be happening.

She trudged off like a prisoner being taken to her execution. Facing down the steps leading to the underground mall was like looking death in the eye. Perhaps she should consider her second suicide attempt this week? Nervously, she turned her back, so she once again faced the boy behind her. Her thrice now odd interloper was still giving her an appraising look. She, of course, took this as well as she could-as him staring down her far too attractive derriere. She couldn't stop, however. She could not stand to face the surefire humiliation placed upon her.

"…" It was like looking at the path to hell. The rectangular entrance and its stairs, covered mostly with water, seemed far too sinister to her.

Despite the trembles that were racking her body, her pride refused to let her back down.

"It-it's."

"What was that?"

"I said it looks fantastic!" She had to hurry now.

She began to shift hesitantly, trying to build up whatever courage was left in her at this point.

'Deep breathing ability Misaki you can do this.' She was following her own advice. She could do this!

What she was not expecting was the decision being made for her.

This water gun's amazing! It really is! Look!"

"Ah, wait for me!"

'Children, if they can do it so, can I.' She thought this to herself in spite of her chattering teeth.

'It's okay. Even those children can laugh and play here! It doesn't matter if you can't swim! The water isn't five meters deep or anything. You can walk along the corridor like normal and reach the exit like normal. Normal human ability is more than enough here.'

She steeled herself, ready to move an-

"W-wait for meee!"

Within a moment, the child-previously lagging behind his friends crashed directly into her. Without time for a scream, she plunged right in.

Without a shred of insincerity, she was genuinely panicking for her life. She couldn't swim-it was terrifying!

She couldn't tell which way was up, which was down. She started flailing about in panic, thrashing around in hopes of moving up the water's surface. She could feel her breath leaving her; her body was shutting down! Is this the end?

"Oh, come on!" She heard voices in the bubbles now-certainly the end was here. Her oxygen-starved mind was hallucinating.

An arm burst through the surface of the water and wrapped around her stomach, then ripped her upwards and outwards. Her substitute lifeguard looked shocked.

"Cough! Cough!" That was her only reply.

He pointed directly at the (self-proclaimed) beautiful girl from close range in her coughing fit.

"It's not even a meter deep! Surely you know I'm judgment, not lifeguard, yeah? With this performance, you could probably drown in a tub!"

"Sh-shut up."

Looking around frantically, it seemed that her worst fears were coming true. The kids who ran into her were looking their way nervously an-wait she was the victim, how come she had to be feeling guilty.

"It's fine that you can't swim, just why did you come and do this all worked up if you can't? There's nothing to be embarrassed over much less be stressed out about."

"Sh-shut up," Without thinking much, she desperately latched onto his arm.

"Hold on what are you-." He was cut off by Misaki this time. She was frantically spilling words out of her mouth in an attempt to justify what just happened.

"What's so great about buoyancy anyway? Must we reduce ourselves to the level of fish to survive? We are a land-based species; I have feet, not fins, and if the sycophants of the past never bothered to go where they don't belong, people like me wouldn't be such a disgrace!"

"That's nice, but my arm." He was being ignored for the foreseeable future.

"It's come down to this; I need a more elegant method of travel if anyone sees me like this, I'd die."

While that was an exaggeration, she didn't want her image as the deific level 5 soiled with the girl who couldn't swim. But lucky for her, she could just walk on through! No conflict required.

"Okay, but must your new method of travel-which I presume is myself-require you pushing your gals up against me."

"You really, really need to shut up! I have more important things to worry about!"

"No matter how modest they might be, a girl's breasts are still a girl's breasts!"

"What did you- bgh!?"

Her snappy replay would have appropriately landed if it wasn't for a stray beach ball launched ever so kindly from the bathing suit-clad girls not too far from them. At least they looked panicked over how clean of an impact that it was.

"Just wow. This Kamijou is actually at a loss for words. Not only is your spatial awareness and your swimming sub-par, but now this. I can't help but wonder if this is a theme with you; are you so unathletic you can't properly function?"

A malicious aura radiated from the girl. She no longer cared; such humiliation must be met with retribution. With a thrust of her hand into her star covered handbag, she pulled out one of her many remotes. Pointing her mind-controlling device in all directions, she began her assault.

"I'll erase every memory here! Not one of you will every recall my lack of ability!"

"Hold on, isn't that too extreme!" Kamijou found himself shouting at the now rogue Esper.

Whatever his concerns, they quickly fell on deft ears as all the people in the surrounding area eyes immediately flashed with what looked like a star before swaying dizzily. If he weren't so used to this song and dance, it might have worked on him! As that thought was had, the sound of shattering glass was echoing down the underground mall.

Misaki, ignoring all of this, quickly fled down the passageway, dragging the boy along with her.

"Such Misfortune. This Kamijou has found himself being the accomplice of a very violent and powerful telepath and her schemes."

"You should know you have the honor of being associated with Mental Out: level 5. That must surely be the highlight to your assuredly sad and underwhelming life."

"Wait, you mean to tell me you're actually the level 5!?"

"Did you think I was lying this whole time!"

"Yes, actually, I did."

"And why is this." She turned to face the boy, though thanks to her proximity, she was forced to look up at him.

"Eer it's just that you don't exactly fit the description of a beautiful, graceful and dignified young woman."

A worried look was sent to the bystanders recent bereft of their faculties.

"How dare you! I am all those things and more. Especially a young woman, I've always been the most mature in my grade."

"Miss. Shokuhou. Miss. Shokuhou Misaki. Before, I may have said that, no matter how modest they might be, a girl's breasts are still a girl's breasts."

"Wh-what about it?"

"Listen, little girl. When I refer to a young woman, I mean someone who manages a student dorm and has the tolerance to give anyone advice if they want it. And there is one thing you lack as far as that's concerned. Do you know what that is, little girl?"

There was no way she could, so she gave him a confused look, and he answered.

"These common breasts of yours disqualify you from providing the support of a young woman. Give up and try again later."

"What!?"

* * *

Despite the rocky start of this endeavor, they had managed to make it to the other end. Along the way, Touma's heckling had eventually broken the girl, and she was forced to face her shame.

Quickly backpedaling through the water Kamijou Touma held the hand of Shokuhou Misaki while she was frantically pushing her head above the water and was kicking with all her might. Which, given her terrible athleticism-wasn't much.

"Come on, come on; you have it just keep going. Also, stop thrashing-it's helping nobody."

Poor start aside, it seemed she was getting the hang of it. Within the hour, she was treading water by herself. By 3'0 clock, she was actually doing it pro-bono. Sure, she almost drowned on more than one occasion, but just as occurred the first time Touma was there to help, quickly scooping her out of the shallow watery grave.

Of course, thanks to her powers, no one besides the two of them would remember this even happening.

"Hey, Kamijou check this out, my swimming ability it's up to par!" she was very proud of herself, being the incredibly talented level 5 that she was, it was only inevitable, but still, she was satisfied. She was doing a backstroke right now! She never knew that she had it in her; in fact, she had functioned under the assumption she would be stuck sinking for the remainder of her time on this mortal coil.

"Well, I think we can say you're not going to drown in public anymore."

And she was trying to be so nice!

More than one beach ball was headed his way before the day was out.

Sitting outside the bistro, Misaki insisted they attend after the long and wet day the two unlikely companions were busy drying off and hoping that their fingers would de-prune soon. They had just ordered. Touma made a wise economic choice to order the soup&sandwich of the day. Misaki, on the other hand, had no such reservations, buying herself a 3-course meal, a side salad, and dessert.

Thinking back on the day, Misaki was surprised to say that she was not only content with how things turned out-but to have actually enjoyed herself. The defeatist attitude from before was now gone, replaced with a pleased, happy, and slightly tired air that now hung around her.

In the world of Kamijou Touma, it was much the same. His day was not off to a good start. He had recently left the zap-kid with judgment when he was headed back home, intending just to crash and enjoy what summer he had left. Instead, he tried to help what he assumed was a heat-stricken victim, only to find the same girl from a few nights before. Suffice to say he was not expecting to spend an entire day with the girl, much less enjoy himself.

Both of them had reservations about this; for the both of them, the day did not turn about as expected, yet neither could find a single complaint-okay maybe a few, but they were minor. Both went to express their sentiment at the same time

"Hey, thanks for today. I actually can't remember having such a good time." She found herself turning red, not from blushing-no, it was the sun. Yeah, what else could it be?

"I'm glad you couldn't swim; my day turned about a lot better for it." While the second statement was much less…articulate the same emotion conveyed across the table; that emotion was gratitude.

The two of them found themselves chuckling, more than a little embarrassed. It was Misaki who turned to look at him first.

"Say Tou-Kamijou, would you mind if we got each other's numbers?" She stammered out more than half the statement.

"I-i-it's just that my recall ability is so poor, and I would hate to forget about how much you've helped, and having a judgment officer on standby would be so nice." The justification was more than a little forced.

"Oh, ah, yeah, here." The phone was pulled open and handed over to the Honey-haired girl in front of him.

"I really didn't mind today, golden-girl. It certainly beat my former lowlife plans."

"How so?" She found herself curious.

"Well, it's just that after I left SCHO- I mean transferred schools I haven't really had much of a network, you know?" He was undoubtedly embarrassed, scratching his head even.

"I probably sound like such a loser right now, but you're probably the person I know the best at the moment." Sad but true was that statement.

He had only had a few months to really attend A Certain Middle School, then summer hit, and with his judgment work, his social life hadn't exactly been the best it had ever been. On top of this, he was going to a new high school after this summer.

While his speech was definitely, corny, Misaki couldn't help but be a little touched.

'Friend, huh.' Thinking back on Dolly, on her clique and her life in Tokiwadai, she wasn't in much of a better spot than he was. Maybe it was time to turn over a new leaf.

Her smile was practically radiant.

"Hey, I think we count as being well acquainted these days." She finished putting her name into his phone-Shokuhou.

"Here you go; take your phone." Handing back his phone-now with her contact in there, she didn't stop smiling. Neither could he.

"Well, would you look at that, foods here."

It was one of the best meals she had eaten in her life.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, I lied, giving myself two weeks was probably a tad too much.

On the bright side, given my actual rate of writing weekly and if I'm busy-biweekly chapters should be expected. Overall I'm pretty iffy on this chapter-like yeah there was some character background and whatnot, but I don't feel it was all that groundbreaking.

On that note, I'm not sure going for the cold open for NT11 was the best choice. Maybe like a little scene from Touma's younger life to highlight the differences I made to cannon. So, if any of you find yourselves bummed about the lack of how I changed the main characters' past, the next arc is probably going to be more your speed. While I'm coming clean with y 'all, I not sure if any of the writing seems a little forced; maybe I went a little fast here at the end? Should I try harder to distance myself from the NT11 structure- I assume it isn't the best to read. Whatever you think, I'd love to hear your feedback.

But yeah, next chapter like week tops from now, I've written these two in what was 2ish days on my end, and with some exams coming up, I reckon that's just about enough time.

Oh and no way in hell can I go 1 for 1 with the source material for chapters, I'm going to need to break them up as I lack the attention span needed to do otherwise.

Answering reviews is like what I do now, right?

BlueJack22: Well, I think you guys probably got a nice look at that this chapter.

Fortitude501: :)

guest1: While I do already have that planned out, I appreciate the thought; I may yoink that for an OC tho.

UltraInstinctShaggy: Glad to hear it!

MajinOthinus: Unfortunately, our favorite deity will be missing for quite some time; a cursory reading of the timeline shows that we got plenty of time for content. Glad you're hyped. I hope I can meet your expectations.

Sergio644: I hope I don't disappoint. Though considering that handwaving for the Dorm Mother, I'm afraid I may have already done that. Sorry.

Author's note 2:

Howdy

(Revised 6/25)

Did ya know that this site uses Verdana 9 for its font? Fun fact.

The worst mistake this chapter had was definitely the Gaul/gall mix-up, that was just funny; it was so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden days

Chapter 3: Serve the servants

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki was currently more than a little tired. It had been a long day. She had woken up at a time more than past what was acceptable this morning; it couldn't really be blamed on her, though, given that she was up late texting Kamijou. The subject didn't really matter besides that it had kept her awake past 11, which was an issue considering her clique had a meeting at 7.

It wasn't like she could just not go to them either-that would be counterproductive to the point of the clique. After dealing with a collection of teenage girls for so long, they went until 9ish come to think of it; she found herself heading to a new bakery just outside the school garden in the second district.

Being summer break, it wasn't like there were any problems with her even leaving the area, though, during the school year, she would be forced to sign out. Despite the distance, she still had nearly traveled to the other campus to try it after all. She thought herself to be something of a gourmet, so such is expected being a new bakery of high quality just outside the school garden, and in the part of academy city with the most students, it was little wonder the place was packed. Not only the restaurant but even the maybe 3x4 block area around the bakery was also full-up on visitors. She even saw more than a few uniforms of Tokiwadai, that in of itself said something, yet much more interesting was that she recognized some of the girls, meaning they had made the same trek she had.

While she could have simply used her powers to part the crowd like the Red Sea, she had chosen not to. It seemed like more effort than she wanted to consider in her current state, and the officer on traffic duty seemed quite adept. The constant shouting was still slightly annoying.

She still moved through the crowd, though, using a touch of her passive power to keep anyone from bumping into her. Coming to cross the street, that was when she released something. She felt foolish for not noticing earlier.

Stood in front of her with a green band strung over his right arm was Kamijou Touma frantically waving his arms in signs to move, to slow down or to stop.

"Kamijou?"

"Oh, it's you, Shokuhou; what are the odds?"

"Oddly high. This coincident ability would be suspicious under any other circumstances."

"This Kamijou think you are implying something."

"Oh, who knows?"

She put her hand underneath her chin and put on a faux look inquisitiveness.

"It's just that we keep running into each other, once or twice I can understand, but this is the 3rd time we have bumped into one another since just this Sunday."

"And?" Touma had moved slightly off to the side and gestured for her to come with him. If it wasn't for some rather impressive traffic technique, he might have brought the crowd with them.

"It's only Wednesday."

"I have a calendar, you know."

"Really? With that kind of Adult ability, I think you would be able to get where this is going."

'Heh, that will show him.' It was the time that she finally had her time to make light of him.

He looked hurt.

"You know when a young girl finds herself running into the same boy so consistently, she can't help but wonder if it was planned."

It probably wasn't all things considered, especially when one accounts for Kamijou's unique relationship with Lady Luck. She didn't mind either; if anything, it was nice to have daily run-ins with Kamijou-not that she would ever admit that to herself or him.

So, if she knew nothing was amiss and enjoyed the strange display of probability, why was she bringing it up? Simply put, she liked having to opportunity to speak with her friend, making it three days in a row now and what was their 6th meeting in total. Again, while unlikely to openly admit it to him that she was glad for their encounters and did consider them friends- even if she was jumping the gun.

That was the origin of their conservation, and given how much it had taken her mind off her annoyance from early, it only served to further her opinion of the boy. One that, seeing as she was breaking up the monotonous workday for the boy in question, was likely developing just as well on the other end.

"I'm some kind of stalker then, that what you are getting at?" He seemed slightly distracted, given the crowds he was directing but still managed to look at her with an amused look on his face.

"Yep, I bet you even put a tracking chip on me back at the station and have been using these opportunities to worm your way closer for your eventual crime."

"Not a bad theory, though I expected more analysis from a level 5."

It was time to hit her with the comeback he'd been think of since her second sentence.

"I clearly would have a much better taste; I mean, who would even want to kidnap you? If anything, it is me who needs to avoid you. A wild and dangerous mind controller who keeps dragging this Kamijou along for her schemes. I should be trying to hide myself from you."

While that may have been enough to send her on another ball throwing spree, she had been around him more than enough at this point to be used to him. Don't get it wrong, though. She was still displeased.

"I am gravely offended, Kamijou, you mean to say I'm not worthy of your attention ability? How rude."

"If it makes things better, I would avoid getting involved with gangs as well." The validity of that claim was suspect given that he was doing just a few months ago.

"Well, in any case, my schemes involve you tagging along as well once again."

"I'm not just some mafioso you can bring along whenever."

"You would not give your life for your godmother!" she gasped with exaggerated poise.

"Nope, also, I'm more than little occupied at the moment."

She signed dramatically before reaching into her handbag. She grasped one of her remotes, pointed at the crowds around them, and clicked. Within a split second, the collective eyes of the surrounding block flashed with a star, and those starry-eyed folks started to move with machine-like precision.

"And now, Kamijou?" She turned to look at him with mischief in her eyes

"This Mafioso is coming along, Don Shokuhou." He was looking around at the now automated crowds with a look of "not bad" in his eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that. If anything, I think of us as more a beautiful princess and her noble knight." She gestured for him to follow before heading off down the street once again.

"So, there is this bakery I've been hearing good things about with some killer crumb cake."

"Such misfortune." He sighed. He was feeling hungry, though.

* * *

The two of them did indeed try to crumb cake and found that it was as good if not better then suspected. Touma got himself a club sandwich to go with the pastry. He was rather hungry, and given the opportunity, he didn't mind filling up. With Misaki, he figured she would have mentioned his order, however, if she was going to say anything about his apparent gluttony, then it was ignored in favor of baklava she had ordered when the waiter came around.

"Do you have to do that often? You seemed to know what you were doing out there." She had just finished chewing her bite and deciding to speak again; she had gotten talking to continue their conversation from early.

"Not too often, it just that with summer break being here, there's a lot more to do, and my superior is a real taskmaster." He had a minor chill go through him think about that damn amazon.

"That's unfortunate; your tolerance ability must be pretty high. Say when don't you have judgment?" Misaki asked curiously while cutting into her baklava with the spoon provided.

"Why, are you asking if I want to make plans with you?" He quickly found himself falling back into his habit of teasing the poor girl.

She turned her face back down to her dessert and took another bite. Desperate to ignore his line of questing and to hide the blush that was now creeping its way across her face.

He just laughed and took another bite of his sandwich.

They had finished shortly after that. Misaki had paid the bill. While it slightly hurt his pride as a man, this was Academy City, and such feelings were undoubtedly outdated.

Further, she was level 5; her bank statement wouldn't have so much as flinched at this expense. It was a good look for her as well; she seemed really mature doing that. At least In Touma's eyes.

* * *

They had headed their separate ways shortly after, Misaki heading back to the Tokiwadai dorms and Touma to his own dorm.

She did what most teenage girls did at that time of day and by nine found herself settled in for bed. Junko-her roommate was still sitting at her desk studying with her earphones in, taken with her activity.

She, of course, was texting Touma at this time. She had little else to do, wasn't tired, and they made gotten into the practice a few days ago. Looking at Junko studying, she had an idea hit her. A great idea, in her humble opinion. She sat up in bed and began to type away at her phone.

A fair distance away, a boy was cooking himself dinner in his small dorm room. Setting out the egg he would crack in later, he was just about finished with his udon. Settling his wooden spoon down on the cool side of his stovetop, he looked over at his phone that had recently buzzed. Moving over to pick it up, he was greeted with another message from Shokuhou.

_So, since you have tomorrow off again, I was thinking. You have entrance exams and so do I so would you like to study?_

He looked over the text and sent back his reply.

_Sure. What time and where do you want to meet up?_

* * *

_I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up in my dorm, just heading down the street now._

Well, would you look at that? It seemed Lady Luck was more interested in messing with him indirectly today. That had only happened a few times before. He supposed ruining a perfectly good studying secession was as good a plot as any. He usually wasn't too keen on taking this kind of help from anyone, especially regarding tests.

On the other hand, she was a level 5, and well, an expert was putting it lightly when describing her academic prowess. Plus, he was used to this kind of stuff, level 5s helping him study. He supposed he had Kakine to thank for that. While he knew what he was doing, his ability to learn was much more stagnant without having a genius on hand. Luckily enough, Shokuhou was kind enough to help on that front.

She was something else. Maybe he should change her contact to something other than golden-girl?

It probably wouldn't be a bad idea, and she deserved something more personal at this point. Touma had to wonder- would Misaki to be informal at this point? Their sudden closeness was on his mind more often than not, his day had gone from judgment and whatever else he had needed to do to judgment, Misaki, then whatever he needed to do.

She had become part of his schedule. He wasn't surprised he got so familiar with someone so quickly, Kamijou had been pretty isolated since he left SCHOOL so looking for genuine friends was normal, but for Mis-Shokuhou, well it may be like with him. Lonely. While he'd been known Kakine for a good long while, he had said that he had a rough time of it as a child error before they met. Was that it? The old idiom "it's lonely at the top" was probably fitting here.

If that was the case, then he was flattered. Hopeful even, he was enjoying his time, and it never hurt to improve. Looking over his shoulder, a thought crossed his mind.

'Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.'

"I'm here; I'm here; I'm here, I'm here." She breathed out between quick breaths. She was exhausted. Getting held up by dorm manager over lack of uniform and being forced to change only to get interrogated regarding her destination was both time-consuming and nerve-wracking.

After realizing that she was late by the time she left, Shokuhou began to do something she never did-run. Clearly, she didn't do so often judging by her lack of breath after what was in actuality a rather short distance. Regardless he had a textbook on psychology before him when she had reached the picnic table he had set up.

'Is that a picnic basket?' She'd only seen old folk use one of those in the parks. She doubled-checked the table, and right beside the pile of textbooks he'd brought, there was indeed a basket.

'Old fashioned but fitting' was the thought running through Misaki's head when he spoke to her again.

"There you are, do you mind explaining this to me?"

'Hm. Could he be studying psychology to have more to talk with me about?'

He was way off the mark if such was the case, but why not help with his efforts? Plus, it may help him, given that he's with judgment. She sat next to him, and he continued to look at the passage in the textbook before him.

"Yeah, my teaching ability is very much able to do that." She said after looking over the book.

"Although psychology isn't actually something I'm well versed in, understanding personalities and mind control aren't really all that connected on a basic level."

"Oh? I figured getting in somebody's head on a personal level would help on a physical one."

"Well, it does, but there are only a few telepaths in this city where that level of precision even needs to be taken into account."

"You being one of them?"

"Of course."

"Well, then it's worth learning about then, right?"

She was definitely not blushing. It was only that she was still fatigued from the run over. Never mind that her heart had begun to beat more than that was necessary. She frantically grabbed a water from the basket before them and began to chug it down in an attempt to cool down.

After a moment to fight her blush, she resumed their conversation.

"Okay, if you insist. See here, where it talks about the Super-ego? When I control somebody, it's important to understand this. It controls social standards, so if you want to be more subtle and less active in my control of someone, then it's much easier to manipulate that to have them act in a certain way. Doing this, rather than just puppeteering them is much easier on the telepath."

She began to teach the boy about the intricacies of her ability and the more delicate concepts behind it. She may not be an expert, but she was a level 5.

They continued to study following this method throughout the morning, stopping to each lunch with each other. The past week or so in mind, it had turned out that this past week the two of them had eaten with each other more often than not. They had done so from Sunday to today, and today being Thursday, even if they stopped hanging out, it was still 4 out of 7 days.

After lunch and pleasant conservation about classmates, they moved on the personal realities, the most intricate part of being an Esper.

Though something about his classmates rubbed her the wrong way, she didn't want Touma to be around those perverts he called acquaintances or most of the girls in his class. She supposed she was getting overbearing (she couldn't be jealous after all), but after all this time, that kind of request was more than reasonable, at least to Shokuhou. She didn't make it yet, even if she understood her reason, she was scared of coming on too strong.

"Well, I think that is all I need to cover for today." Touma took his time to stretch back from the bench, leaning almost far back enough to see up her skirt, granted, she was sitting, and he wasn't that type, so it wasn't an issue.

"Well, about personal realities? That the most difficult for any Esper to understand, no matter their comprehension ability." She was puzzled, after all this effort, why cut off before the most crucial part?

"Err, well I don't exactly see the point, I think I have the subject down pretty well."

"What? No way Tou-Kamijou, your Esper ability can always get better, look at me, for instance."

She didn't understand why he didn't want to try and improve his power, that was the point of being an Esper and 5th levels were the experts on getting more numbers.

"While I'm colored to hear you say that I think if I could have been a level 5, they ought to have told me by now." He said this after snapping his body upright again and looking down at her to his side. He started to scratch the back of his head lightly and seemed slightly embarrassed.

If Misaki were drinking any water, then she would have done a spit take.

She was shocked, Touma didn't exactly seem like he was only one step behind her. Well, that and his ability had been pushed out of her mind thanks to other more critical material. Come to think of it; he had mentioned a 'Dream Seeker"; that was probably his ability come to think of it.

"level 4!?" She relayed her surprise.

Touma seemed somewhat confused by her reaction.

"Well yeah, I mean, what did you think; that anything less could have faced down Mental Out?" He said, thinking back to all the times he canceled her localized active AIM diffusion fields. Or saw them radiating off of people on the street-Misaki was practically vibrant just sitting here if he activated his ability. He was pretty sure he'd mentioned the precognition at some point, though she may have just assumed he had a hunch.

Misaki was having a minor internal crisis. Sure, she assumed he was a reasonably successful Esper. He hadn't flinched when learning who she was after all. After pushing anything of that sort to the side in favor of lunch plans and Touma trivia, it was odd to discover the seeming unsuspecting boy before she was only one level off behind her. She didn't even know what his ability was besides that glass sound and her ability not working. That oversight was probably a bad idea. She was pretty much his best friend at this point and not knowing his ability? She was actually pretty embarrassed.

"I guess, so it's just that-. " Misaki trailed off, unsure of what to say. She looked Touma right in the eye before starting again. If she wanted to make this work out, she needed to step up her game. "I'm sorry it's just that anything like this sort of slipped past my recall ability."

"It's not your fault; it's mine, I should have said something. But, yeah level 4: Dream Seeker, AIM sight and comprehension, precognition, and active AIM manipulation. The first two make sense, and I get the idea pretty well, the last one always stuck out though."

While the first two seemed like rather simple abilities and definitely an offshoot of the same personal reality, that last part was strange like it was removed from any meaningful ties between applications.

"That explains a lot. I see that you mean though with the manipulation. I assume that's how you turn off my ability?"

"Pretty much, I just need to come into contact with an active AIM field, and I can have a field day. The only issue is I don't really understand it, and it's like it's not even tied to the other ones."

"I'm sure it's nothing, if your personal reality resolves around AIM fields from what I hear, it's no wonder something like that manifested." She said this all while trying to wrap her head around the application of his ability.

"You think so?" He sounded hopeful, actually.

"Well, what else could it be, magic?" she paused as they both snickered at the idea. When put like that, it did make his concern seems minor. "Anyway, what else can your ability do?"

"Okay so if I'm in any sort of danger than the AIM fields passive calculations consider that before- "

That went on for the foreseeable future.

* * *

The rest of their time together at the park went well; after finishing his description of his ability, they found themselves back to the subject of classmates again.

She was already concerned about those two perverts, so imagine her worry when he started to mention an upperclassman who was "sure amazing," "Able to do anything" "capable of motorcycles, working part-time, and casually answering anything asked." As well as having made the "Amazing step between middle school and high school," and worst of, she was apparently "really an adult."

It was like he had been trying to piss her off. Shokuhou had only just entered the middle school zone this year, so she did not much care for the sound of that direction of thinking. It made her feel several levels behind. On what she was behind the competition on, she would be undoubtedly unable to say the answer without breaking down in mortification.

Seriously, who the hell did that hag think she was. She was moving in on her-Mental Out's turf!

She had the dark desire to find the girl and leave her forgetting anything that Touma found so mature. It may have been extreme, but she was distressed. She was so angry she didn't even notice what her subconscious labeled as hers along with the shock if the truth came out, and she would be forced to acknowledge the line of reasoning.

Regardless just as they had found themselves doing for days know at this point, they finished saying their goodbyes before heading to their respective homes.

'See you tomorrow, Misaki." He waved before crossing the crosswalk in the direction she assumed his dorm was.

"You too, Touma, I'll text you if I have anything pressing."

He simply waved his hand back at her in agreement. At the moment after the passing words, they were content to sit in the pleasing silence following their departure on their way back. At least before very similar thoughts crossed their minds.

'Wait, Misaki? Also, why so much confidence in another meetup!' the girl started to turn radish red at her thoughts once again.

'Touma? Well, I guess we have gotten pretty familiar.'

Returning home, they both faced different results. Touma had come up his stairs, opened his door, and strolled into his apartment before settling down on his bed. It would still be a number of hours before sleep or even diner, but after so much studying, his head hurt, so a nap was in order.

Misaki, on the other hand, was greeted by the self-assured face of Junko looking at her.

"My queen, were you out with that boy again?"

Misaki could only sputter in response when Junko's eyes lit up. Figuratively, however, she wasn't in the right state of mind for Mental Out.

* * *

Touma wasn't expecting a trip to district six when he woke up in the morning. Once again, this was one of his days off. It was a Monday, August the 11th, and he was greeted with a picture from Misaki. Misaki now actually not golden-girl; he had changed it to something more formal. She also had a profile picture nowadays; they had taken it at the movies on Saturday. It was a good picture of both of them smiling.

It was for two tickets. Touma didn't understand until he read the text she just sent.

_Make sure you dress well; we're going to the amusement park, so your presentation ability needs to match mine._

Well, it seemed his day plans were made. He rolled up and out of bed over to his closet and got dressed for the day.

* * *

The line was surprisingly small. Misaki didn't need to "convince" the crowd to part for them.

She supposed it was because it was a Monday, but she wasn't going to start complaining about the turn of luck. Still, a nice turn of events. This was thanks to that even if it was summer break. The mental conditioning most students had experienced at this point was likely responsible for the lack of people.

They were still there, of course. The two of them were less slothful than the average teen on break. They indeed were not alone, but the benefit of going to theme parks on the weekdays showed itself to be very material.

It was a lovely day, as well. The sun was out; it wasn't as hot as it had been during the summer city flood prevention program. Which, according to the girls in her class, was planned to become an annual event.

Thinking back on how it had turned out, Misaki wasn't opposed to repeating the circumstances of the last time, as long as she wasn't humiliated like the last time.

Regardless of that tangent, the clouds covered much of the sky, and the theme park was heavily shaded, so the heat was bearable — the perfect day for some time out with friends, and that was just what she was doing.

It seemed Touma had actually listened to her request, even if it did sound more like a command.

Despite her repeated attempts to wear something more flattering, she was still stranded with the Tokiwadai uniform. She had tried to change it up; she had gotten a red blouse with a checked skirt and a pair of solid black leggings when she went to the underground last.

Her plans to dress to impress were foiled when her dorm manager confronted her on the violation of the dress code. Suffice to say that much like the last attempt she had made; she was wearing the summer uniform when she met up with Touma.

Returning attention to Touma and she was pleased to see that he did what she had wanted him to do.

It left her feeling particularly light in the chest. He came up to their arranged meeting spot, finally out in something other than his school uniform. Dressed in a blue shoulder-length button down and some khaki shorts, it seemed he cleaned up well. He even combed his hair down some. Again, she was more than just pleased he had taken gone to such lengths on her behalf. Surely, he didn't have any more motivation than only in entertaining her request? Did he think this was a date, and he had to go all out?

She was suddenly very red again.

"Oh, Misaki, you look a little red. Did you need some sunscreen?" he finally got to the bench she was seated on and asked the question with more than a hind of concern. Misaki forced down her embarrassment before she could continue.

Nothing to worry about! Nothing at all; the heat had just gotten to me sitting here is all." She recovered quickly. The time they spent together was forcing her to get better at that every day.

"Damn, sorry it took me so long then, you must have been waiting for some time." He sounded apologetic.

"Don't worry yourself about that; my patience ability is perfectly fine; besides, I wasn't here that long, I'm just not in the shade." She couldn't in good faith leave him feeling down.

"That's good then." He looked over at the park entrance, his left hand shading his eyes while looking. "So, should we head in then?" He posed his query will looking down at her while stretching out his right hand for her to take.

"Yeah, let's," she smiled before taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

They walked down the paved path and got in the check-in line.

* * *

"That is a terrible idea; this Kamijou is putting his foot down." He was none too pleased with the current plan of action.

"Come one; it's just a rollercoaster what is there to be worried about?" She was nearly whining, why hasn't he just caved already.

"Whiplash." He hoped that sounded convincing; in truth, he was more concerned about his stomach's disagreement with the plan, rather than his own.

"You made me learn to swim; this is the least you could do." She knew just what buttons to press at this point.

'She got me,' He thought forlorn—the possibility of nausea becoming more and more inevitable.

Maybe if he just ignored it, he could getaway. Looking at the sad pout on her face quickly stomped out any possibility for that.

He was such a sucker.

They were in line for ten minutes before they got to get in on the ride. They settled for the two-person chart in the middle and strapped in. Misaki sent him a cursory look when she saw him strapping in more than necessary, but he ignored the look.

When the attendant came by, she had a knowing look on her face and wished the "young couple" a good ride. Both of them refused to look at the other after that, both of them blushing up a storm.

The ride started, and what was a collection of excitement from Misaki and nervous twitching from Touma became very nervous twitching from the both of them the closer they got to the top. By the time they could see the park spreading out beneath them, Misaki was thoroughly spooked and latched onto Touma's arm, much like during the pool incident. The difference this time is that she wasn't embarrassed to do so, and Touma not only found himself with not feeling the need to get her off but was actually enjoying it in some back part of his mind.

That and he was preoccupied with staying collected.

When they had reached the zenith, neither part of the chair was saying a word. Misaki just clutched onto his arm with a panicked look in her eyes, and he was gripping the bar over their legs with enough strength to turn his knuckles white. They descended, and all other matters were dropped in favor of simple reactions. Touma's eyes were shut tight, and he was fighting to keep his stomach under control while the feeling of being weightless while also accelerating towards the earth reached him. Misaki just screamed.

This series of events would repeat more than a few times in the following hours.

* * *

"I think I'm going to hurl." Touma was holding his hand to his mouth as he voiced his complaint at Misaki. They had just gotten off a ride with far too many lops for him, and his worst fears came true as a result.

He had gotten motion sick.

'So, this is why he tried to avoid the rides. My cruelty ability is too high, though, something about his is funny.' Her musings may have been malicious, but after how much he teased her, they were more than justified.

"How about we take a break?" She posed, looking over from her place on his right to see his reaction. Judging by the manic head shaking, she assumed that was a confirmation. The rides weren't the only things to do after all.

After a short while, they had found something.

Touma stood with a comically oversized mallet in his hand. Be it because the prize of a stuffed bee being too fitting or from his desire to show off was unclear.

Touma was plenty fit, his habit of getting into brawls from the past and his current judgment work kept him in shape. This, however, was not going to cut it for how extreme the hammer test seemed.

On the other hand, Touma was not over abusing his abilities. He had, after all, connived Misaki to send some "telepathy" over, effectively asking her to target him with Mental Out yet not to use it. She hadn't liked the lack of explanation or the ride that was floating around his consciousness but acquiesced.

'Alright, just move those through my arms and shoulder and swing!'

He did just as he planned. He was very expectant of the strength burst it gave him; he knew it wasn't practical, so he wasn't well versed in doing so.

The procedure took too much effort for too little a reward. Moving AIM waves was hard, much less controlling where they went. In this case, however, Touma only needed just a moment of the AIM boosted strength. Judging by the ringing sound of the metal piece hitting the bell and the surprised look of the carnie in front of them, the idea of anyone much less the teenager in front of him getting the metal to the top was a surprise. In all likelihood, it wasn't humanly feasible, he knew how carnies worked, but that was just more motivation to pull his little trick out.

If Misaki had a question or complained, it was silenced when a smirking and self-satisfied Touma pushed the prize into her arms.

"How did that happen?" She was more than a little confused, Touma was undoubtedly not weak, but that kind of strength didn't match up. Judging by his smirk and the wink, he had the explanation ready to give to her.

"What? Do you not think this Kamijou is in peak physical condition?" He knew she'd keep grilling him if he didn't give a reasonable response, so he leaned down to her ear.

"Dream Seeker, I just had to run some AIM through my body to mimic super strength." The bemused look left her face as she realized how close they were.

"Come along; there are other games we need to play." She quickly started to move in the other direction to avoid the looks from the people around them, and that of Touma himself.

"I want a more coherent explanation too."

He could only sigh and follow after her.

Just as Touma realized the only way actually to win any of these games, so had Misaki. She had "Convinced" the carnie in front of the bottle throw that she had knocked them all down in one go and won herself the fancy looking jewelry. Touma sent her a look, but that was put down when she raised an eyebrow and gestured to the Bee she was making him carry. Just like that, he promptly stopped his attitude ability. He started to resume the requested explanation so that he could deflect.

"This Kamijou can manipulate any active AIM fields." He paused to make sure she was listening. Judging from her perch on the stand as the attendant was fetching her prize, she was, so he continued. "When you sent yours at me, I was able to move them because I was in contact, so I ran it through me, and I got super strength for a moment."

She certainly looked impressed. "So why don't you use that more often?" She asked.

"It's pretty hard to do, and it's only temporary, usually not worth the effort." He replied.

"I get that; my own concentration ability doesn't last long when using Mental Out either." She looked happy now that she had gotten the explanation. "Anyway, Touma, I want more prizes; let's go."

Using her talent in a creative way still counted as winning, right?

After recently looting more prize stands, Touma found himself being dragged over to the go-carts. He found a place to them down before hopping into the cart next to Misaki's. The challenging look in her eyes told him that some Initial D shenanigans were underway.

'When in Rome,' he mused before sending the look right back at her.

* * *

While his effort was great, Misaki was concerningly good at drifting for a girl without a driver's license. He took his defeat graciously, however, conceding that his failure was actually understandable in the circumstances.

'She's too good; I don't think her racing skills could be beaten.' He found himself thinking when looking at his happily humming companion. It seems there was a physical activity where the queen of Tokiwadai wasn't wholly inept in.

She had led them to a funnel cake stand. She ordered the thing, and the two of them had sat down.

Touma wasn't eating.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me your eating ability is still in the rebound from the rollercoasters?" She asked. The thought that they were sharing a meal was in her head, but she couldn't find herself to care all too much over that little detail.

"This Kamijou's eating ability is perfectly fine. My issue is that I am hesitant to eat his dubious collection of diabetes and tooth decay." He said this while poking at the unholy creation with his fork.

She simply fixed him a look before shoving her fork with a piece of said dubious diabetes into his mouth. While part of her was worried over the indirect kiss, she once again found herself unable to care.

They found their way to a photo booth after the "meal." Before he could even get his mouth open to suggest they go inside the actual photography building nearby for something more professional, Misaki had dragged him into the both, paid the fee, and was anxiously awaiting the camera.

* * *

Shifting focus away from a small photo booth in a theme park, we come to a collection of middle schoolers in oversized hats and coasts, passing around binoculars and speaking in hushed, conspiratorial voices.

"It's true."

"The queen is actually with that boy."

"So that him, the prince?"

"No one is good enough for our queen!"

Junko was ignoring the hushed and manic speaking of her fellow clique mates. She was instead thinking about all the changes her queen had gone through in the past week or so. Just the Sunday before last, the queen had run off into the night.

She knew Misaki was not well when she had done that. The weeks and months preceding that she had grown increasingly detached, depressive, and isolated. Junko couldn't sleep one bit that night; then, her queen ran off.

But then she had returned — escorted home by a nondescript young man with a judgment band in the dead of night. Dorm manager had seemed furious at first, both at Misaki for leaving in the first place and in her late return, but then the boy told a battle with a resurgent Skill-Out using a "Capacity Down" and a battle the two of them fought her heart had melted.

Junko was listening in on the conservation and was shocked, such things to happen to her queen, and who was the young man to help?

When the queen was back in her dorm, she was expecting a look of shock or maybe trauma on her face. Her queen had looked so shook during the story and was just as passionate when telling her side of the tale as well.

So, then she came into the room with a smile on her face and giggling Junko didn't know what to do. She intended to ask her queen what happened, if she was okay, and if she needed to talk but couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Her queen had simply smiled at her, apologized for any worry she might have caused, and went to bed laughing lightly about the "solid cover."

The next day the school and the clique were abuzz with rumors and talk of the event. Shokuhou remained tight-lipped, however, and so did Dorm manager, and so nothing came of the incident. At least until the summer flood prevention preparation day.

Her queen was gone the entire day, and much unlike the sad and dull girl from before came back the picture of expressiveness. She was angry, happy, and tried all at once. She asked, and her queen had said she had spent her day with a friend.

In the following days, this response became more and more frequent, along with that Junko could only assume was communication with said person judging by her newfound texting habit. Junko should have been worried about this abrupt change in her queen, yet she seemed so much happier, busier, and alive again. As such, she simply stayed quiet and let this happen. She eventually learned the truth, that of her queen spending time with the judgment boy from before and their activities. She was happy and relieved for her queen. She no longer came back into their dorm like a living corpse, but excitable young women that she was.

She eventually spoke to the queen about it, and in place of the icy and dismissive reply, she was expecting she was greeted with embarrassment and denial.

In school, the queen was more personable; she spent time and interacted with her clique. She started going to class with a light in her eyes again, granted it was still dulled given the nature of "bonus courses" being taken during the summer.

Everyone noticed this shift-faculty, clique, and other students. Once again rumors spread and Junko given a high ranker in the clique and the queen's roommate she had been asked about this positive change, she, however, with respect to her queen's privacy, stayed mum on the subject at hand.

This change was good; no matter how she may have felt about the boy and his virtues, he was making the queen happy like she wanted to live life again. And so, she was thankful. She addressed the gossiping girls behind her and told them as much.

Initially, surprise was written on their faces, but that gave way to expectable and relief. Soon the clique was not investigating for any purpose other than to state their curiosity. Her tongue lashing and settling things straight had utterly changed the mood of the group.

"If the queen is happy, then so must we be."

"The prince must be something special if he brought this about."

Junko, despite never having met the boy, found herself agreeing with that assessment. It was only right for her queen to have a prince.

* * *

Back in the photo, both a young man found himself sneezing.

Stopping from looking over the photos the look of pleasure was replaced with one of corner written across Misaki's face

"Touma, are you okay?" she asked, now placing her favorite photos in her handbag and handing the others to Touma. He took them and put them in his pocket before replying.

"Just some allergies, nothing too serious. Touma looked at her and then off into the distance. "I know it's getting late, but do you want to do one last ride?" He asked.

She answered the question by grabbing onto his arm and walking in the direction with Touma.

* * *

His motion sickness came back in full force. That funnel cake certainly did not help the situation any. As should be expected, they left the park shortly after, heading back out the entrance they came through and crossed through an actual park on their way again; however, something unexpected happened. Something sinister.

Shokuhou Misaki could no longer hear the loud cicada cries.

There was a simple reason for that.

On that summer day, pigeons completely covered her.

"…"

"Wahh, wahh, wahh!"

She had lost her stuffed prizes, the swarm of sky rats. She didn't know if they came first for the bag of popcorn or her soul. Regardless the fiends had sensed her weakness and attacked.

At the moment, her companion was fending off her attackers while she huddled over her last untouched procession-the stuffed bumble bee Touma had won for her; while in a defensive curl. Despite the swinging of his bag and that she assumed was martial arts, the swarm of around 50 pigeons was not letting up.

Within a few moments, the rest of her popcorn was eaten, and her prices that she "won" were little more than stuffing on the ground. She had only eaten a few pieces on the way out of the theme park before the attack happened. With their victory the gang of marauding avians few away, they are leaving her covered in feathers and with a massive hole in her pride.

"I was gone for like 2 minutes, and you got jumped by a swarm of birds! What were you even doing?" He sounded exasperated. He was additionally out of breath from fighting the bird's swarm.

"But…I… That wasn't my fault! I was the one attacked by the park's pigeon posse!"

"This goes beyond simply being unathletic."

"What?"

"Why does it seem so familiar? Do you maybe have the same tendency for misfortune as me?" He was looking worried. Did his relationship with lady luck sour her own by pure osmosis?

"N-no, I don't. A perfect queen like me would never have that kind of negative ability displayed on her status screen! If I did it was your fault, I've seen the effects of your feud with fate."

This likely would have continued with not for the boy before her stopping then fishing something out of his bag. It took her a second, but she recognized it as the silver whistle he as directing traffic with a few days before. He had a pitying look in his eye when he addressed her.

"Just, just take it. You need it more than me." He handed it to her, acknowledging the confused look on her face before continuing.

"You need this with you; if you didn't have it, I would be worried sick."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was slightly offended by the concern.

"Use it if you're in trouble. It might give me more chances to save you." Her heart began beating a little faster at that.

Once she took it "because he said to," she realized he had pretty well tamed her. She would never have admitted it, though. At the least, the taming went both ways, judging by the direction today had taken under her intent.

'Honestly, this isn't all that different from putting a bell on a cat's collar.' While the idea of having something that marked the two of them as together was very appealing, it was still slightly degrading.

At least the whistle was nice. She'd seen it used before, it was ingrained with the judgment symbol on its top and was made of shining metal. It had a decent weight behind it and seemed to be of high quality.

The slender girl, now completely covered in feathers (both her uniform and hair were smothered in the foul material), put the silver whistle around her neck, like she had seen Touma do.

"That's my traffic whistle; it makes a sound I can recognize anywhere; heard it enough. I got it from my branch, but I'd rather you have it at this point." He seemed both worried and disappointed at the same time.

She moved to put it in her mouth to try it out before a thought crossed her mind.

'Wait, given this thing's second-hand ability doesn't that make this an indirect kiss? I've seen him out his mouth all over this thing!"

Her face grew red, but Touma only continued to look on nonchalantly. She almost wanted to hit him for that attitude but thought better of it. This as a big deal, however. The easy-going atmosphere in the scene irritated her a bit, but she relaxed and placed his whistle in her mouth.

"Do you think It will actually help?" He merely shrugged from her question.

"I mean probably, at the very least, it will be more comfortable on the throat then screaming; trust me, I've used it plenty, and the sound is distinct."

The bright and ear-piercing noise rang out through the park.

An indirect kiss still counted, did it not?

That was a novel thought. One she should have been surprised to be having but couldn't help it; in fact, she was happy to be moving along the chain on progress, closer to the boy. A heel faced turn had been made, but she was very content with the direction she was headed in.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, here's the next one. I'm pretty pumped with the reception I've gotten in the last few days, and judging on the rush I get when a fanfiction email comes in, I doubt I'll be stopping anytime soon.

On closer inspection, I've not done a disclaimer, so: I don't own or am I affiliated in any way with this franchise.

This is actually the second time I've written the author's note. I clicked off when I tried to read the reviews, so there's that. Anyway, this chapter got finished early riding the coattails of post-test relaxation. Expect the next chapter anywhere from a few days to 2 weeks from now.

Time for reviews(again)

Fortitude501: Glad you liked it. I uploaded a bit early than needed because I was up late, and not uploading on mayday would have been a shame.

Guest1: Yeah, I see no problem with that. I'll just write that down in the story notes from when I need an OC.

Ultra Instinct shaggy: :) hope this chapter keeps up that feeling.

Bluejack22: Good to hear that my dialogue isn't disappointing.

Sergio644: Jazzed to hear that. I love 'em too, but I wasn't able to get my fix, so I wrote this for my fellow people of taste out there. Judging by this. I can say that I have every intention of finishing this story.

Well, that's what I got at the moment. Read, review and all that jazz,

Author's note 2:

Howdy

(revised 6/25)

This one took a bit longer to get fixed up. Reading something you wrote while looking out for mistakes is possibly the most boring thing I've done in a hot minute.

I'm amazed y'all managed to sick with me lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Golden days

Chapter 4: Something in the way

* * *

'Maybe I can convince Misaki to pick up some new hobbies.'

Touma found himself having this thought for a perfectly good reason. He was currently carrying Misaki's shopping bags.

Usually, this would have been a relatively minor affair, but given the sheer amount of shopping he had been dragged along for recently, it was little wonder his interests began to wane. Well, interest is a strong word; will to carry on would be more accurate.

Despite very promising advances in their recreation habits based on yesterday, it seemed Touma was back at square one. Maybe he could convince her to do something besides shopping and eating out. Even if Touma did enjoy spending time with Misaki, that much time spent doing one thing does get to a person; maybe if he phrased it the right way, he could make some progress. Touma attempted to voice his thoughts.

"Say, haven't you been a little overzealous with your spending recently?" Touma sincerely hoped that would work, should he not watch his words he could find himself in the proverbial doghouse. In response to that, Misaki turned to look at Touma with an incredulous look painted across her face.

"How so, Touma? One should think my budget ability is perfectly acceptable, given my allowance." Looking directly at him, she was somehow able to ignore her frankly impressive purchase when addressing him.

"Err well…" he trailed off while nodding his head loosely to bring her attention to his two arms laden with bags and the litany of purchases within them.

"Oh, don't be like that; you are a perfectly healthy young man with a physical ability more than capable of this type of conduct." Given how she had changed the topic of the conversation from her spending to Touma's reaction to it appeared that Touma had, in fact, not chosen his words carefully.

"That is hardly the point; the issue is that this Kamijou is carrying so much in the first place." He sounded exasperated. He had lost control of this conversation.

"While that may be true, I think it fair I raise a counterpoint." She looked at him, a smile dancing across her visage. Touma merely looked at her with tired eyes.

"It's not like I keep you around for your brains." She had a spring in her step as she turned from looking at him and headed off to another store. Touma shuffling after her, struggling to keep hold of the load he was stuck in possession of.

"Such Misfortune."

* * *

While the idea of quantity having a quality of its own was a common one, it did not apply to Shokuhou Misaki. Given her status as a level 5, she had the means and the will to strive not only for quantity but also quality. In effect, this led to Touma Kamijou sitting in yet another boutique today. He really should have been used to the action at this point. He was a young man sitting down in a women's clothing store, however, and that brought with it a variety of reactions that kept him on edge.

Some of the looks he got were pitying; these types either understood his circumstance or mistook him for Misaki's significant other.

Regardless, the look of pity and the weak smiles were welcome. Other times the disgust or perhaps disdain he saw in the eyes of the clients of the establishment he had been brought to judging him with was common. He could fell their suspicious eyes.

These types seemed to take him as some sort of teenage pervert sitting around trying to leer at the changing rooms and its users, which in some respect he did, it wasn't as if Misaki let him go elsewhere.

Sometimes they left with their poor impression, and at other times, an appearance from Misaki would change their perspective; either way, Touma was not fond of those looks.

What was undoubtedly his least favorite, however, were the pleased looks he got from some of the fairer sex. They saw what appeared to be a young man waiting patiently and supporting his girlfriend in her endeavors, despite the obvious pain it brought him. If the jealousy were deserved and not the effect of a misinterpretation, then he would have felt some guilt in the pleasure the attention brought him. He was a hormonal teen, after all, and positive female attention was always appreciated.

All of that was one thing. However, something much more important was taking up Touma's attention.

No, it wasn't a 'stunning' outfit that Misaki would not even be able to wear.

It was the dog that was seated in the seat across from him.

While it wasn't uncommon to see pets in the city seeing a dog in a chair in a place like this was, the odd situation of the dog itself only paled in comparison to the dog itself. See, this was no ordinary doggo.

This animal appeared to be a cyborg. That may have been an exaggeration to many, and an unreliable claim for most but the evidence spoke for itself.

Stretching out of a backpack on the back of the golden retriever were two mechanical arms, like what one may find in some hospitals or attached to lab equipment, and with these metal appendages, the dog was reading a newspaper.

Should that not be enough, the glasses set across the canine's face (muzzle? Touma was not sure) only moved the dog further into the uncanny valley.

Touma had pinched himself a few times after sitting down. Not 5 minutes after seating himself on the uncomfortable bench had passed before noticing the dog. After seeing the dog equip gasses and begin to read, on top of a female researcher coming out of the changing rooms and asking for approval on a blouse, Touma had been stunned still.

The strangest part of the interaction had to be the thumbs-down motion of the mechanical arms, judging the quality of the article of clothing. There were undoubtedly more bizarre forces at work in the city. The superhumans that made up the population being the most poignant example.

Years of being immersed in the uncanny, however, desensitize someone; this process, while making someone expectant of teens bending reality to their whims, did not account for hyper-intelligent, much less fashion-savvy, golden retrievers.

Misaki came out of the changing rooms shortly after. Approaching from the left and seeking her closest friend's (although that was not saying much) opinion on the pants and shirt she had tried on.

At first, she assumed his ignoring of her query was only from shock over her beauty, but his continued gaze across and away from her proved otherwise.

She moved in front of him with arms crossed under her nonexistent bust and posed a much more pointed question now with his partial attention.

"Why is your distraction ability so high Kamijou; a beautiful young lady is trying on clothes before your eyes, and you aren't even paying attention! What could possibly be so important?"

She growled the majority of that statement; it wasn't ladylike, but she was not feeling as such at that moment. After all of this and that he wasn't even giving her the time of day, it actually hurt her pride to an extent.

'He had better not be looking at some other girl.' Her thoughts were hostile, but so was she. Her foot began to tap impatiently while her hands rested on her hips while she waited for her answer.

In response, Touma merely maintained the bewildered gaze on his face and pointed at the sight before him. Her eyes followed the direction of his hand, and upon seeing what was perhaps even stranger than the giant brain that empowered her, turned to look at Touma, any anger now gone from the girl. A thought came from her in an attempt to maintain her anchor to reality.

"We are both seeing the dog, right? Our Sanity ability is not gone, is it?" She could only feel an immense flood of relief as Touma began to nod frantically and motion for her to sit with him and observe for a moment more of what was a once in a lifetime experience.

* * *

_So, do you think that robot dog had a smaller robot inside the backpack, or was the backpack a coverup for like some sort of arm plugin_?

Misaki had to chuckle at that.

As shocking as that incident had been, it wasn't like she had not seen sights, stranger. It seemed Touma had not, however, at least based on his reaction to the whole ordeal.

It had been a day, and he was still going on about it. She supposed that there might be some history that Touma had with either dogs or robots that she wasn't aware of. If that were the case, then just how many advanced machines were running around in this city?

That was an uncomfortable thought.

One that she was thankfully distracted from.

The sun was shining in through the high Tokiwadai windows in the library. Her clique was sitting around one of the tables on the far side of the large building. It had been nice. Her life had been on the up and up.

A month or so ago, she could not imagine lounging around in her time off. She found herself in the library after Junko told her the clique was planning to have a "study hall," in effect they came to talk about what teenage girls would speak of; in layman's terms this, which was supposed to be a time for academics, had become time for socializing.

Not that Misaki had any issues with this; in fact, she had foreseen it happening and still came. Unlike the excitable girls around her, she found herself being much more reserved; she chose to sit back and watch the antics of her clique play out. It was unlikely that Misaki would have taken part, much less while in a friendly chat with Junko.

Said girl was enthusiastically speaking about her plans for their faction's free time. Junko was seemingly lost in thought, moving between loosely connected concepts and had stopped paying much attention to Misaki. For all her professionalism and diligence, she was quite the airhead.

Being talked at rather than to was not something Misaki was used to experiencing. Being a 5th level did come with a particular type of limelight, yet she was finding it oddly pleasant. Merely taking part in interactions with others, without the need for control or suspicion or anything except her time and presence, the communication was newfound, and already she liked the atmosphere. She should have been doing this earlier.

Back in the Clone Dolly labs, it was constantly her time to shine. She had always been a focal point of research. Her position as the strongest girl and most successful child error had made her into something of a figurehead, regardless if she wanted to be one or not.

The other girls were impressive, and the Clone Dolly project was one of the most successful Esper programs in the city. Growing up, a leading figure for children struggling when she herself had been one was not something she should have been taking on at her young age. It did, however, shape her social positions in 3 ways.

She still occupied a queen-bee position, be it by her own self-conscious need to surround herself with subordinates or social conditioning turning her into a charismatic figure, girls drew themselves to Misaki and she encouraged them to do so.

In a difference and defiance to her upbringing, her freedom expressed itself in ways that left her from removed from positions of oversight; she had had more than her fill of that role growing up. Most importantly, however, despite the years gone by and her struggles, she still had the sweet girl with braids in her life.

'If only the other girls from the labs were still here.' The thought brought about unhappy memories, and her focus shifted back to the lavender-haired girl.

'Whatever did I do to deserve Junko?' in a way, the girl had been her rock. For much of their childhood, she had been by her side.

When the Clone Dolly labs went under, she stayed with her. They lived together for a year, and Junko tried her best to help Misaki in any way that she could. Unfortunately, a few weeks ago, that wasn't enough. Hard as it was to admit, Misaki had been ready to make a final choice, one that would have likely hurt Junko far more than it would have harmed herself. In some way, it was good to see that even in her darkest hour, when she felt so alone, such was not the case.

In an apt comparison that was much the same way, Junko felt about Misaki.

From their youth, Junko felt that Misaki was the only person she could reach out toward. They were the strongest two child errors, though Misaki was far beyond her. In effect, she was the only person Junko couldn't harm, and so they connected.

Unlike so many in the lab, who looked towards big-sis or herself, Misaki felt no such connection to her. To her, Junko was just the understudy.

During her time with Misaki, she had learned to control her power and began to interact with the other children in those labs. When Misaki helped her control her powers by removing the mental barriers, she opened the world for her.

Even if she did not have the heart to tell Misaki that it did not completely heal her, it was for these ties that Junko stuck with Misaki through thick and thin. Years spent together for each other, only solidified these bonds. Junko loved Misaki like a sister, a cruel, haughty, and uncontrollable sister but one all the same.

"I just can't decide how we should do this. Should appeal for pool use or one of the dining halls, there is just so much we can do with either!"

Junko had not stopped speaking for a fair few minutes at this point. In part, it was her building enthusiasm and, in another, the subconscious increasing in intensity to match that of the slowly rising levels of noise from the table as a whole.

Shokuhou Misaki merely nodded along; she had her mind on other matters at this point, mainly those that in some way the clique reminded her of.

When Junko and herself had been admitted into Tokiwadai, it had been shortly after the end of Dolly, both the lab and the girl. It had been a hard time for Misaki. She coped in the ways she knew how. She collected girls to surrounded herself with, created a persona of the detached and lofty queen, apart from the world of Tokiwadai.

It was unhealthy, but at the time, she wanted to grieve and to take her life back for what was effectively the first time. And so, she reigned, she excelled in all she set her mind to. It was, for this reason, she was sure she was not athletically gifted, she merely didn't care, not out of her own weak point and slothfulness, any who said otherwise were doomsayers.

Her depressive nature during this time, not being conducive to physical health, was the real root cause. The heavy thoughts still came, her guilt and powerlessness haunted her even in her new life—the merits of which she rejected in favor of fixation on the past.

These heavy thoughts were no longer with her. Yes, she still was scarred from her upbringing and the events that occurred, but now she could truly live her life, stop and smell the roses if you will.

The Spikey-haired boy was a good influence in her life. She was learning to move on while still remembering. To live for herself and what she cared for. It was that which was Misaki was doing right now. Should the spikey haired-boy be unavailable, there was no place she would have rather been than with Junko and the girls.

"My queen, did you hear me?" Junko looked at her with a straight face, but she could tell the questioner already had her answer.

"Ahh, sorry, my listening ability must be negatively affected by the chatter." Misaki hoped that was convincing. It wasn't.

Junko merely shook her head lightly and repeated herself to her oldest and dearest friend.

"The Tokiwadai Summer festival is coming up; do you think it would be a good idea for our clique to take part? Maybe we could run a fundraiser or a booth of some kind." That was not the original thought, but she elaborated now that she had the 5th level's full attention.

"Why your creative ability is astounding; both of those ideas are great, you should get the clique's opinion, conveniently, they are right here," Misaki said.

While Junko's eyes lit up and she moved further down the table to maximize the number of ears she could proselytize to, Misaki just sat back and thought. She was aware of what the Festival entailed. The school would be open to the outside, and they would put on their best face—both of them at the of campus location back in the garden.

Other schools would be impressed, sponsors and support wooed and their talents put on display. More importantly, however, was that the school was open to guests. At that thought, her heart began to beat a little faster. Excitement, just like Junko moment ago, started to well up within her.

'I can finally dress up. That will show Touma all this shopping was not for naught. My fashion power is not useless.'

What was left to her subconscious was her excitement to have him with her at Tokiwadai, to show him off in a way.

'We have to look nice; we'll go out and find something presentable for him to wear.' She had another little thought. 'Maybe the clique and I can get makeovers, Junko would look so pretty with ringlets.'

So started her frantic planning, for when the Queen of Tokiwadai set her mind on something, it was done.

* * *

Touma spun around in his swivel chair once more. He stopped himself with a firm foot planted into the side of his desk. Looking down, Touma saw what was troubling him. He had recently received his scores from the city mock entrance exams. While many a middle schooler was worrying over their grades, over what schools to send them to, and which ones they could be accepted into after another real entrance exam, he did not have that problem. Instead, he was faced with a dilemma.

"Top marks, huh, well, I suppose I did do a fair bit of studying," Touma muttered to himself. He had been a good student from the day he started his schooling in academy city, but this was something else.

While Touma had by no means aced the test, they were not meant for that purpose, well unless you were a level 5, but Touma was far from that. While a level 4 may be impressive, he couldn't help the way that Kakine's and Misaki's casual display of world bending power suck in his mind.

But that is neither here nor there.

Be it from help from someone who certainly understood the material, his own educational accolades, or a fluke, he found himself with a grade sheet that could be described as a skeleton key.

With this transcript, he could probably even get into one of the top schools if he applied himself. In that lay the problem; should he?

He had attended good schools before, back in elementary and middle school, before SCHOOL. He could get proper schooling, better grades, and an easier time in the city. So, why was he hesitant?

A few reasons he knew for sure, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to being the worst of his doubts. Sure, he could do all this, but what was the point? His grades were up to scratch; the system scan told him that Touma was unlikely to see any improvements, and he did not care for the status it would bring. Besides, he liked his school, teachers, and classmates.

He had to move; however, middle school was over. He almost felt jealous of Misaki; she wouldn't have to worry about moving schools and applications for a long while. They only had about a year's difference in age, but thanks to Touma being born very late in the year, he was young for his class. Misaki, being born right after the school year cut off, was old for her grade.

This leads to the circumstance where they lacked much of an age gap, but the two were separated substantially so far as schooling went. She could be stress-free for a damn long time while he was stuck debating where he wanted to go in life. This circumstance, of course, being made all the harder in that his options were near-limitless - an issue for someone who had a hard time deciding what he wanted for dinner.

Still, though, he thought something more prestigious might be helpful. If for nothing else, then an enclosed campus and dorm living.

Given Touma's habit of getting involved with petty crime and hostile visits, something more mundane would be a nice change of pace, certainly one that is in order.

'Misaki gets to live at her fancy school; she probably has never even seen a mugging.' He thought to himself.

At that thought, his choice became harder. For all his ideas of more comfort, wouldn't it be wrong if someone like himself who helped out in that type of situation were to go elsewhere? What of all the assault and harassment he had put an end to? Would they continue and have more unfortunate consequences if he didn't stay? His head fell on his desk, and he exhaled a long slow breath. He had been at this for hours at this point, and no progress had been made.

"You know what; this Kamijou has good grades. I'm shooting for the stars" he snapped upright and started going through school catalogs.

He had picked up enough of them. If he was being frank, part of this motivation came for a desire to wear a saccharine smile and tell Misaki he went to a better school than Tokiwadai. That, of course, narrowed the list by a considerable margin.

Ignoring the schools to far away from himself and, more importantly, his friends and acquaintances, he was only left with one valid choice: Nagatenjouki Academy. Sure, it was hard to get into, but he could do it.

His studying with Misaki had gotten him this far, maybe he could ask for some more help and see if he could go all the way. Hell, it wasn't too far from where he lived, and if worst came to worst, he would only have to move over a branch or two for judgment and could likely still patrol the same area. It checked all the boxes really.

With a sense of conviction set in his belly, he went straight into his research, and by the hour's end would be ready to send his transcript. There was only one thing he needs to do at this point.

"Hmm, I'm impressed by the amount of effort you are willing to put into this decision, but I'm going to have to say no." This crushing remark came from his boss-Yomikawa Aiho. She took one look at the school at the top of his forms before sliding it back to him.

"W-what? Why not? If anything, should you not be encouraging me to apply myself." Touma was dumbfounded; this was not the reaction he was expecting.

"That right there 'applying yourself,' we both know full well how that turned out last time." She fixed him with a mild look, and he winced. "After the last time, you were at a High-level school you and that level 5 created one of the most dangerous paramilitaries in the city! That is quite the accomplishment of all things considered."

Miss Yomikawa was, of course, referring to his and Kakine's pet program gone out of hand-SCHOOL. He paused for a moment before opening his mouth in an attempt to plead before he was cut off again.

"After the last time I don't care how much you've improved, I wouldn't trust you around impressionable superpowered teens to save my life. I know you are a good kid, but the last thing you and by extension, the last thing judgment needs right now is some sort of Kamijou faction of vigilantes running around."

Her words crushed Touma, for once he had a plan, he was going to follow through and keep moving on, yet here he was being stopped. The dejected look on his face must have caught the attention of Yomikawa, given that she continued.

She sighed deeply first.

"Look, I got stuck, keeping my eye on you. I'll send your transcript to the school I work at, its right next to the one you're going to right now." Again, she saw his pained expression. She sighed again and kept speaking.

"Tell you what, I'm supposed to make sure you don't get in trouble, and if you keep out of it as you have, I'll see what I can do about you taking courses from this school you want to attend alright?" Her inflection made it seems like a question, but he understood it was a command. He nodded. Still extremely disappointed with this turn of events and left her office.

Yomikawa Aiho just stared after him. He was a good kid, she liked him, and he was a skilled judgment officer. Aiho wished she hadn't had to do that.

It was out of her hands. However, part of the judgment reform, he started on required oversight. Aiho couldn't imagine that allowing the exact circumstance that created the first incident to repeat themselves constituted a wise oversight.

She was still unhappy with how it tuned out. Touma would probably resent her, at least for a while, and as his superior, Aiho knew how much less effective he was at his job when he had something on the mind.

No, this hadn't been ideal in the slightest.

* * *

"So, then she just tells me no, like she's my mother or something! This is Academy City; how am I being forced into a less academic life?" Touma had planned to call Misaki anyway, to inform her of his school choice, but after the last few minutes, his motivation turned into more a vent than anything.

On the other side of the call, Misaki was both understanding and surprised. She understood and was sympathetic to his concerns; after all, just because she was supposed to "observe," Touma hardly meant she could just kill his ambitions like that; secondly, she was surprised because he was trying to get into one of 5 best schools in the city.

"This whole situation just blows, this Kamijou tried, I honestly did, but I might as well just tank some test and go back to being an average student if this is what happens." Touma continued his complaints. Typically, his venting was more light-hearted, hardly serious by any measure, but it seemed this hit a sore spot.

Misaki was sure there was some other part of the story she was missing that caused Touma to be so reactive. She knew that she should change the subject; she knew it was a sour spot for Touma, and moving on may be the best she could do for him at the time being.

_"Speaking of blows-turns out the school is making me take part in its Summer festival, not even with a group, but as some trophy to parade about."_ While the abrupt change may be jarring, she was sure he would appreciate the change in subject, plus she had been wanting to talk to him about this.

_"They just called me in and went: Shokuhou Misaki, you are this school's pride you have to represent us," _she said, mimicking the voice of a cranky old woman best she could, the impression was terrible, and it drew a short chuckle out of Touma.

_"I'm not sure if I can even take part in the photos booth that my cliq-friends are running"_ It was good for the both of them to air their problem, it was even better to have someone who wanted to listen.

They had changed quite a lot in these weeks, both of them were very pleased with the drastic new direction, Misaki especially.

Nowadays, Misaki was much more personable, involved with her community at Tokiwadai, and generally happier. But it wasn't just that, she knew that he was more than a friend to her at this point, the feeling of butterflies she got so often quashed any doubts on that subject. Still, Misaki was unaware of the nature, much less extent of his feelings, and doubted she could accurately describe, much less confront her own.

In Touma's camp, much was awry, or rather not awry. These past weeks were probably the most content he had been in a long while. The comparison was not precisely fitting, and Touma knew that, but he could not help comparing this August to his time with SCHOOL.

He was busy, had plans, spent time doing recreation, and, most importantly, interacted with people he liked daily. Much as it hurt to admit, Touma had become something of a recluse after joining judgment. He hadn't tried, but the results spoke for themselves. He was isolated, lacked a support structure, and ended up devoting himself to something our protagonist did not feel strongly about for the sake of keeping his thoughts occupied. His work was good, he was at least proud and motivated in going what good he could, his coworkers liked him, but the separation between them was not something he was able to overcome. But when one of his hikes lead to an unforeseen event, a new norm took form.

Touma now had something to look forward to when waking up, a passion for going along with his purpose. The feeling of loneliness and boredom, giving way to a genuine enthusiasm for his life. It had become more than just the experience, once again, it was a life with at the least a semblance of meaning.

Oddly enough, it seemed to produce a side effect of him becoming much more domestic. He had spent much less time in the hospital from judgment elated incidents and as a whole was more focused on the aspects of life not related to his work. He spent more time for his sake. His heroism was not gone by any means; they simply manifest in schooling and slightly safer judgment practices rather than what he would define as laziness.

"Can your school just do that? What would they have done if you said no, or had other plans?" his voice rang clear through the call, the judgment branch did have superior reception than that of his dormitory.

_"Well, my resurgence in participation ability is recent in the scheme of things. If anything, that administration probably assumes I'm a detached loner with a god complex and unhealthy coping mechanism."_ She may as well be frank with Touma, the idea that he was unaware of her attempted suicide was nonsense at this point.

"I can see the idea behind that line of thought, but don't you think it's a little harsh? What your saying is that your school was willing to put you in a position to do something you potentially had no desire to do on the assumption you were in no place to deny them." With that phrasing, Misaki winced. It sounded worse when spoken aloud like that. She made a noncommittal hum to let Touma know she acknowledged his point without anything to add.

"This Kamijou is not one to speak about self-destructive tendencies put should you maybe just say no?" His voice was a curious mix of worry and trepidation at what may have been an over-application of his train of thought.

_"I have already told them I would, and I'm a woman of my word. It isn't like I'm in a bad place now either. The Fair will be an inconvenience, but it's no end of the world. I get that the motivation is suspect, but you don't have to be so princely over this; I can handle a little disappointment now and then."_ She sounded both earnest and condescending in a way he knew that only Misaki could pull off.

They both knew where the other was coming from. Touma had some idea that Misaki, in the past, much as she was currently, was the kind of person who could handle a burden and could bite the bullet for something she didn't want to do.

Her main concern was the loss of her agency in the decision, not the result.

On her end, Misaki was well aware of his hero complex by now. Sure, it was slightly irksome that he could not place his faith in her to handle herself, but the jolt of happiness running through her at his viewing her as worthy of deliberate protection out shadowed the negative.

In a sense, they had begun to see what truly made the other tick.

Musing on that, Touma pushed off from his seat, rolling away from the paperwork he was ignoring and towards the water dispense and its half-full jug of water. Misaki hadn't said anything at the end of that, and while filling up a Dixie cup from the dispenser under the blue handle, he spoke.

"I'm just worried about you is all." He signed, not at his confession of intent but rather as an outlet of his frustrations that had been mounting all day.

_"I can see that."_ She then chuckled at his little sigh; luckily, he could not see her blushing on the other line at the sentiment.

_"W-well, this means my tolerance ability is greater than yours, you broke into complaints about something you wish didn't happen, and your workload before I did. Not very heroic behavior now, is it?" _

She had become progressively more teasing as she went on, never mind the stutter from the slight embarrassment Misaki was turning on Touma. Her talent for seriousness was beginning to wane. She felt something more light-hearted was in order. There was not much point in complaining over something already set in stone after all.

_"You know it seems I'm much more responsible than you Kamijou; I've already finished what I was doing for my clique. But you? Using our little chat to ignore your work, aren't you~?"_ The last consonant was deliberately drawn out to highlight her point. Touma could only choke on his water.

It appeared the sound carried over as she began to laugh.

_"Should I just head over there? No reason to stay on the phone. Unless you are worried about your boss, that is."_ Referring to the woman he had mild beef with was probably underhanded, but judging from his reply, she found herself smirking.

"Well, I see no reason why not. I'll have another chair when you get here." Touma said as such, without any pause. It seemed her tactic had worked. She could not help smiling to herself before moving off her couch and telling Junko where she was going. If her roommate had anything to say to Misaki, she didn't hear it as Misaki left quite quickly.

* * *

"Hey, Touma, you just spilled over those documents," Misaki said while putting some rice noodle into her mouth. On her way over to the 164th branch, Touma had called and asked if she had eaten yet. It being around five and Misaki not being one of advanced age had not and told Touma as such.

To that, he asked if she wanted to take out, and they decided to meet halfway at a Thai joint. In any case, while she was able to keep a hold of her meal, Touma lacked such an ability.

"Such misfortune." Was the grumbled response from Touma to her prompt. He reached toward the pile of napkins they took and began dabbing at the spill.

"That was less misfortune and more your lack of eating ability, I've seen children with better dining habits." He certainly didn't take that laying down.

"This Kamijou is a young man perfectly capable of eating; a small accident is not indicative of a wider trend at all!"

"Really now? Then how is it that I recall you knocking your water on the waitress not three days ago? If this trend doesn't show your lack of ability, I don't know what does." She replied coolly, slowly rotating in her chair to see the look of trepidation on Touma's face.

"Oh, heh, you remember that do you?" He sounded coy at being caught and began to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Luckily, he used his left hand, which was absent of any chopsticks or their residual sauce.

"How could I have forgotten something about my dear friend so quickly, do you doubt my friendship ability?" She continued with the coy confrontation with both faux pained speech and a clearly faked pout.

"For a level 5, you are hardly the image of professionalism that one conjures up, harassing those beneath you so." This time he managed to take a bite of his Pad Thai without a spill.

"With peons like these who can blame me." She chuckled at the look of surprise at her quick retort. She had caught on to his manner of speech some time ago; at this point, he should have been expecting it, and if not, then shame on him.

"That is awfully harsh, Misaki." He backed down from this conversation; once again, she had gotten the upper hand. He picked up his pen as she wore a content smile. The two of them sat in comfortable silence as he chugged away at the ever-diminishing pile of parking violations and noise complaints.

She looked over his collection of paperwork picking up one and reading over it.

"For all the time you spend in the hospital, your work seems rather bland." She fixed him with one of her squinted looks. "You wouldn't happen to be avoiding me in there, have you?" That was not what he was expecting.

"Hardly, I have to do the grunt work half the time, and since I'm the only level 4 here, they keep sending me out when Espers get rowdy." She looked pleased with his explanation. Odd, she was worried about that, though, right?

"It would be more because of your ability; then your level would it not?"

"Well, the ability is tied to the ability. But yeah, I am particularly good at raining on the parades of grandeur some Espers work themselves into."

"That common? The girls at Tokiwadai are high level, and they seem tame to me, at least I can't see them going rogue."

"Well, it wouldn't have been the first time a level 3 or 4 got to full of themselves." He looked like he remembered something. "There was this one geomancer who acted out after I stopped an illegal duel of his. He started chucking asphalt me. If I was anything else but specialized in messing with other Espers, he could have hurt someone. It seems for every high level, you get an egotistical child to balance out. It's pretty damn irritating."

While Misaki did not fully understand the context as she lacked the experience he had, she could still appreciate the point. Superpowered teenagers were a dangerous demographic.

Perhaps that was why diplomatic relations are so cold?

"What's it like being a high level?" Misaki asked him after taking in his story. He looked perplexed.

"You would know that much better than I would, you know, being the 5th most powerful person on the planet and all." He did not get what Misaki was trying to get across.

"Well yes, but at Tokiwadai, everyone is a high-level, so it just feels normal. But you have been around in normal society; you get what it is like to be high-level to the rest of the city because you aren't cooped up around high-powered school-girls all day."

"There is a high-powered girl around me all day, though," he lightly joked before continuing. "It feels like everyone is one edge. Like I'm dangerous. Either I'm put on a pedestal for being part of the cream of the crop or something to be scared and jealous of. Honestly, the power is nice, but I don't think the status is worth it in the slightest."

She expected he would say something like this; her…friend was humble to the core. It looked like he had reached the end of his work, looking over another paper and signing off while he spoke.

"I had no idea. The lab I grew up at had girls around the general ability as myself, then Tokiwadai, and well, I guess I haven't exactly been part of the populous, have I?"

She felt comfortable talking to Touma about this. All things considered, he was her best friend and the only other person who knew her as well as Junko, and she was practically her sister. It felt good to talk about it, not having to bear the heavy thoughts by herself.

"Well, I surrounded myself with Espers myself. I used to be a level one, you know? At first, the only thing I could do was detect AIM waves. I couldn't understand the ability, sense potential actions, or have clairvoyance. I could still mess with AIM waves, but 8-year olds don't get involved with street violence very often, so that aspect of my power never came up."

He paused briefly, digging up memories.

"Once my friends and I got stronger, though, we only really spent time with each other, and Kakine was way stronger than I was even back then." He sounded remorseful about that last part.

"Did something happening?" she asked. Something in the back of her mind recognized the odd name, but she couldn't for the life of her place it.

"Yeah, we had this group, you see. We started it as some kind of school club with our friends. It started as us two and two other classmates of ours — two level fours and two-level threes when we formed. A bit like your clique really, and we did what we pleased for the most part. Not my proudest moment, but we were all so happy then." He paused and swallowed his spit and looked at her. A quiet followed.

'She told me about her past, it's only fair if she gets the same treatment' he decided before continuing.

"We got involved in some seedy activity, something bad, just not what we should have been doing. We were involved with some shady research types, and what we did keep getting less and less expectable. It was hard you know, seeing your best friends become something else, to feel you and someone who had known for years drift apart. I felt like they betrayed me and they felt the same the wasn't unfounded all things considered when we went too far, I couldn't keep going, our group was so much different-worse and so were they. I lost my best friend; we had known each other for near seven years, lived together for most of it. Now it's gone."

He sounded so conflicted to Misaki. He clearly missed them but didn't regret his choice. While Touma had drawn into himself while telling the story, he drew stiff in his chair, and his hands clenched around his pen, straining the object.

"Shh, don't worry, alright." The voice came startlingly close to him. He wasn't ready for Misaki settling into his lap and drawing his head to her shoulder, but she did so anyway. The position was compromising, but he didn't care, letting the moment take place, shifting his position to allow Misaki better access.

She was mortified to do this but wasn't being stopped, part of the reason she moved his head was to hide her bright cherry face.

"Being a level 5 is not the idyllic thing so many imagine. I've done things I'm not proud of to Touma. Hell, there was a research group who created a giant brain for me to use my powers with, and you better believe they made me use that power." She spoke softly, holding onto his head and leaning further against him.

He was there for her and her heavy thoughts; this was the least she could do. Touma was too distracted to absorb the series of events correctly. Misaki, on the other hand, had no such mercy; her face was growing hotter by the second, and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. He spoke against her shoulder after a long moment of silence.

"That was when I joined judgment. I did so much I shouldn't have, I hated it. This way, I could give back, redeem myself. That's why they keep an eye on me, worried if I might try something like that again." That sounded terrible to Misaki; her clique was so precious to her; she couldn't imagine losing them. The way Touma spoke of this Kakine came across like her and Junko, and the thought of them growing apart broke her heart. While it was reminiscent of Dolly, the blood wasn't on his hands.

They sat in Touma's chair for a long time. Fortunately for them, there was not anything else they needed to do so they could spend all the time they needed at this moment.

The silence was comfortable but tense in a way the both of them recognized as stemming from being unaware of how to handle the information properly. Touma just sat taking it in, especially the little things. Where Misaki had smelt like honey, the proximity between the two left to subtle scent anything but. However, it was in a comforting and pleasant manner for Touma, the smell almost reminding him of a heavily honeyed tea.

They must have sat together on that chair for 20 minutes before Misaki had spoken up to the person she trusted so and vice-versa.

"Tokiwadai lets us bring a plus one to events. The summer fair is no exception, plus the campus is open all day. I'm expected to dance, and well." She let her head move to come face to face with him, barely inches between the two.

"Would you like to be my prince?"

* * *

Author's note:

So first off, I'd like to apologize for being like a week late, had real-life stuff that was pretty pressing. Sister graduated college and I have finals. For the most part, though, I just didn't write for a bit, blame game of thrones for ruining a near-decade of story.

This chapter is still part of my going off the books section of my retelling, so I hope the characters seemed realistic, and my witting wasn't off-putting to anyone.

Next time around, I'll be able to keep up on my update schedule, given that classes are out in like a week, so expect more frequent uploads. Nothing especially groundbreaking happened this chapter, and for the most part, I will just be filling in the time until the conclusion of the arc. The whole point of this part of the story being a more character-oriented piece, so slice of life will still be at the forefront for a bit.

Anyway, review time

Fortitude501: Glad you liked the direction I went with the backstory, and your postulate is certainly feasible. As for a certain senpai she certainly represents something threatening to Misaki.

Bit of both actually, a little worried about my execution of that, but we see when we get there. That is something very much worth considering.

Scriptura: Glad to see you are enjoying it. The issue is less spell checking but more my utter lack of proof-reading talent. Some funky stuff slipped through, and on re-readings, it is pretty rough. I hope that this chapter is better on that front, and I'm sorry if I broke any immersion. In the future, working on the small things is definitely on the agenda, and when this arc is finished, I'll be going through and editing out and fixing the mistakes I can catch (AN2: heh finally.)

cainabel201: I'm just tickled to hear you say that. I intend to keep up with writing this, and there is plenty more to come. I'm really jazzed that my writing is acceptable. Fights will be a ways away, but I'll try not to let you down. Lucky for you only had to wait for one more :)

Anyhow, see y'all in a week or so and hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Read Review and all that jazz.

Author's note 2:

(revised 6/26)

The silver lining here; by this point, the first time around, I had gotten quite a bit better at the whole writing thing, so this is marginally better.


	5. Chapter 5

Golden days

Chapter 5: Heart-shaped box

* * *

"Hurry up and stop using your feet dragging ability."

"Yes, your August majesty." Touma quipped back.

"H-hey, isn't that a bit much." Misaki stuttered in embarrassment and looked around to see if any bystanders needed any "assistance." Misaki may have played hard into her persona of the queen, but having it brought up, much less so mockingly, in public was degrading.

"Poetic license, nothing more, I assure you." Somehow Misaki wasn't sold. Verbal sparring aside, Touma felt discomfort in his hand. Shifting the weight of the bags biting into his hand, he granted himself a moment of reprieve; he would have to set those down in a moment.

It was terribly difficult not to complain at the moment for our protagonist. At this point, it felt almost routine. Misaki would drag him along for something he didn't want to do, he would say something, and then the two would bicker, with whoever came out on top deciding what to do afterward. He could see it now; the repetition had ingrained the format deep in his subconscious. His musing came to an abrupt end when a question pointed with a remote tapping the side of his head was asked.

"Touma, are you even listening right now? This is barely even shopping; we are getting your measurements." The questioner looked at him with an exasperated look in her eyes. Touma could only sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that; this Kamijou got caught up thinking about stuff."

"Stuff?" her gaze was pointed, and her brows were quirked.

"Yeah, you know, judgment?" The nonchalant tone he attempted was more than a little overshadowed by the hesitance displayed in his words.

"And what exactly would this Judgement stuff be? Undoubtedly not important enough to distract you from preparing for an arrangement, you agreed to a dear friend that you would attend.

"Err…" It seemed Misaki was especially harsh today, but if only he knew exactly what to avoid doing to avoid these circumstances, maybe if he…. Wait, that would do it. "Asking for a preferential assignment is not something I often do; in fact, I had to switch shifts with a co-worker to make it. I was even worried if they thought poorly of their understudy." He was lying, of course, but she needn't know that.

Misaki continued to stare at him before shrugging, not the most dignified for a lady such as herself, but it was not as if she needed to put up an act before him. In reality, his "sacrifice," if it could be called as such, was actually being assigned a patrol after he asked the day before for one and choosing a route in the underground mall where Misaki planned to go anyway. Suspect abuse of powers? Yes, but he was still technically doing his job. It seemed he wasn't the only one who thought as such.

"You ought to know that I'm worried. Academy cities' finest are full of officers playing fast and loose. If I didn't know better, I would say the integrity of judgment is suspect, what with such shady operatives as yourself, Touma." The coy look she held behind a barely contained smile said all he needed about her "concern."

"This Kamijou is shocked and appalled you could hold such a view. Not only is your opinion of me flawed, but so is that hasty generalization." A falsified scowl dance on his features during his statement. A smirk went across Misaki's visage when she spoke again.

"What a shame that is. With all honesty, even to the best of my investigation ability, I cannot tell if you are a bad boy type or not." A deep and wistful sign was had after that statement.

"Being serious for a moment, Misaki, I really avoid that kind of lifestyle these days. I've tried distance myself from younger Touma's ways, and with judgment, I think I did as such." At the slight frown that overtook Touma and the continued loss in volume and enthusiasm as he spoke, Misaki reached across and squeezed his hand reassuringly. At his raised face, Misaki could only smile back in what she hopes was a comforting manner. Her instincts hold her that blushing was right for this moment, but any incriminating thoughts were shoved aside as she tried her hand at being tender.

Touma chuckled slightly after a moment, not dropping his hand or shrugging of Misaki's. In a brief moment of retrospection, memory and connection came to mind; an ill-considered one at that. "It's funny, but this gives me some Deja-vu; you and my friend are so different, but no matter what happens, Lady luck has seen to it that I'm dragged along shopping with blond telepaths. The main difference is, at least you usually have something in mind when these trips happen." Touma, lost in thought, did not see the hardening in Misaki's eyes.

'Is that so? Does he have a type? Wait, am I some kind of rebound?!' Misaki's thoughts were in turmoil as jealous burned throughout her veins like fire. Said fire burned hot as her fuming was strong enough for steam to come of her. Neither had noticed their hands dropping apart. She could barely focus when he started to speak again, none the wiser to her internal outburst.

"That's the past though, so no point being caught up in that." Touma lightly nodded his head in confirmation to himself. "Plus, at least you have some diversity in your choices of attire; you would think she would have gotten bored of dresses after some point." Her attention was turned as him as they kept walking down the seemingly endless series of walkways in the underground mall. Despite chucking at his joke, his tone was much more severe now.

"There is very little that could ever make me even considering going back." His gaze has hard as stone when he said that. Turning his head to look at her, it softened. "I suppose that up there is what we are looking for?" he pointed ahead of them, and indeed, following the direction of his hand stood the tailor they came here to see.

"That it is." She said simply, her mind thinking over what he has said, well that and what color of outfits they should wear.

'Hhmm, reds? No, not formal enough. Yellow?' Misaki was pondering the virtues of the color wheel as they approached their destination. Yellow would be a good one on her, but the problem was the same as red. 'No matter, we have plenty of time.' In that regard, she was right on the mark, they had booth cleared their schedules. After all, they knew the dangers of Touma's luck.

**Cue shopping montage**

_Misaki hunched over a series of color pallets._

_Touma was trying on a variety of vaguely Italian suits, none of which quite looked right._

_Misaki telling Touma that under no circumstance is he to be in public with her wearing a waistcoat._

_Touma shaking his head at the pencil skirt and button-up Misaki had donned._

_Misaki trying to find the proper length for a cocktail dress._

_Touma being measured by the tailor. 98-87-88 for the curious._

_The both of them looking over colors this time, before settling on an off-peach color for Misaki's dress and Touma's tie._

_Misaki giving up and deciding on a grey two-button coat and dress shirt. No complaint was had at this point._

_Touma giving his approval to the cocktail dress for her with Misaki's signature spiderweb lace over the garish ballgown._

* * *

Misaki was humming happily to herself with Touma beside her, carrying the two-person party's bag as always. She was content with how that trip had turned out, despite initial difficulties, she found that they were adequately prepared at this point. She conveyed this to her soon to be date for tomorrow evening; she only left slightly hotter at that thought.

"My fashion ability is quite impressive, is it not? I think you will be looking very dapper tomorrow night~." Left unsaid was her confidence that her choice in apparel was sure to catch his eye. She wanted to look beautiful regardless, but after her stroke of jealousy earlier, the need to get him to "notice her" became near overwhelming, hence her choice in what was undoubtedly going to be an eyecatcher, at least she hoped.

"This Kamijou is less confident than you are, but it's always nice to be in public with a pretty girl," he turned on her as her face properly heated up this time around. "Great ego boost." At that, she sped up her pace as to not be seen blushing.

Let it be known that Kamijou Touma was a very patient person. He had a tolerance for the mundane and misfortunes most people lacked. In part, it came from his exposure to near-constant misfortune and the professionalism of his past occupation. His work with judgment only tempered this fortitude, and if anyone were to ask him and those who knew him, it would be said Touma processed near saint-like patience. So, when it drew thin, the situation must be entirely wrong, and that it was.

Esper fights were not uncommon in academy city. This circumstance was ensured by the danger of having the least emotionally stable age group possessing superpowers in a dense urban area with minimal adult supervision. The board of directors attempted to mitigate this to the best of their abilities with the legalizing of overseen and official Esper duels.

Unfortunately, the city's youth had little interest in following the precautions of the bureaucracy.

Much as Touma "enjoyed" simple parking duty or helping kids find their backpacks or even traffic control the most indifferent Touma ever was to his work; nothing could make Touma less enthusiastic than breaking up illegal Esper duels.

While he had engaged in his fair share of them in his time, the passion was lost when you were the one who had to deal with the consequences. The paperwork was one thing, but the danger of having reckless superhumans throwing fireballs in the middle of urban areas was the real issue. Arenas were used so the damages could be isolated, not for the wellbeing of the fighters.

In short, Esper on Esper conflict was an extremely irritating hassle with the potential to cause a vast swath of people a great deal of trouble. This Esper on Esper conflict was one of such nuisance generating events.

"Errahh!" was the battle cry of a bland-looking boy in a school uniform as he hurled a piece of what was once perfectly good pavement at his opponent.

Touma vowed that after this, he would be focusing almost entirely on the goal of making any virulent schoolboys who even thought about causing a ruckus triple check their train of thought.

His opposite, another schoolboy, dogged to the left before throwing a handful of nails at the geomancer.

'Geomancers, it is always the damn geomancers who got involved with these street fights.' He thought somewhere between irritation and disbelief. Touma was convinced with was something wrong with their personal realities that created their penchant for violence.

'Why are there so many of them anyway, earth bending isn't even that cool.' Touma's mind was forced to focus back on the Esper fight.

"Nails?! Seriously, are they trying to kill each other?" he voiced his concern to Misaki. She nodded her head at what he had to say, but like the rest of the crowd in the food court was watching the fight. Free entertainment was hard to pass up after all.

The first boy smirked before raising a barrier of concrete in front of him to catch the deadly projectiles. The smirk was forced from his face when he had had to jump back to avoid the storm of forks, knives, and spoons that lurched from the tables around him. The feat the two were putting on was an impressive display. Turning on Dream Seeker, Touma could see their AIM fields contact and expand at each use of their ability.

"The kid throwing the metal is a level 3, and so is the concrete kid. Might be some grudge match come to think of it." He mused at Misaki.

"What makes you say that?" she said, eyes matching the second fighter run in a serpentine pattern, all while dodging chunks of hardened soil launched from the potting plants lining the eating area. She was not surprised by his statement of their levels; she had known Touma was capable of that for some time now.

"Not so fast" was the cry of the second combatant, and to mark his statement, former eating vessels were lifted from tables around him.

The use of metal eating trays for interception was awe-inspiring in all honesty. Touma doubted he would have thought of that maneuver.

Flinging them at his opponent was much less creative, however.

The first combatant raised another concrete barrier in front of and to the sides of himself.

Loud rattling rang out.

When the last of the trays were no longer flying the geomancer, although, in hindsight that may have been the concretomancer, he sent the former barricade towards his opponent in a rough spray.

One that was quickly approaching where the two of them were standing.

'Shit!' was Touma's simple thought as Dream Seeker took in not only the speed of the approaching projectiles but their direction; they were headed directly at Misaki, and if he knew anything, then it was that she was not the of the type who be able to get out of the way fast enough. For all her talent (she referred to it as ability), her lacking proclivity to physical pursuits left her in peril.

Touma, lacking the proper traits of a hero that would make this more elegant, moved in front of Misaki, pushing her out of the way and stretched out his hands in front of him. Seeing as how the first boy's ability moved the earth, which was currently in a buckshot cloud, Touma wasn't sure if he would be able to deflect it, much less cancel out the distortion entirely.

Still, he faced the spray.

The waves of hard material stopped its advance upon contact with Touma, and a spilt-second later, the cloud dissolved and fell to the ground, marked by the loud sound of panes of glass breaking.

He was glaring now. The fight had gone on long enough, and they just overstepped any boundaries there were if any had existed in the first place.

He was fuming when he saw that the combatants had not even noticed what they had almost done. At that, he decided that he would be following his job description to a harsh disciplinarian tee.

Moving to steady Misaki, he steadied them before moving his hands from her shoulders then stepping towards the fighting Espers.

"Just a moment, I need to go do my job." Moving away before Misaki could say something, Touma stepped in between the two battling Espers.

Or least he would have if napkin dispenser from the Soba restaurant did not careen into the skull of the geomancer, ending the fight cold before he could have put an end to it.

Sighing deeply at the limp potential cadaver Touma reached out with his left arm and struck the signature judgment position with his right arm, and the band held in said palm made apparent. Pausing for a moment to remember the line, he began to recite.

"In the name of the peace of Academy City, I am judgment, and you are under apprehension for disturbing the peace, aggravated assault, and reckless endangerment."

Predictably that did not go over well. It wasn't like Touma was expecting a peaceful resolution, so he was not overly distraught.

"No, I don't think I will; who are you to tell me that." The snobbish tone of indifference was enough to make Touma clench his teeth.

"I should think the judgment band makes that clear."

"Oh yes, but unless I'm mistaken, which I never am, only Anti-Skill can arrest a student." The confidence and tone he spoke with while turning away from the crowd and even the scene of destruction he caused displaying the boy's nature clearly to Touma.

"Don't make me add resisting arrest unto your rap sheet."

He scoffed. "For what I just beat down this worm, duels are legal, and I don't even know what you're referring to by reckless endangerment. Why don't you leave the big kids alone and help some kids cross the street?"

If Touma was on the precipice of rage, it was not on display.

"What is your name? I'll be needing it when I take you in," he said coolly, not feeling an ounce of mercy for the boy whose day Touma was sure ended in nothing but pain for the as of yet unnamed perpetrator.

"It is Hokorashi Kotetsu, and I refuse to comply with your unfounded abuse of power."

"Let it be known the suspect has been given every opportunity and yet still resists a peaceful resolution." With that said, Touma rushed ahead toward the now named Koktetsu.

The boy was shocked. So, deluded as not to understand the connection between his actions and the comeuppance he was receiving.

"S-stop, stay back."

Touma did not comply, closing the initial distance of 10 meters to 5 in the time it took for Koktetsu to say his piece. When Touma showed no signs of listening to him, the boy panicked; with a thought, he reached into his blazer's pocket and launched a handful of grapeshot. It seemed he had more than just nails in his arsenal, as evident by the two dozen or so ball bearings headed toward Touma.

Dream Seeker was already active at this point; he could sense danger from the moment Koktetsu moved his hand to his pocket; however, once his opponent had activated his ability Touma's own could see the potential outcomes of his personal reality.

Like burry shadows, the paths of the small projectiles laid before him, and his honed subconscious led him to weave his wave out of their routes. Part of him wanted to put on a show, he could afford to after all, but as much as Touma wanted to reenact a bullet-time sequence, it was hardly the time for that.

As the metal projectiles clattered against the walls behind them and Touma reached into Hokorashi's "bubble," a look of panic was painted across his face, and once more, he frantically reached for metal. Touma was about to end the fight with a slug out, but his ability warned him of that outcome. Instead, Touma bobbed to the left and watched as a bundle of nails ripped through the air he had occupied a moment ago. Looking at his opponent, Touma saw his once-pristine shirt ripped from what assumed was the breast pocket where the metal had been a moment ago.

'Well, that seems to confirm it; it's not magnetic; if it were, I'd be running away from forks from behind.' Touma's thoughts raced.

The leap in logic aside Touma was correct in his analysis. The young man's ability granted him the ability to control the movement of ferrous metals, oddly specific, considering that his ability did not even utilize magnetic forces. Koktetsu could control where the metal was headed, but his range of choices, objects, and the literal range of use was limited, made only worse by the lack of focus Touma had induced. Touma, however, only knew about half of this as his talent was not nearly so wide-reaching.

All of this Information was useless except for one fact-all Touma had to worry over was straight lines, and he was more than capable of running serpentine. Which he promptly did as yet more metal objects flew towards him in suspiciously straight patterns.

Dream Seeker's precognition had limits, however, and he doubted he could feasibly dodge one of the trays destined to dig into his chest cavity.

In place of netting himself another hospital visit and missing Misaki's school function, he simply raised a hand to meet the tray. Upon contact, he gained control of the activated AIM fields controlling the object.

Rather than focus his ability and leave the tray without velocity or force behind it, he instead used the power against its former master, sending it towards the one who had launched it in the first place, reversing the vector the ability created.

Maybe at some point, Touma could reach out and control the passive AIM in the air around him; such a thing would have made this incident much more convenient.

The rogue Esper was not expecting that to occur, and so to avoid his own hospital visit, he dove to the side. Struggling to his feet, he looked to where Touma had been before a shadow loomed overhead.

"Oh, Shi-" the thought began to form until a fist came crashing into the side of his jaw.

He would wake up in a judgment facility with an icepack an hour later.

* * *

After the fight had ended, Touma had dispersed the crowd and called in Anti-Skill to tell them what had happened. Someone was faster than Touma, however, and they were already on their way.

On the bright side, he would not have to talk to dispatch.

He dragged the two unconscious miscreants to the side, taking less care than would be advised before heading back to where a very entertained looking Misaki was waiting for him.

"My Prince, so valiant in your efforts to protect me and my honor~." Underneath the coy tone and Cheshire grin, genuine sentiment could be found, but Misaki was both too shy and too excited to display the feeling accurately.

In spite of the pleasant mood Misaki was putting forth, Touma couldn't join in. His inaction and willingness to let that fight carry on nearing got Misaki, and much of the crowd hurt.

For someone who as motivated by a goal to protect others and preserve wellbeing to his best ability, the smiles of as many as possible, his lapse in judgment was tantamount to betraying himself and others. The shame he felt; it was pointed.

"I should have done something sooner," His fist clenched and had Misaki not insisted he trim his nails they would have bitten hard into his palm. "You almost got hurt," He gestured to the masses of shoppers around them. "They nearly got hurt, what I did, or what I didn't do rather;, I could have been less relaxed; I'm so sorry." His tone was grim, and Touma was unable to face Misaki.

Misaki internally grimaced at his state. He was right, to some extent, at least. On the other hand, he was obviously holding himself to unfair standards. He needed to live a little just as much as anyone else, and while she would have been more thorough with her reaction to the fight spilling over, his handling of it was as much as anyone could have asked for.

As it were, she wanted to cheer him up; the best part being she had a good plan to do so.

Reaching out, Misaki grabbed his hand, and when he finally looked her in the eye, Misaki smiled and spoke.

"I think I know why you were so hesitant; You knew just how livid I would have been if you got hurt and couldn't be my date for tomorrow~." While calling their outing a date brought unbridled joy to Misaki, she couldn't help but feel a little faint. This compromising statement, when coupled with what appeared to be sincere hand-holding, was seen by possibly the worst person possible.

"While I'm here to ask some questions as officer Yomikawa of Anti-Skill as soon as that is over, Aiho has some questions, Kamijou."

The surprisingly surly and very much amused voiced of Touma's boss came from the recently arrived group of Anti-Skill, they likely would have had minimal contact with Touma, but Aiho would not let such a discovery go to waste.

Upon hearing this, the color drained from one face, and the other lit up like a lantern. Touma quickly dropped Misaki's hand and faced the interloper.

"A-ah Miss Yomikawa; what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Touma had stiffly turned to look at the wide grin across the surprise visitors face, upon seeing it, he could only choke out his sentence while feeling sweat bullets collect across his skin.

Bridging the gap between the two, the woman wrapped an arm around Touma's shoulders while dragging him over the set of tables Anti-Skill had taken up to take statements of the event. Ignoring any protests from Touma, she instead briefly stopped to look at Misaki.

"Don't mind me; I'm only going to take loverboy here off your hands for a few moments, don't worry." Her reassurance felt much more like teasing to the involved parties. Without a care to the reaction of the two see continued on her way along with Yomikawa's less than excited guest.

* * *

"One more time for the record, okay? You were "patrolling," came upon an illegal Esper duel, and went to stop it. One combatant was knocked unconscious by the others before you could end it, and then after "situational difficulties" with the other combatant, you apprehended him; after which you called us and had the situation handled, sound about right?" The pervasive use of air quotes didn't add anything vital, but he doubted Yomikawa would have let him off the proverbial hook under any circumstance.

"Yeah, that just about covers it." He knew something was bound to go wrong today; his luck just couldn't allow him even one moment of reprieve.

"Good." Said Yomikawa. She stretched slightly, and regardless of his best intentions, Touma couldn't help up to notice another stretching that accompanied her actions.

It seemed Anti-skill did not provide accommodation for the "gifted."

He was fixed with a look not dissimilar to a cat playing with a mouse.

"So how was your date~."

"I-it wasn't a date." The validity of that claim was suspect, but the stuttered was what made Yomikawa chuckle.

"I'm sure it wasn't, but if it was there is nothing to be ashamed of, she looks like a nice girl," She took a moment to take in the wide-eyed look of, horror was it? "You aren't even the first judgment member to get creative with your assignments for personal reasons; why else do you think the rest of the branch constantly want someone to cover their shifts?"

"Are you telling me everyone figured out what I was doing?"

"Pretty much yes; if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know until just now. I assumed you actually were doing something serious, did not think you had it in you."

"Then, the reason they were so eager to help me out was that they what? Wanted to get even?"

"Got it in one."

"Such misfortune."

"Hey, now not one person can be all work no play; even I get out on the town sometimes."

Touma simply buried his head in his hands, trying to pretend nothing he just heard was true. The continued dialogue from his boss made that a pipedream, however.

"What's her name? Wait, better yet, how did you meet." Touma just sighed, resigned to his fate. "More importantly, is that a Tokiwadai uniform you sly dog?"

* * *

After the commotion of the last half an hour, they decided to call it a day. After the Anti-Skill had left (with the two Espers in toe), the two of them took a slight detour to avoid the midday surge of shoppers and went towards Touma's branch.

Touma because he still had some work to do and Misaki because she had nothing better to do.

Unlike the hectic situation they had just dealt with, the walk was thankfully mundane; the only thing Touma had to note was the heat, but at this point, he was becoming used to it.

On the other hand, the much more observant Misaki could have sworn she saw a lousy Noire-film cosplayer following them at some point, she bushed that off, however, after all, it wasn't as if somebody following them actually thought that something so cartoonish would help.

Hiding behind a corner, Junko and two fellow clique-mates sneezed.

Luckily enough, Yomikawa was not there when they arrived. Settling in Touma set about on the freshly replenished pile of paperwork that never seemed quite to be defeated.

Misaki did not stay for long, be it because he has been boring or to finish up some last-minute preparation Touma couldn't say. Although he did remember hearing something about "Teaching those girls a lesson in privacy," When she left.

That was none of his business, though, and so, he made a sizeable dent in his workload and went home 2 or 3 hours later.

After setting out a few chicken thighs to thaw, he sat down to read what he assumed was a message from Misaki; nobody else texted him besides the occasional call or update from his parents or request with school help from Motoharu or Aogami who ended up having remedial classes. Opening it up, he began to read.

_I forgot to get your address, so if you could get me it to me soon, that would be much appreciated. Also, expect me early, so you had better be up and dressed at the crack of dawn ;)_

After reading, he began to type his reply, although he did have one more thing to say.

_Why don't you head over a tad earlier I'll make breakfast?_

_Yes! I'm so glad you're coming with me btw; Can't wait for tomorrow! My anticipation ability is killing me._

_No worries, I'm glad to help out, plus sending time with you never is a chore._

Back in the Tokiwadai dorms Misaki couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Junko probably noticed, but after the spying had come to light, she never much doubted Junko didn't know exactly what was on her mind, so there was no point in hiding anything.

'That's just like you, my prince, constantly the mother hen.'

* * *

August 16th-Early morning

Besides the tie, Touma has dressed and ready to go. He was looking at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his tie when the doorbell rang. Glancing over himself and the mostly grey outfit Touma found himself wearing, he was sure the neck-tie was important, but for the life of him could not get it to put on right. Touma was never able to do it right even with Ellis dogging him continuously for years to figure it out, but he never was able to; in fact, Touma usually had Kakine do it for him but down that train of thought lied spite so toward the door he was bound, tie still untied around his neck.

Upon opening the door, he was treated to Misaki very much dolled up.

She was always pretty, but this was something else. Misaki was wearing the vaguely peached colored cocktail dress the two of them had settled on with her signature spider-webbed gloves reaching to her elbows; this time around, they were the same color as her dress. That did raise the question; did she have some custom order? Ignoring that thought, he resumed his examination.

Her dress reached just above her knees, and her hair was done up in a crown braid. She was beaming at him, but after the door was opened to let her pass, she did not. She began to tap her foot and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Don't you have something to say." Misaki said.

Touma just gulped, taking in the full image. It was nice, very nice, and his self-confidence was doing just fine, knowing that she dressed up like this for him. Not him specifically, but wanting to put on such an appearance really hit the spot knowing the outing would be the two of them.

"You look nice, really nice, Misaki."

"Not beautiful? If I knew I would invoke such a lackluster reaction, I would have tried my fashion ability at something else." The lack of heat in her tone and the still prevalent smile showed her real feelings quite clearly.

Regardless of that, Touma still found it hard to draw breath. "Y-yeah, beautiful, that is much more accurate."

"That's better. Now, where is that breakfast you promised me; you keep talking about your cooking ability, so this had better meet my expectations." She moved past him while saying that. stepping into his Livingroom and due to the nature of dorms, seeing his kitchen and the ingredients set out to the right.

Noticing the questioning look she sent him at the lack of cooked food, Touma began to scratch the back of his head. "Well, I thought since I haven't done it for you before, why don't we do it together, oh, and I have aprons to in the cabinet, so you don't ruin your dress.

Her eyes light up at that, and her excitement was evident. She practically ripped off her gloves in an effort to wash her hands in the sink.

Touma just chuckled and hoped she liked Souffle-Omelet Souffle, that is, somehow managing to be both easier to make then a Souffle and an Omelet.

Misaki watched on in wonder as under Touma's whisking the egg white transformed into a foam, had sugar been added, then it would have been an impressive meringue.

She was a little skeptical when she saw him separating the yolk from the white with his hands, but after the whites turned into a pie filling, she was sold. Touma had admitted that it is "super gross" but that his method was superior because passing it back and forth from the shells was "Dumb because eggshell is wicked pointy."

After seeing the finished product and its stiff peaks, Misaki was eager to watch him cook for her. She did intend to help, but she was near useless in a kitchen while Touma appeared to be an expert. He had offered to let her have a try but seeing him in an apron while chanting "under over, under over, under over." While frantically beating egg was much more entertaining.

"Would you mind tossing some butter in the pan? Make sure it's not too hot too if the butter burns the egg gets scorched." She did as such, turning the heat down two clicks and watching the slice of butter she put in the pan begin the pool around the slab. Taking the butter knife, Misaki then moved the butter around the pan.

Back with Touma, our protagonists began to place dollops of the beaten egg white into the beaten yolk, taking care while mixing to fold not stir as to maintain the air he spent so much time beating into the whites. After this, he moved in next to Misaki and poured his mixture of egg into the fairly wide pan. Misaki watched as, after a few minutes, the air bubbles began to pop. Seeing this, Touma placed the mix of cheese and chives into half of the pan and folded the souffle.

Misaki could see the writing on the wall and restrained herself from sprinting to the barstool and sat down, waiting for her breakfast. The wait wasn't terribly long as the cheese only had to melt. After just a few moments, Touma transferred the contents of the pan onto a plate and quickly added salt and pepper on top before sliding it across the countertop to Misaki. Luckily for the both of them, it was linoleum and so sild perfectly well.

Digging into the omelet with all the poise of a child with Christmas presents, she did not notice Touma heading back into the kitchen to make his own food. She did, however, see both the springy nature of the egg and the very appealing way in which the cheese spilled out. When biting into the dish, it could best be described as heavenly, and judging by the shiver that went up to her spine, it appeared the rest of her body agreed with her mouth's assessment.

She was lost in the moment as she tore through the omelet, only looking up at hearing Touma's stifled laughter. When she heard this, Misaki looked up, too focused on eating the meal before her to take stock in what was under any other context enough to have, her defending her prestige.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I don't have to answer anything you ask. My eating ability is perfectly understandable and justifiable."

"This Kamijou intended nothing of the sort, merely checking to see if you are enjoying the fruits of my labor."

"Don't be sarcastic; you can do better, try coy, I like coy."

"Hey, I'm good at sarcastic; you just don't like that it's directed at you."

"Oh, the course you are good at the lowest form of humor-everyone does it and thinks they are good at it. Let me let you in on a secret: none of you are." Despite ripping into one of Touma's favorite aspects of speech, Misaki joyfully kept at her omelet.

"And why is it you haven't got your tie on? Do you know what people would be like if you saw the two of us, and you did not even have a tie? "Wow look at that cretin, can't even get dressed, this says so much about the queen and who she surrounds herself with." Do you want that do happen, Touma? Do you not care about the honor of your friends?" said Misaki.

Before Touma could even begin to reply, Misaki was back towards her now near finished omelet and glass of orange juice. Little did her chief for the morning know, but Misaki truly enjoyed herself, even if she had to ignore the indignant rebuttal from Touma.

In fact, she wouldn't mind if she could experience this kind of morning everyday-permanently.

Both the daydreaming and the defense of low humor were interrupted by the flashing and garish display of an emergency report flashing across the previously mundane early morning news.

**Laboratories destroyed by unknown assailants, caution advised for students near research facilities in districts 7, 18, and 5.**

The reactions to such new were drastically different for the room's occupants. Touma's was only one of mild annoyance the possibility of his involvement as the incidents are occurring where he may have to be involved. Misaki's, on the other hand, was one of shock, panic, and recognition. Her body froze, and she dropped her fork with its last piece of omelet on it at the sight before her.

Flashing across the screen were images of multiple exterior and clone dolly labs, all of which were in flames or burnt husks.

* * *

The ride to Tokiwadai was quiet, much quieter than what Touma had expected.

Usually, Misaki's was quite the chatterbox, and as breakfast had indicated, she was still one this morning, at least until she saw the news report. After that, she had closed in, lost in thoughts, and Touma's attempts to break out to her left him with short or even one-word replies. He had barely gotten her explanation for getting a driver, and not taking the metro-not wanting to besmudge their appearance was the answer.

Touma knew she had something heavy on the mind, but for the life of him could not figure it out. Was it related to those labs? Touma knew about the infrastructure devoted to level 5s thanks to years spent with Kakine, and the timeline seemed to line up.

'After this, I'm going to find out what's on her mind.' Touma had decided, choosing to keep the thought to himself for obvious reasons.

Besides Touma's mental decision making little happen on the ride, Misaki was starring into space and only focusing back on the real world as they got closer and closer to Tokiwadai. For his part of the journey, Touma had spent his time watching "How to tie a tie" a few times on his phone and finally getting the damn thing on his neck. It took a worryingly long amount of time to get the Windsor knot right, but thankfully Misaki seemed distracted at the time and did not reticule him for his "Lack of dressing ability" or, however, else she would phrase his lack of an "adult" skill.

By the time they had cleared the block and Tokiwadai was in sight, Misaki was at full attention and had begun worrying over every little detail of the two appearances.

"My braids are in place, right?"

"Yes, they are, and your hair isn't sticking out anywhere."

"What about leaving my hair down with the braid, is it silly, was that a poor choice?!"

"You look great, and there's nothing to worry about."

"What about you, are you sure you don't have any wrinkles on your suit?"

"I ironed while you were with me this morning; trust me on this, there aren't any problems."

"Are you certain? What about- oh god, the school is right there!"

That is was indeed, and while Misaki was on the brink of a full-blown panic attack at the opening of the car door sitting frozen in place. Touma took it on himself to take her by the arm and lifted the two of them out of the car and into the sunlight.

He likely would have had to drag her if not for Misaki realizing that not only would that have been seen, but it was probably going to give off the wrong impression. And so, with head held high and armed wrapped around Touma's Misaki approached her school.

Initially, they only headed to the school, as much if not all the student body and the guests were in formal wear two more additions in such attire was nothing to turn heads towards. However, as more time was spent under the scrutiny of the students, a discovery was made, that which was more than enough to turn heads, and within a few minutes, they found themselves as the centers of attention on the school grounds.

"Is that the queen? Who is that with her?"

"Of course, it is; who else looks so regal?! Maybe it's her boyfriend?"

"The queen has a boyfriend?! How did no one know?"

"Who cares? Look at them the queen is so pretty and that guy she's with he's kind of hot, right?"

"Well, it's not like a level 5 would settle for anything less."

While the chatter from the general student body could best be described as conspiratorial, the sentiment was very much different from a different section of the Tokiwadai populace.

"It's him, the prince- I knew Satori wasn't lying."

"Enough about him look at the queen-doesn't she looks so refined?"

"They are the picture of perfection- as expected of our queen."

The discussion was now raging like a wildfire lack any sort of tact behind them and as such Misaki was fighting down a blush at the subjects, in fact, had Touma not been keeping one of her arms occupied, she may have used her powers to grant herself a moment of reprieve.

Touma was impressed by the speed at which the rumor mill started up.

"They get going quick, don't they? Are they always like this, discussing the newest material so openly and quickly? Said, Touma.

"Their gossip ability knows no equals if it stems from the nature of teenage girls, or if it's the school culture, I'm unsure." Said Misaki in reply.

"Well, that can't be hoped, can it? Wait. It can; shouldn't you, I don't know, be defending your honor with some selective memory loss right about now?"

Before Misaki could defend herself from such a statement and explain that while she would like to do so, she would need her arm back, a voice cut across the schoolyard, silence both the chatter that had sprung up because of the appearance of Touma and Misaki and due to Misaki and Touma's conversation.

Much like a forest goes quiet when a predator passes through a feeling of foreboding and threat of violence led the formerly jubilant crowd to stare at the ground in silence, quelled.

The clicking of heels marked her approach, like the clopping of the Pale horse's hooves. The air filled with tension at her passing, and even the birds seemed to stop their songs. The air, once so hot in the August sun, felt a drop-in temperature. Her presence was terrifying, and her attention was focused on Misaki and Touma.

While he was affected by the woman's presence, he couldn't help but remember their last run-in, way back when he dropped off Misaki in the aftermath of the start of Misaki and Touma's acquaintance. He, however, joined the students in sweating bullets after remember that he had lied through his teeth to this woman's face.

The tension was first, however, broken by the sounds of the children behind her, they appeared very young and followed the demon in the flesh like goslings. Secondly, it was broken by the out of place smile and friendly tone she adopted then speaking to the pair.

"You must be that nice judgment boy from before; I take that you and Miss Shokuhou here stayed in touch after your harrowing endeavor? Oh, and Misaki, I look forward to your performance later- I would be so distraught should you disappoint." With that, she turned away, and the oppressive present began to recede. With that came the resumption of the humming of dozens of conversations at once, this time with the added speculation of both later the "harrowing endeavor" was, the previous appearance of Misaki's date and just why she seemed so friendly.

For Misaki, it was the dreadful reminder that she had, in fact, not taken the time to practice dancing with Touma and the cold reminder of just what the dorm manager was whiling and capable of doing should she fail.

"Say, Touma? How would you describe your dancing ability?" her desperation and nervousness were on full display when she whispered that into his ear.

"I'm not too shabby if I say so myself. I've had plenty of practice, so don't worry."

Somehow Misaki was plenty worried about tonight, plus he likely was working on a different metric; after all, it wasn't as if he learned ballroom dancing.

"Performance, huh? Here I thought we just had to dance, but to put on a show! In hindsight, I don't think the high-heels were wise."

"Yes, yes you are very clever now reach into my bag and grab my phone, I can't be messing up my gloves, and I'm sure the girls would like to say hi."

Rummaging through the star covered bag for a moment, she found the phone and placed it into Misaki's outstretched hand. She briefly tapped at it, then pulled her arm out of their hold and typed away properly. Once that was done, she looked back at him and moved to put her arm back on his.

"Would you mind keeping that in your pocket? I don't have a single pocket on this thing. Oh, and let me take you to the library, its where some friends are waiting."

Without waiting for his reply, she began moving southwards, bringing him along and shoving her phone towards him in her off-hand all the while.

* * *

"Touma, this is Junko, my best friend; Junko, this is Touma, my date for this evening." Misaki was brief with introductions, and the only one she did on a person on person basis was between her two closest companions. The two of them just smiled at the other.

"Junko, was it? Misaki speaks about you pretty often, so it's nice to put a face to the stories." Said Touma while reaching out an open hand.

Junko took it and did a brief shake before replying.

"All flattering, I hope; You to as well, with how much Misaki speaks about you, it was becoming challenging to listen to her tales as we've never met." That while being a bald-faced lie as Junko had seen Touma on more than one occasion, she still put on her little act both for the sake of appearance and to ridicule Misaki from keeping the two parts of her social life separate.

"Nothing but positives, but I'm sure you know Misaki here would never do anything untoward; from what I hear, you two are thick as thieves."

"Well, I'm glad to give off such an impression, but if you don't mind, we still have a booth to finish up down by the dining hall, best of luck later, prince." With that Junko waved to Misaki and much to the chagrin the other girls, the look that Junko sent left no question that they would be going along.

Watching the collection of girls head down the steps and towards the hallway, Touma smiled and turned towards Misaki. "They seem nice; how come you didn't introduce us sooner?"

"They are busy people; you can't just get into Tokiwadai on dreams, you know? I'm not so vain as to assume they needed to know the absolutes of my social life." There was some grain of truth in that statement, but the desire the hide her- friendship? Relationship? She didn't know what to call it in specifics, but she knew she preferred to keep it under wraps, at least until now.

With that said, she resumed the position they were in before introductions- with arms joined and spoke again.

"Now we have a ballroom to get to, and I would like some desperate last-minute practice; no insult meant Touma, but I'm worried about your dancing ability."

Allowing himself to be directed toward out of the library and trying his best to ignore the questioning looks they were getting from those in the library, Touma had to resign himself to two truths. First, he was going to be the center of attention all night second, that he would actually have to display the talent.

"Such misfortune," Touma mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Here I thought we would be doing dance practice not enjoying the culinary club's spin of traditional crepes," Touma said. Admittedly he was enjoying the crepes, but for joy, much stress Misaki had placed on their performance, she seemed to make a fair deal of effort to avoid doing as such.

"Well, I'm a public figure at my school, and I can't very well not participate in our biggest event of the year."

"Really and your nervousness have nothing to do with your avoidance?"

"I am not nervous! My bravery ability is on full display." She added with a huff.

Touma set down his fork and fixed a look at here. She wilted slightly under his gaze.

"Come on now; I should think that after all this time, you could trust me with something like this."

At this, Misaki turned his gaze at the plate beneath her, seeming to be ready to either ignoring him or gathering her thoughts, though Touma suspected the latter was more likely. After more than a minute pause, she looked up towards him, took a large inhale through her nose, and placed the palms of her hands on the table to her sides, nearly slapping the piece of mahogany with her forceful placement.

"I'm sorry." She said. Touma looked puzzled, but she began again before any inquiries could be launched.

"It's just that as a level five, the expectation ability everyone has of me is so overwhelming. It isn't that the level 5s have something we are expected to do at these events, rather that we must put on a show. Less impressive students but rather walking, breathing advertisements for the school." She took another breath and continued to speak.

"A few months back when the administration told me that I was going to be putting on a show I thought nothing of it," She stopped and to see a spark of relation in his eyes. "For a reason, I'm sure the both of us remember quite clearly my dancing ability was not on my mind and if anything, I did not expect actually to make it this far," She chuckled, "Damn, that sounds much grimmer out loud, doesn't it?"

To that, Touma could only nod in morbid agreement.

"Anyway by the time I had come to the realization that Shokuhou Misaki would still be kicking by the time the summer fair had rolled around the thought was fairly far from my mind and well, when it wasn't you were not only my only real option but the only person I would have been comfortable doing this with." With that, it seemed a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Touma just placed a hand over her shoulder and laughed.

"Why didn't you just tell me, everything is fine, and I was more than willing to help you out here; there wasn't anything to worry about, look you even asked regardless and had me come along so this is a moot point is it not? And really, I dance just fine."

He was right. In all honesty, Misaki had no real rationale behind her actions, but then again, most people did not. Every choice need not be motivated by a plan, broad concept, or even have proper thought behind it. People are still animals at heart, led by instincts we pretend we lack to an extent we refuse to admit.

Such was the case with Misaki; for all of her power, existence as the height of human progress, she did not want to be forthcoming about a school event because she was scared. Scared of scaring him away, of coming on too strong, of her instincts telling her to be close and connect as an outgrowth of the fearful child error she had been and subconsciously that if she acted on these feelings, he would be put off by them.

Her lack of talent in forming social bonds was a deep-seated issue with no apparent effects or resolutions; her owe isolation in youth lead to her position has a connected center of social life, so concluding that not properly learning social interactions had broader effects. But she was too proud to quit, and those same impulses drove her to overcome any hang-ups she still may face. She had had help recently, after all.

And so, at that, a challenging brow was raised. "Are you so sure, my prince? Based on your behavior yesterday, such refinement ability is more than likely out of your hands."

"Then let's go down to that ballroom and let me demonstrate."

"No, I don't think I will. There is so much to do, and skipping on once a year festival for no good reason is not particularly appealing."

* * *

After some more "discussion" and finishing the impressive culinary demonstration, the party of two left for greener pastures, much to the disappointment of Touma, who wished to show that he was surprisingly quite talented on the dancefloor, his requests were hand-waved.

After the two of them failed miserably at the archery range the archery club had put on, headed by a girl with hair obscuring her face and a kanzashi who Touma felt was somehow vaguely familiar, the two of them were whisked away by a collection of girls in maid uniforms apparently sent to bring them the "very exciting" sewing and flower arrangement display.

Suffice to say neither was impressed. The one upside Touma got to experience was that apparently, the school's level 5s were granted seats on honor. However, fate was cruel and evened out his luck by ensuring that he had to listen to yet more muttering out the "Queen's date." At least Misaki seemed to be able to take it in stride, although Touma had the sinking suspicion that she likely had a good deal of practice in that field.

"Could you do something about all the gawking?" Touma whispered.

"Are you asking me to use my powers on my classmates? Why what kind of women do you take me for?"

"The kind which I have witnessed use said powers to scrub the memories of literal children to preserve your face." Touma deadpanned at her.

"Oh, so now you are okay with my ability use? Whatever happened to 'nooo Misaki, you can't do that; it violates their autonomy as a person.'" She snappily retorted with a poor impression of his voice at the end.

"I'm fallible and hypocritical, happy? Come on I know you would use mind control if you didn't like what their minds are doing, what's the difference here and now."

"Well, the guilt of doing such a thing to people I know on a personal level and see every day is one thing; another is that is matter is hardly worth my concentration ability."

That was a fair point, but the attention was beginning to grate at him. He voiced his concern.

"Well, as much as I want to help you here, the matter isn't all that pressing. At least not enough to risk anyone figuring out about my 'habit' over it." Left unsaid was that she did not mind the spreading knowledge of her "prince."

"Besides Touma, I may be one with suspect morals, but you are heroic my definition; are you sure you would be willing to forsake such an aspect over a little middle school gossip?"

"No, I suppose not." His voice was resigned, defeated. It seemed Misaki was unwilling to do scrub the memories for her class associates. Well put that way, it was positive, but Touma still wished it was happening.

"Don't be so dour; how about you extort me around the dance floor, you're so confident in your mastery of. I've put it off for long enough by now, and my patience ability is wearing very thin with the crochets, corsages, and carnations."

Touma really could not understand her skepticism; he could foxtrot and waltz just fine. Sure, he doubted Misaki had the practice to cha-cha or rumba with him that his previous accustom partner did, but that was hardly his fault. In any case, he was eager to both leave the mind-numbing display and set Misaki's dance-related concerns aside, so no objections were given to their current plan of action.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Waaah!" Was the unintelligible and cry from Misaki. She was startled, terribly so. She had been expecting either proficiency or incompetence, not expertise.

Touma just laughed at her reaction to being dipped.

Misaki found herself back in an upright position and being led back toward the center of the floor in a hasty foxtrot. She was both thrilled she wasn't wearing high-heels and very concerned about the very much growing crowd.

'They aren't supposed to be here yet! The main event doesn't even start for a few more hours! Why does nobody have any patience ability, and why can Touma dance so well?!'

Her thoughts were all over the place for the time being. Part of her was relieved; their dancing would be more than acceptable given the entourage she had been part of for the better part of 20 minutes by now. Being sashayed across the dance floor was both parts thrilling and nerve-racking, especially with Touma taking the lead as he had.

Looking around, Misaki saw a few familiar faces, mainly those of her clique; in fact, the number of her associates in the room compared to the actual student body was worrying high. Before she could question that, Touma turned her around to continue their march in a different direction.

This time, however, when looking out past his shoulder, she could see the smirking face of Junko. She was smiling like she had won a prize, and girls from their clique surrounded her. Where Junko seemed pleased with herself and was giving her a slight thumbs up from her crossed arms, the other girls lacked such poise. They were seemly very impressed and if the look of adoration of their faces was anything to go by proud of her performance.

Misaki was a talented dancer. The amount of "special courses" she had been made to take in the prelude to her school's festival had ensured she had a firm grasp of the basics. Going into this, she sought only to do the bare minimum and be a skilled enough teacher that Touma could follow her lead. When Touma had told her, he knew his way around the dance floor she had taken that as he knew his way around a Dance Dance Revolution machine or was maybe familiar with the types of "dancing" students do at parties, after which self-respecting young man could ballroom dance?

This one, apparently.

She was so caught up in their dancing that Misaki for the first-time tonight was not paying attention to the conversations surrounding them, and likewise, so was Touma, based on his laser focus on her.

"Did you know the queen had a boyfriend?"

"Wow, look at them go."

"Our queen is so talented; the prince too, I mean, did you see that twirl earlier!"

"Mental Out and her partner are tearing It up out there! Is there anything a level 5 can't do?"

'Judging by Misaki's expression, she had no idea the prince could dance like this. Heh, I told her to be ready for anything, but she never listens.' Junko was enjoying herself from her table, sipping at the drink given by a student still dressed up as a maid. She had been keeping tabs on Misaki's newest acquaintance for some time now, but finally meeting the object of her friend's desire was something else, especially when he was dead set on giving her such entertainment. 'how noble.' She thought to herself, enjoying Misaki's panicked squeak at being dipped once more.

As the afternoon wore on and eventually turned to evening, more and more people began to show up for the main event. The festival and events were one thing, but the Tokiwadai gala was another. Where the festival sought to increase the prestige of Tokiwadai and draw attention to the most revered intuition of girls learning on the planet, the celebration was more serious.

Less concerned with appearance for appearance sake, this was a professional event. Board members, top researchers, and even politicians from abroad came, both for the event itself up also being there for the presence at the event itself.

In a way, being at the Tokiwadai gala once the main festival had wrapped up was an honor, one not readily granted or refused. While the greatest minds in the field or foreign dignitaries may not be enamored with displays and speeches of Tokiwadai, they were interested in the high-ranking officials, and another guest of honor they themselves were a part of. It was by this event these strange bedfellows were brought together, discussing research findings, making deals for experiments and projects, and trading barbs all the while.

All of this occurred with pleasing background music and the sight of dancing.

As the hours had passed, the company of two still danced, slowed from tiring, and the more somber music seeking to change the mood from the frantic and passionate display of earlier. Misaki found herself pressed tightly against her partner as they engaged in a slow waltz, much slower from the one they were in not half an hour ago.

Once again, she found herself being led, but after all, this, while she had become very used to the dancing and by now were quite used to one another as partners, the sense of gratification remained. She was loving every second of it, so engrossed with Touma and he with her. She would readily admit she was motived by the desire for some kind of intimacy with her prince, and here she was, being granted her wish and more. She did not notice the look or approval and even pride from the dorm manager, the headmaster, and other high-ranking members of the administration. She was focused on dancing, yet forgetting that yes, she was part of the event.

For the part of the Tokiwadai staff, they were extremely impressed; their level 5s was not only bringing them pride through existing as the pinnacle of human achievement but also through the cultured display she put on. If ever there was a consensus among the often-bickering staff it would be now, and that concession would be that Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out, was doing their school proud. Indeed, it was a shame she soon would be leaving them eventually, already into her second year at the institution.

As the music further drifted down in speed and tone, she knew their time was ending, my now all the guests had arrived, and the staff prepared to start the main event, along with its speeches, awards, and all that came with. Well, at least she would have one last slow dance.

Her arm resting on his own, in turn having moved to rest on her waist, she smiled. The day so far was everything Misaki could have asked for. Her hand wrapped around his own, and they began to sway. Once again, they found themselves in a position to speak to themselves with difficulties, and Touma took it the right way.

"The geezers beside this has been nice, wouldn't you say? Although my feet are starting to kill me."

"If you think you have it bad, I'm in heels. Magnitudes worse, you see. As for the old folks, I think there's no harm in showing off; you have been pretty intent on putting on a show you know my prince~." Her voice was low as the situation demanded as such.

"Heh, well, I can only imagine; you don't even have proper socks on. About the show though, sorry if I got a little too eager, I meant just to show you I knew what I was doing and settle down, but you kept up, and I guess I'd been wanting to do this again and kept going."

"Yes, after this, a nice bath will be needed. I don't mind the dancing; if I wanted to stop, I would have told you as such; your dancing ability is a surprise though, and did you say again?"

"Good to hear I didn't spoil the evening. As for the dancing, I did tell you I knew what I was doing; I used to do it all the time. Actually, my previous occupation gave me plenty of practice, and my go-to partner was also eager."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, it's just that my friend group and I ended up at a fair share of events not dissimilar to this one, so learning how to participate was pretty high on the agenda. I doubt I would have been anything to talk about, but I ended getting partnered with the same friend every time we would dance. She lived for this kind of thing, and she made sure I wouldn't disappoint. Eventually, we got pretty killer at it."

Misaki nodded along for most of his speaking. Her hands did clench harder against him at the mention of the girl who taught him to dance so well. The idea of another girl having been so familiar with Touma before her started the spark of jealousy she did not once have to deal with today for obvious reasons. It was she who was to be close to Touma, and the idea of being beaten to the punch was terrifying.

"Tell me more." She hopped desperately. There was something he would say to put her and her heart at ease.

"Well, she reminds me a lot of you actually, you are both really pretty, blond, yea high and telepaths. Her name is Ellis, Michinari Ellis, but we called her "the girl in the dress" due to her very picky fashion sense." That was not what she wanted to here at all. For the first time in a while, she completely lost focus on him, solely thinking on this "Girl in a dress" she was apparently similar to her, already close with Touma, and that brought heavy thoughts.

Was she a replacement, was the other girl a better archetype for Touma? Could she already be too late in her endeavors? Thankfully some comfort was to be had in his next speech.

He smiled wistfully, Misaki thought it was similar to her own when thinking about Dolly. Suddenly her feelings her not so grim.

"She was a good friend, we were pretty close, but to be fair, we all were good friends. She used to drag me shopping too, except she had none of your subtlety, one of her go-to was a grenade launcher." Her question regarding just what kind of people Touma used to be involved with aside Misaki knew where this was going, just like that Kakine fellow he had mentioned a few times she was likely part whatever group Touma had been involved with and as such had been firmly removed from a position in his life.

Good for her, but that victory was hollow seeing what it had cost Touma, she couldn't feel joy in that.

"We started drifting more and more apart, thanks to where SCHOOL had been going. She never was a bad as Kakine or Banka and was still noble to the end, but her worst parts, the hostility, the callousness, they got worse and when we all spilt, and well here we are." His voice was not that of someone sad; he had gotten over that, but the tone instead that an old man used to describe his past, reminiscent, favorable, but excepting of the loss. For the closure, this information brought Misaki, seeing Touma distraught was not worth it.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No worries, plus it's not like they are dead, I'm just dead to them!" the way in which he was so accepting of that was painful to Misaki, so similar to how she looked back on clone dolly in a way, ready to move on unconditionally. "Enough of that, though; so far, I've had a great summer, oh, and thanks for that, by the way."

"I appreciate the sentiment Touma, but I doubt I've had that such impact if anything I've dragged you around for my summer enjoyment ability."

"No, seriously you have before we started hanging out this Kamijou was just going to do judgment work and maybe take a hike occasionally. I couldn't even take that summer trip home I usually did with friends this year. Not that I don't want them to enjoy their cruise, but I like visiting home, you know?"

"I take this cruise is why you aren't visiting home?" It took her a lot of practice to be able to follow his train of thoughts seemingly without stable connections.

"Yep. I think they are somewhere in the Atlantic, somewhere on the coast of Africa, I think. I'm not certain, but the postcard was in Spanish and had canaries on it."

Given herself a brief moment to think back on geography classes she had taken, she searched for the answer. Once she had it, she fixed him with an unimpressed look.

"So, the Canaries then? Spanish provinces of the coast of Morocco."

"Wait, there's an actual island chain named after birds?"

"I'm amazed you'd managed to get to level 4 sometimes. The birds are named after the islands, that's why they're on the card, they are a native species." They continued swaying while the impromptu geography course was taking place.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not the brightest sometimes I get it. Anyway, usually, I'd go home for a week or so over the break and bring friends. I'm actually relieved they were unavailable I'm not sure how I'd break it to them that I, Kakine and the rest aren't seeing eye to eye. My parents loved those guys, hell I think my mum has more photos of Kakine up then of me!"

She liked hearing about Touma's life; learning about his presence made her feel closer to the boy after all. It's just that his story was both a bit of a bummer. All things considered and hearing about his close relationship with his parents and former one with friends felt a tad like salt in the wound. Misaki knew it wasn't the intention, but she couldn't help but lose some of that luster from earlier.

Noticing Misaki become more downtrodden, Touma realized he might have been a bit too revealing. Thinking fast, he gave her a spin, not the most fitting for a slow dance, but it got her attention. "If they were home, though, I still think I'd have liked to see them again. I'd have wanted to take you with him, I think they'd love you and having a good friend come on vacation is a recipe for a good time."

At this seemingly innocuous statement, the faint color on Misaki's cheeks became much more pronounced. Before they could continue speaking or even dancing for that matter, the music had finally come to an end, the first time in hours. It seemed the reception was over. Misaki was remiss to stop the dance but nodded at him and led the pair off the dancefloor toward the two seats she saw that Junko had saved for them at her table.

Now that the dancing was over, however, she finally took stock of the situation around them. At the ending of their long dance, they were meet with raucous applause. She was shocked. She knew she had reached the expectation, but the reality was something else. Or all her self-portrayals and actions undertaken by her public persona Misaki was a self-conscious and, to some extent, shy person. Her nerves for this very moment had been haunting her for days now but caught, but at the moment, she was able to avoid the reality and ignore the scrutiny, at least until now.

Suffice to say she was taken aback. Watching the congratulatory faces and nods from the room brought a certain catharsis yet also vexation as for all her stress, her worrying about potential outcomes and the perception of those in attendance, it was forgotten, and even the positive results paled.

If the self-satisfied look on Touma's face was anything to go by, he had experienced now of the concern Misaki had gone through. Touma wrapped his arm back around her own and leaned closer to her, preparing a murmur.

"Let's get going golden girl, there is a fine line between magnanimous in accepting praise and standing around shell-shocked, and you are flirting with it. Would hate to affect their perception ability, no?

She would have stopped on his foot for that if the scrutiny of a very respectable crowd was not on them. 'The heels could have added the point-driving ability too.' She lamented. Following this, the pair finally made their way to the table and towards the familiar company, stopping only long enough for Touma to push in Misaki's seat before taking his own. Junko took the lead in the conversation.

She looked between the two. "It would seem the reception is warm; nothing you had to worry over was there, my queen? Oh, and my prince great show out there, you think Misaki was worried."

If Misaki had anything to say about that, it was ignored in favor of another voice speaking up first.

"It was wonderful! It was eye-catching the whole way through."

"And there was such an air of regality, fitting for the two of you." Said another.

"I'm just sad the actual dance had more a reserved theme; I really liked the dancing from earlier, you know with all the twirls and dips!"

"No, no, no, the slow dance was the best; it was so romantic you could feel it in the room."

The discussion was, unfortunate for its subject matters, unfolding at too quick a pace and with so much to unpack that it continued uncontested. A result of that was the growing blushes on Misaki's and Touma's faces. Before any more could be said, the conversations, much like the music and lights before them, had begun to dim, this time had the beck and call of the clicking sounds of heels.

The woman responsible for the quieting was approaching a small podium not too far from the center of the room. Judging from the table, she had just left, Touma assumed she was part of the more critical Tokiwadai staff. In the back of the room, the scrapping table and chair were presumably being caused by a rearranging of furnishing. The woman moved with a confidence, which, based on her grayed hair, was built on years' worth of experience. She took position behind the podium and Raised the microphone to her mouth.

"I am Unabara Mito and the Director of this fine academy. On behalf of my staff and students, and would like to honor each and every one of our guests tonight and welcome them to our annual Tokiwadai gala. Tonight will be a long night of recognizing the extraordinary talent that graces these halls and those who cultivate it. I would first like to thank the lovely and talented miss Shokuhou for her performance; you never cease to make us proud, dear, along with her partner Mr. Kamijou." The director allowed for a moment of applause to ring in the assemblage and resumed her speech once that had died down.

"I'm sure those of you here are all eager to begin our ceremony. However, I would first like to properly conduct an opening with a musical display from our schools, other highly talented young ladies, miss Misaka. Please, take it away." At that light turned on once again toward the back of the room, creating a semi-spotlight around the now rearranged back of the room. Where once there was a fair amount of furnishing and tables with the night's program and now stood a single chair.

From a side hall where she had been waiting came the apparent miss. Misaka. The girl was dressed in a white summer dress and was carrying a violin. Taking the seat, she raised her instrument in the complete silence of the room and began to play. The sounds that rang out was clear and free from the error one may expect from a young violinist.

Touma could count the number of times he had been present from a violin show on his digits and still have feet for spare, so he was no expert. However, he was sure clenched teeth and tightened knuckles, which in turn dug into his own hand, was not a typical response. The low voice Misaki spoke with was full of contempt.

"Railgun. Of all the options, the one my stomaching ability cannot handle; how wonderful."

"Something is the matter with her?" Touma said.

Besides the two of them in close proximity allowed hushed volumes, no other speaking or even noise, in that case, was being made. The entire room was fixed on the gilding of the bow and the girl who used it. The violin was producing a constant and influx mix of Bariolage, double stops, jete, and a litany of other techniques, all working in tandem to create a noise that captivated the audience. All except two.

"Her attitude for one. Never in my life have I meet a person with a worse personality than her. Not to mention just how stuck up she is. 'Tokiwadai's ace,' 'the face of the level 5s.' With how much attention she gets, it's no wonder she is so aloof."

"I see, but are you sure it isn't a pride thing? I mean, she did knock you down from 4th to 5th place and took over as your schools' ace. It has to sting, doesn't it?"

"I don't like that insinuation Touma, but I suppose there may be a grain or so of truth in that."

"So, you admit you may be overcorrecting on a grudge?"

"I did no such thing." She scoffed, "And a grudge? My forgiveness ability is too great for something so petty."

"If you say so."

"Well, I know so! Even if I gave in to such base instincts like you are saying, then it would be understandable. All my life, I have been the star, the focal point at which others are drawn toward, given that such a spit in the face of this hypothetical version of myself would trigger a grudge ability, no?"

Left unsaid was that she hated the girl long before any of this.

Ever since Misaki met the girl that Railgun had unwittingly brought into the world.

"Wow, Kamijou here hasn't been chewed out like this since the last time we ate out."

"We ate out yesterday. The frequency of this is an issue only you have the problem-solving ability for."

"Yesterday? I hope you aren't saying you have been eating out normally." Said Junko. She had been listening to the banter but interjected when the subject concerned her.

"It isn't so bad; we usually do either once a day or every other day," Touma said.

"My queen, is this true?!"

"He's not lying if that's what you're asking," Misaki said.

"I can't believe this; I have told you so many times you have to watch what you eat. You may be a growing young lady, but what you eat is extremely important. My prince, how often does she eat sweets?"

"Misaki normally gets deserts; why?" At that, Junko gave an exaggerated sigh and a miffed look. One that could be found on a sibling or parent let down.

"We will be having words about this, Misaki." for her part in Junko's investigation, had shrunken into her seat.

"You know I could just brainwash you into not caring about my health."

"Yes, but I know you won't."

"I don't know; she did brainwash some kids one time after seeing her not being a great swimmer," Touma said, cutting into the conversation.

"First off, Junko, I would definitely do that. Secondly, those children violated my honor and humiliated me in public, do you expect me to stand for that!"

* * *

'Deep breaths, Mikoto, you have nothing to be worried about, plus girl, you're doing great!'

Misaka Mikoto was engaged in a unique form of performance. For despite the violin performance she was giving and her professional display, she was trying her best to stay passenger side in her own mind. Was it an excellent method to deal with stress? No, probably not, but she was a teenage girl with far too much responsibility at her age, so sue her from playing into her ego's attempt to preserve herself.

Her hand was shaking slightly, not enough to affect her music, and while the audience knew nothing of her challenge, Mikoto was all too familiar with it. No one could see her unsteady violin draws just like reporters never saw the nervous girl beneath the Railgun in any interviews she was encouraged to give.

Just like the countless faces who stopped her on the streets to ask if she was the 'Railgun' and say how inspiring she was. Those around her or even just facing her would always end up too caught up in her display for anything deeper to develop, be that conversation, or genuine human contact.

She doubted any listeners truly were listening to her music, understood the components behind it, or the technique on display, much less the days of her life given to it. The dignitaries just liked the background noise, the administration liked having something to show off, and the students were likely to busy being impressed by her.

She just wanted the day to be over and go back to her dorm.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and the weight in her stomach was finally settling. She knew the next stanza she was to play by muscle memory alone, giving her the chance to look more thoroughly into the crowd. She noticed the golden hair of her rival first off the bat.

That girl, Shokuhou Misaki, had been nothing but difficult. Initially, Mikoto tried to get along, after all, they were both 5th levels and were likely to have so much in common, and if not, being friendly classmates was the projected level of warmth she expected from the other girl.

Instead, she was greeted by a cold, manipulative person with such an arrogance Mikoto felt sick watching in action. Mikoto did not know what she had done something to deserve the attitude, but regardless after being treated as she was and observing Misaki's clique, her opinion on Shokuhou was less than favorable, to say the least.

To think, two of the three most powerful women on the planet, both of whom had risen through the ranks off their talent and hard work, hating each other over perceived slights to one another's pride.

She had beef with Misaki, of that she was sure.

Mikoto knew her rival had been part of some dance routine before her own musical one, but she was too busy fighting down her nerves and prepping in the backroom she just emerged from to have seen it. It's not like she cared much anyway, the girl wasn't even facing her.

Looking more intently over to that table, it seemed that her rival was actually-whispering adamantly to those with her? That didn't seem right, cold dismissal or a challenging glare she was expecting, but genuine disinterest? That was not right.

She was supposed to be some variety of anger or jealous maybe over Mikoto's spotlight, that was what she had assumed soured their relationship before it ever began after all.

Nothing of the sort was present, however. Her rival, the queen of Tokiwadai and, in her opinion, a grade-A bitch, was currently all smiles and looking more animated when she had ever seen her before, chatting up a storm with the well-dressed boy next to her in spite of the settling being possibly the worst for a conversation. She couldn't see much more besides the golden hair and moving hands, but given her rival's award-winning personality she had to assume the poor boy had a bright star in his eyes, after all, her getting a date was as ridiculous as Academy City suddenly reintegrating itself with Tokyo and the world at large.

She would have to free the boy from that witch's spell once she was done with her song. Speaking of which she needed to get back to focusing.

With that mental note made, Misaka Mikoto returned her concentration to more pressing concerns and shut her eyes in focus.

* * *

"I'm starting to think that Kobayashi doesn't like Junko, or at least that she is not too keen on her."

"500 yen says she is just jelly over Junko being your right hand."

"Why do you think that? Personal strife seems more likely to be the root of the issue."

"Think about it; You are both telepaths, and those two both do most of the managing of your 'friend group', she probably thinks your two as kindred spirits and that Junko is either in the way or cramming her style."

"Okay, let's just assume you're on to something here. Using that deduction ability of yours, why would Kobayashi be concerned about Junko and I's closeness; she's already well-received, and I tend to surround myself with people."

"Honestly? I have a theory about that. See, based on some personal experience, I have found that each level 5 tends to have a complementary level 4 sidekick/tag along. This Kobayashi you're talking about can see the writing on the wall that you and Junko are properly acquainted, not just clique-mates."

"It's not a clique Touma," Misaki said, narrowing her eyes. "But how on earth would you have the theorizing or research ability to create some psychological theory pertaining to level 5s? There are 1.8 million students here, and the chance of meeting any of us fifth levels is already in the millionths of a percentage, which in case you forgot, you are already plenty familiar with one of them."

"My poor relationship with lady luck is to blame I'm sure, not all of you level 5s are as pleasant as you after all. In any case, just hear me out. I've run into 3 of you so far, and each of you has had a level 4 that perfectly fits the level 5. Number 2 created and his tag-along could destroy, You and Junko have a brain and brawn dynamic, and number 4 is a terrifying murderous bitch whose partner tracks down her victims for her."

"Should I be worried about how you know all of this?"

"I think it'll be fine."

'Every day it something is always coming about of left field with him.' What was his catchphrase for this? Ah, yes, "Such misfortune."

"Your problem-causing ability is far too great Touma, not even your problem-solving ability can even this out, you are almost not worth the effort."

"You don't mean that." He was right, but the ever-present back and worth bickering the two did was familiar to her, a return to normalcy if you will. Besides, the only person who may be "harmed" by their talking would be Railgun, and Misaki really didn't care if you got her panties in a twist over somebody not listing to her little jig.

"I suppose I don't." She glanced about the room. "I do appreciate this, though; it's a pleasant change of pace." She glanced back to the table. "I'm moving your glass, your sorry excuse of table etiquette ability is not acceptable here, and I trust your luck with a spillable drink as much as a crying crocodile."

With that, she reached over with her left hand and moved his glass out of reach, with the added benefit (on top of not spilling water) of "accidentally" keeping her hand on his. A big step for the prideful girl but one she was all too willing to make.

'I can't believe I just did that! I'm holding his hand in public. We aren't dating yet, oh, what if he thinks I'm too toward, should I take it back?' Her internal turmoil was easy to see on her face, the color at least attempts to cloak and dagger as the person it was attached to.

'No, we're in too deep Misaki, you've seen how girls act around him, hell you know why they act like that! You have to start being bold because we never lose! If it doesn't fit, then it's time for a new leaf.'

With her mental psyche up completed, Misaki decided to keep her hand right where she put it-resting on his own.

One of the nameless girls in the clique of Shokuhou Misaki leaned over another such girl, both of whom were watching the spectacle before them unfold. Well, actually, she had a name-Haruka, but that wasn't relevant.

"My, my, our queen is being so brazen with the prince is she not."

"She is, I should be surprised, but our queen acting like such a mature woman is nothing to be worked but over."

"No certainly not, I bet it's such second nature neither even noticed."

Misaka's serenade was drawing to its close. The music that drifted across the room and sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it. It was her one and only performance of the night, and as far as swan songs go, it was as good a way to end her public appearance for the evening.

* * *

On the other end of the room, the other level 5 was having similar thoughts regarding the ending of the day.

"Tooumaa~, let's go I'm tired." Misaki was stretching as many of the guests from around the room began to stand and push in their chairs.

"Really now, so eager to leave? Is my dancing so terrible, or am I just bad company?" Touma said.

She pouted at him. "Not at all, you know what I meant."

"So, my company is excellent, as is my performance tonight?"

"This smugness ability does not become you."

Touma chuckled and moved over to pull her seat back. Once Misaki had stood, he leaned down and whispered. "One more for the road?"

A hand pushed a loose strand of hair behind an ear. It joined the offered counter, and Misaki was led once again.

* * *

Now that the song finished and the dullness of the vent properly began, the student body was excused. Already Mikoto could see most of the younger attendees preparing to leave or already headed to the exits.

She was mostly packed up at this time, with her violin already in its case and herself away from the center of the room. There, however, was one exception — one at which she was giving a look of concern, confusion, and consternation.

'What is Shokuhou doing?!' Mikoto thought.

The girl in question was wearing a bright smile and had just been dipped again. Professional-no, showing situational understanding-no, did she care? Once again, no. She had been made to dance for this event, and should the dorm manager try and chew her out over her behavior, then she could always hide behind the excuse of doing what she was told.

Mikoto watched as her honey-haired rival was pulled upright and coaxed against the boy who Mikoto assumed she had "convinced" to be her date for the evening. Both her smiling at the other dancer and the sound of girlish giggling was now echoing across the room as her music had just a moment ago. Her eyes narrowed, she clutched her violin case and Mikoto's resolve set.

* * *

Misaki was all smiles as she had her armed looped into Touma's. The two were headed down a "secret short-cut" following her "GPS like navigation ability." The two were headed back to her room to pick up Touma's bag, for as much as he would have liked to ignore everything tonight in favor of his time off, he still had to run by his branch on his way home.

Much like a good road trip, however, the destination was not of particular importance to the two at the moment.

"I'm so glad you came, I told you that we'd have a good time."

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who was nervous about coming. This Kamijou is perfectly fine under pressure."

"How was I supposed to know that? Never once did your proficient dancing and public performance ability come up as anything to write home about."

"Well, I told you that it would be fine, didn't I? And here I thought you trusted me implicitly."

"I thought you were showing your bravado ability and if not that you were just trying to make me worry less. Those to options seemed much more your speed than high-class social skills."

"Being able to move back and forth without stepping on toes is hardly high-class, you know. I guess I can understand where you were coming from, though; just next time, trust me more, would you? If I can help, I will, and if I can't, you'd know, and I'd still be trying."

Her internal 'Yes, my prince' was not said aloud. She hoped that her nodding would be enough of a positive sign. Judging from his smile, Misaki assumed it was.

The rest of the walk was turning out to be a quick one. A comfortable silence had settled between the two of them, and they were now enjoying the others company. Thinking back of the past few hours, Misaki decided that the warm feeling that she had been experiencing for most of the day was a welcome and even deserved one. As for Touma as much as he had enjoyed himself, now that it was drawing to a close, his mind began drifting to the unenviable fact that he would not just be able to run home after this.

'Such misfortune, I'm not going to have any free time when school starts back up, am I?' Touma thought.

The two of them, both caught up in their own mindscapes at the moment, failed to notice a short girl in a white dress leaning again a wall watching their approach. If they had been paying attention, they may have noticed the hostile air about her or the fact that she should be very recognizable to the two based on where they were coming from.

"Shokuhou, let the oaf go." Just like that, the silence was shattered, Misaki, and Touma both startled at the sudden intrusion and jarred from their introspection.

"Pardon?" Misaki said. To startled even to form a coherent thought, much less inspect the surprise guest.

The guest pushed off the wall and stood before the both of them standing with arms crossed and glare set forward. Brief recollection crossed the duo's eyes as they recognized the girl before them. For Touma, it was the girl on the violin that Misaki was not partial to. To Misaki, it was her hated rival, now even going so far as to interrupt her date.

"Your mind control, drop it!" Mikoto said, sparks now forming around her brow.

"Railgun, what a pleasant surprise," Misaki returned the Railgun's look. "Now, whatever makes you think Touma here is under any influence beyond his own?"

"Oh, one of your slaves have names now? What progress Mental Out, something I wasn't expecting from the likes of you."

"Slave?! I invited Touma here because we're friends, not that you would understand that. Railgun, hurry it up for I'm leaving; my patience ability is not built for you or your boorish behavior."

"Oh, please like you could worm your way into someone's head for your own sake. Where did you find this one, minding his own business in a park, maybe on his way home before you in all your arrogance decided his time was better spent making you look good in front of the school administration."

The volume of her sparking was now increasing drastically, seemingly in tune with her anger. Blueish white arcs of electricity were writhing across her skin, some making the leap to the walls from the odd party and causing the lighting to become erratic.

"If you're going to lie to my face, at least put some effort into my manipulation. I've seen you body snatch your own clique at a moment's notice, and you expect me to believe that this guy is not only able to tolerate you but enjoy it enough to allocate his own time to it? Stop pretending Mental Out and let the innocent guy go free, he probably has his own life to live without you bringing him along like a prop." Misaka said.

"How dare you!? If your expert ability is so great, then look at eyes and tell me just how 'snatched' his body is, the lack of stars should clue you in in case you used your mental capacity planning this confrontation."

Indeed, the boy in question eyes was not filled with stars but rather was filled with concern as they darted between the two near deific Espers, his fear of escalation becoming more valid the more they two continued to argue.

Mikoto briefly confirmed the absence of starts before scoffing

"As if you would try something so public without controlling your ability, everyone there knew the signs, and no matter how manipulative you try to be, you couldn't outsmart everyone. I don't know how deep you have to be wedged in this guy's mind to cover your own tracks, but if you don't pull out, know I'll be making you."

"You and what army Railgun?"

"This one!" At that, the sparks that had been slowly growing into a storm around Misaka shot out toward Touma. The mild electrical sound from early replaced with a near roar of thunder. A look of panic and the starting of a scream came from Misaki, a look of satisfaction and confidence came from Mikoto, and one of surprise came from Touma.

"Touma!" Came the gasp from Mental Out.

"Heh." Came from the Railgun.

"Shit!" Came from the topic of the discussion turned attempted manslaughter.

A bright light engulfed the hallway. To arms came up to guard the victim, A hand reached out in shock toward the victim, and another pointed toward the victim sending a wave of lighting, bathing the three in light.

At first, there was no noise but the crackling of electricity.

Then was the ear-piercing sound of shattering glass, and the comparative darkness it heralded with the sudden absence of any electricity.

When the figurative dust had settled, Touma stood before Misaki, having rushed to protect her from any electricity.

"I don't know what you think is happening, but with what you just did, I have half a mind to take you into judgment this instant," Touma said. The calm voice he gave in stark contrast to the anger he was now feeling. A pair of arms reached out to the boy.

"T-Touma, are you okay?" Said Misaki. Her anger from earlier forgotten in favor of worry over Touma's wellbeing in the face of an attack from the third most powerful Esper in the city.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, what about you, did you get hurt?! You can't defend yourself like I can." With that, she settled down, Touma wellbeing confirmed she returned her focus to her previous red-hot emotions. She wrapped her arm through his, resuming the position they had taken for most of the day.

"Let's just go, neither of us are hurt, and I would much rather leave this savage be." With that, she pulled the boy toward and stormed past the now(pardon the puns) shocked electro master.

"W-what just happened?" Mikoto said. Total surprise in her voice and her posture.

"You're not special, dear; my ability doesn't work against him either." Said Misaki. The voice was trailing as Misaki already putting meters between herself and the stunned Railgun.

'He protected her? And is immune to both of us?!' Mikoto thought, watching the retreating couple, now with their backs turned to her. She shook her head at the scene. 'That bitch still has her claws in that guy, I can't in good faith let that happen.'

With that, the electro master leaned down to hoist up her violin and retreated down the hallway the opposite way that her rival and her "date" went down. The clacking sound of women's shoes rebounded off the walls from each of the ever distance level 5s.

* * *

The two were quiet the rest of the way to Misaki's room, where they had placed Touma's bag before heading to the gala. As much as the two should have been embarrassed by heading to a young woman's room at such an hour, neither could try attention away from what had just transpired.

It only took a moment for the two of them to find his bag, and within a few moments, he was on his way out of the Tokiwadai dorm's grounds. For all that ruined a very much perfectly pleasant evening, Misaki could not let the night end on a low-note.

"Goodnight, my prince."

"Goodnight, my queen." Came his reply, carrying only a slight amount of sarcasm.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, ah fancy seeing y'all here. So super sorry about the wait, no real excuses for that beyond my general laziness. If it's any way to make up for it, the chapter is like twice as long as normal, which I suppose makes the month-long wait for less bad, right? ( yeah, yeah lynch me).

Oh, if anyone is curious, the omeltte soufflé tips are genuine.

Special thanks to one Cainabel202 for negging me to get this done, without the reminders that people do indeed read this I doubt this would have been finished at a reasonable time, especially as after 11k each word was like getting blood from a stone. On that note, don't expect bigger updates like this and expect 6-10ks back at the former rate of uploads. And sorry in advance if there is some Grammar problems/wrong word usage in here, I was already late enough, and any more delay would just be cruel.

With that out of the way review time:

Fortitude501: Unfortunately, the good work was dropped for a time, but I'm back on it, as for scrutiny, while not quite on display, I hope some hints to it were enough along with some more hints to the backstory behind them.

No-One: Well, I'm glad to hear that, and I'm so sorry you had to wait so long.

Cainabel202: Thanks for the kind words as always, and I hope our discussion cleared up some of your questions.

Borderland: I'm glad you are liking(or at least tolerating) the slower pace I'm going for, and some new information was added to sweeten the piece. On the consistent upload thing, I can only apologize for dropping the ball so severely.

Well, with that I'm going to go to bed, and I'll be seeing you next chapter. Read, review, and all that jazz and have a good night(for morning or evening, I guess).

An2: AAAAHG! Good god, I don't know that's wrong with this chapter, the first time around, it was a pain in the ass to write and this time around it took me like 3 days to edit. I'm just glad I can go to chapter 6.

(Revised 6/30)

All of the Tokiwadai mix-ups have been scrubbed, just for you MSdeus 😊

Also apparently spilled-second and split-second are the same thing, which, never caught on to that. With one apparently being the "american" spelling and the other the "non-american", the things you learn from grammar software.


	6. Chapter 6

Golden Days

Chapter 6: About a girl

* * *

_"I'm not certain what is you're trying to say."_

_"Well, excuse me for having some tack. Everyone and I do mean everyone is talking about 'the prince.' Even if my perception ability weren't so grand, I would still be able to feel the eyes on me."_

_"That feeling right there-the violation of privacy, it's how people feel when you read their minds."_

_"Touma!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, not the time I get it. Joking aside, I am sorry if I caused any problems for you. That was the least of my intention, so if I was too familiar and was out of line and anyone got the wrong idea, I apologize."_

_"Don't be. I was the one who brought you along, if anyone should carry the burden of responsibility, it would be me. Besides, it isn't like I mind this kind of talk; my issue is the gossip."_

Shokuhou Misaki was a very prideful girl. She had reason to be. After all, she, at it all, talent, recognition, and social standing, all of which only fed into her self-image.

Over time, this had the effect of creating someone who never needed to hide her feelings, the bite of her tongue, or be anything less than utterly honest. This lack of subtlety would come to harm her when the situation called for a more discreet approach, like this moment.

Radio silence was had. Thankfully for both parties involved, the blushes adorning their faces was not notable thanks to the limitation of the phone call.

She broke first.

_"I-I just! Actually, forget I said anything, I'll call you back later today, have fun at the office, okay!"._ For quick ramblings punctuated by sputtering, Misaki managed to convey a message, just not the one that she wanted. She was still much too faint of heart for such a brazen action.

For now.

Touma could only look at his phone in a mix of embarrassment, confusion, and shock.

"She isn't angry about those rumors then?" Touma spoke aloud to no one in particular. A light smile spread across his face. For some reason, he was proud of her reaction.

With a sense of pride, he spun back into the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting, a quick meal, and he was off to the office. Checking the clock, he should have a few min-.

'Shit,' Touma thought. He was going to be late.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

"Oi Touma!" He had barely been in his branch for more than 10 minutes before Yamada was yelling for him.

Might as well get it over with.

"What do you need?" Touma asked, rounding the cubical to look at his fellow judgment member. His desk was covered in papers, seemingly reports, and his computer was open to CCTV cameras from across what he assumed were neighboring districts.

Yamada looked up from his computer, which upon closer inspection, was showing recordings from district 5. His eyes were glazed over, and he had multiple coffee stains on his dress shirt.

"Oh good, some kid came in; go run him over to the 177, would you? His guardian is there, so chop-chop." With that, Yamada turned back toward the screen and started flipping through a stack of witness statements.

"You okay, man? You look like shit." Touma, not anxious to play escort mission, decided to kill some time. Besides, he was curious; Yamada never worked on anything less than vital.

He was glared at for his efforts.

"Go take the kid I don't have time for-you know what? Why not? I'm working the destroyed research facility case." His senior seemed irate at nearly every moment, but he appeared to be glad to take a break.

Yamada Hayato was perhaps the blandest person Touma knew. From his appearance to his name, nothing about him spoke out. He was in his last year of high school and had been judgment for what was apparently a very long time. There was only one thing Yamada was known for, and that was being one the best investigators on the force.

For someone so nondescript, he hid one of the most brilliant investigative minds around. He was more accomplished than most Anti-Skill officers, and he hadn't even graduated, much less became Anti-Skill himself.

In short, to see Yamada working a case was both comforting, knowing it would likely be solved quickly, yet worrying that it needed his assistance in the first place.

"Those were the ones that just happened, right? They had the director's hands all over them?"

"They were. For wanting us to investigate them so bad they were far too mum about the details, the only thing I even know about the labs is that they got destroyed and were part of some telepathy research."

"That's real vague, have you even been able to make ground?"

"Some." He spun around in his chair, grabbed a stack of papers, and handed them to Touma.

"These are witness statements; the vast majority are from district 7. And this-" He gestured to the screen. "Is a collection of recordings from the night of the attacks, across the major roadways and borders between districts."

"Aren't those all in 5 and 7? What about 18?" Touma said.

"Do you think I hadn't got that covered? Just look, I've pieced together what I can only assume it the route they took, even got license plates ran on the suspect vehicles, black vans, none too conspicuous. They clearly moved out from 5, passed into 18, and into 7 before finishing the loop. Besides, do you think any of those nerds from 18 could do something like this?"

That was the thing about Yamada; he was quick as a whip yet also a raging bastard. Like some stereotypical asshole detective genius from a who done it film. Whatever the case, maybe it seemed he had it handled and took the time to chew him out.

"That was quick." Was the only thing Touma could say.

"Of course, it was, it's me after all." With that, he spun around back to his work, waving Touma off.

At that dismissal, Touma could only sigh and move to the lobby to go play nanny, it felt like he was straddled with this way too often, which given he was the most junior officer here, was likely not a coincidence.

* * *

Uiharu looked up from her desk at the sound of a knock and a door opening to the break room. In popped a vaguely familiar head with messy hair.

"Hi, sorry, there was nobody at the front desk, and I was told to drop this kid off." Uiharu on hearing this was struck with an odd sense of Deja vu.

"I'm so sorry the girl who is supposed to be there must have run off, just one moment." She got up out of her chair and walked over to follow the other judgment member out the door to the lobby.

"No problem I wasn't here for too long, figured this place wasn't empty." After hearing that, Uiharu suddenly struck her hands together and turned on the boy.

"Two weeks ago, pool day you brought a kid in, then didn't you." The boy opposite her looked at her with a furrowed brow for just a moment before a look of realization came to him.

"Oh, hey, ah, Miss Inoue, was it?"

"Uiharu, and you?"

"Kamijou, but we're coworkers, so Touma is fine." Suddenly her passing familiarity with the person in question extended before physical recognition. This wasn't just some random guy from another branch; this was the "Prince of Tokiwadai" Kuroko wouldn't shut up about.

"You wouldn't happen to be the same Kamijou from the Tokiwadai festival, would you?"

"Dammit at work too now?" The boy sighed and shook his head. "Yes, I went with Misaki to the festival the other day, what of it?"

It seemed she had struck a nerve.

"Oh well, it's just my partner here goes to the school, and she has mentioned you quite often. Something about a wise man whose sage advice would help her greatly."

"Pardon?"

"I didn't get it either; maybe if she gets her lazy hide into work, you can ask her." With that, she kept moving towards the lobby.

Well, at least that was different from the usual dialogue, always nice to see another professional.

* * *

"Please, you who are so wise in the art of romance teach me your ways!" The girl, apparently the Kuroko who Uiharu had mentioned, had kotowed before him like he was a Chinese emperor.

"Please just stand up and for the love of all things sacred stop talking like that. You are making this Kamijou remarkably uncomfortable." Touma shuffled uneasily, just before he was about to leave after having the kid taken and saying goodbye to Uiharu he bumped into this girl on the way out. This Kuroko. Before anything more could be said, the air almost seemed to electrify.

"Kuroko, so nice to see you, I'm simply dying to know where you were." The flower girl who had just moments ago been a pleasant coworker suddenly gave off an aura, not unlike his mother when he was young and misbehaving. He could feel the air being displaced as the girl before him was suddenly ramrod straight.

"Oh, Kazari, well, you see, I was caught up at the dorms and well." She half stammered half pleaded with the girl behind him before trailing off.

"Not harassing Miss. Misaka again, I hope?" Even if it wasn't directed at him, Touma could feel the sinister air and all it promised.

"Good now get over here you have a lot to make up for, especially given that you are more than an hour late."

The girl in question promptly looked dejected and moved further into the office. Touma stood there for a moment awkwardly, not sure if he should stay for the dressing down, the girl had asked for his help, albeit in an odd manner before she was pulled back.

'You know this is oddly similar whenever Hokaze catches Misaki with her hand in the cookie jar.' Touma thought, looking over at the scene. Within a few moments, the girl looked slightly down, and it seemed Uiharu had gotten everything out.

"Now go ask Kamijou what it is you wanted with some dignity, and be quick about it, none of us have all day!" The girl, Kuroko, Touma reminded himself, was wearing a Tokiwadai uniform when we shuffled over to him.

"You and the Queen are together, right?" While both technically wrong and very embarrassing given the blush, he was now sporting Touma figured the best course of action was to give the girl what she wanted.

"I suppose we are." With that, the girl perked right up and looked at him with a look of glee in her eyes.

"How did you do it?" She asked with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

"You are going to need to be a tad more specific than that."

"You got with a level 5, how did you do it?" She seemed almost to be shaking. Behind them, he could hear Uiharu slam her head against her desk.

"Well, it just sort of happened, I suppose," Touma muttered, not quite sure how to follow through on this line of questioning.

"Details damnit, how did you get so high, it's a whole world apart, and you got in."

"I think you may have a slightly skewed perception; they're just people." She scoffed at him, arms crossing.

"Misaka is far more than just a person; how did you bridge that gap?"

"No, really, they are just people. Most of them have more problems than the rest of us."

"Do tell." She sounded like she didn't quite believe him.

"Well, when I first met Misaki, she hardly struck me as anything special, just some lonely girl. I imagine Railgun is the same way, isolated because nobody thinks they are up to the challenge." The girl before him looked taken aback.

"Then what should I do?"

"Just talk to her, she'll probably be chomping at the bit for some human connection, god knows the rest of them are."

"Them, you sound like you know more than one." She was suddenly right back to suspicion.

"Yup, Numbers 1,3,6 and 7 I can't speak for, but the rest are pretty bad. 2 is super needy, 4 is a bitch with a pack of like-minded specimens, and Misaki is well herself. Just talk to the girl; you have nothing to worry about. Besides, they all surround themselves in one way or another, so you should fit right in."

"How do you mean?" The questioning looks still there.

"For lack of a better term, they surround themselves with sidekicks, particularly a complimentary level 4 is my observation."

"You aren't very good at advice, are you?"

"Well, good thing you don't need it then. Oh, and be careful, if it's one of them you're after, you should know they aren't quite all there."

With that, he turned back toward the door with a final wave. Watching the door after he left stood Kuroko, mulling over what she had been told. Maybe she should just woman up and see where it takes her, not like it could get any worse.

"You know Kuroko if you wanted romantic advice, he probably wasn't the best choice."

"Oh, please just because he doesn't understand how inspiring he's been doesn't invalidate his views."

"No, no, I mean given how you feel about the Railgun was someone associated with Mental Out the best call?"

"Unless you have any better ideas, I don't want to hear it." With that, the conversation drew to a close. She had been caught on something he had said to her, though. What did he mean by "not all there?" Was it a playful exaggeration or warning? That thought, more than anything else, left her quieted for the afternoon.

* * *

The rest of his day was fairly uneventful, at least by his standards. Back to the office, nothing notable on the way there. Filing away the casework that everyone else at his branch had done, included the entire work of organizing anything that Yomikawa did and the entirety of Yamada's extensive casework. In short, it was Sisyphean.

On the upside, he stopped a mugging on the way home. For all the excitement it granted, potentially being stabbed still lacked the kind of excitement Touma used to get before cleaning up his act. But he supposed a small fix was acceptable.

With such an ordinary day, it was little surprise he found himself in the kitchen cooking himself some dinner and speaking with Misaki before turning in for the night.

_"You really should stop putting yourself in so much danger."_

_"You know it wasn't intentional; it's not like a have a death wish. Besides, I have a moral obligation to do all I can. It was quite literally the least I could do."_

_"You and I have very different definitions of what constitutes 'the least', don't we?"_

_"Guess I'm just a real magnanimous person."_

_"Your vocabulary is lacking. Touma, altruistic, would have worked fine."_

_"Are you the one to bother me over a word choice? Besides, they are basically synonyms."_

_"Fine, but Touma, I want you to promise me you'll stay safe, I hate it when something happens to you, and I don't know what I'd do if something worse happened."_

Touma stayed quiet for a moment, shaking the stir-fry in the wok across his stove. It really said something that Misaki cared more for his wellbeing than he did, didn't it? Her words, easy as they were to say, held a lot of meaning, especially for him.

He had someone who came to his hospital room and who called to check up on him. It was almost funny, his self-sacrifice for the common good was actually somewhat counter-intuitive. In any case, the sentiment struck a chord. She deserved better than humor, dismissal, or deflection.

_"All right, I'll try my best to keep the mischief to a minimum."_

_"That's all I ask, Touma."_

Maybe it was hypocritical of her to ask him to stay safe while she still had a bioweapon made for her in the city, but she would be damned if she did nothing while he let himself get hurt. She knew what it was like to lose people. Dolly, the girls at the lab, the other child errors. It was a fluke that Junko was still with her, but she would fight until her last to make sure fate didn't take anyone else from her.

* * *

"So, my queen, you stayed up late~."

"Junko, please not now it's 7 in the morning." Said Misaki. She was currently trying to brush down her bed head while being accosted by her roommate.

"Really? No time for your oldest and most loyal friend. Am I just second fiddle to the prince now?" She clutched her heart and dramatically leaned backward, wrist touching her forehead.

"Don't make me scrub your cerebral cortex," She threatened. Looking back at the girl, she still hadn't dropped her pose. "Come on, Junko, is it really worth acting over?"

"Absolutely," Came an instant reply. "Besides, this is way better than any of the manga I read.

"For someone so nice, you are surprisingly vindictive." Misaki returned to brushing her hair, now looking at Junko by way of the bathroom mirror.

"Is my queen feeling embarrassed? But I thought spending time with a friend was, oh, how did you put it?" She rests her hands around her chin in a faux thinking stance. "Ah yes, 'your teasing ability is completely unreasonable there is nothing going on.' Unless something changed, I fail to see the problem." A mischievous glint was in her eye, becoming all the more prevalent with her hasty impression.

"What did I just stay about using my brainwash ability." Misaki glared at her friend through the mirror, only for Junko to chuckle.

"We both know you won't. Oh, your phone is ringing." Halfway through, she dropped her teasing tone and resumed her act as Misaki's right hand.

"I bet it's Touma!" She quickly set her brush down on the countertop before reaching into her pajama's breast pocket.

"Ooh so quick. You never move that fast for me~" She was met with a turned glared. She could only chuckle as Misaki quickly cleared her throat and moved into the living room, ostensibly to ignore her roommate.

_"Touma, how are you this morning?" She said, the pleasant tone adopted and roommate hastily ignored._

_"Not too bad, you?"_

_"Could have been better."_ A pointed look was sent Junko's way. She got a smirk in response.

_"Sorry to hear that. Anyhow, I was thinking of going out to District 21 today, would you want to come with."_

He sounded slightly nervous, not that Misaki could pick up on that given her own state of fighting off a blush and Junko all the while.

_"I'd love too, what time, where should be meet up, and what should I bring?"_

She rattled off quickly more than pleased that they were having a formal, recreational get together.

_"I'll text you the details in just a moment, and thanks for coming I'm glad you agreed."_

Again, he sounded nervous, and Misaki fought down another blush, both due to Touma and Junko, who for her part was now wiggling her eyebrows at the poor girl.

_"I'm going to need to let you go; I've got to grab my stuff before we meet up, see you soon then."_

_"Of course, my anticipation ability is killing me. See you soon."_

With that, the call ended, a smile painted across Misaki's face as she sped back over to the restroom.

"What's this about a date I hear."

"My tolerance ability grows thin!" She was frantically back with the brush.

"One bible's width~" Junko could only laugh at the frustrated grow that came from across the room. She did real a little bad about tormenting her queen, but she was just happy to have Misaki back. The kind of girl who lit up at the slightest hint of mockery and was now fixating over her afternoon and not the past.

She much preferred a Misaki with her mind on the prince than on Exterior or Ideal. Besides, she was cute when she acted up.

Junko would need to thank the boy personally at some point.

* * *

"When I said hike, I meant it, you know."

"Don't even start with me Kamijou, we both know full well what my physical ability is. This is on you." On the girl in question was hunched over her knees, breathing heavily and desperately drinking water from the bottle she had taken from Touma 20 minutes ago.

The hillside they had taken to going on was relatively steep and heavily forested. The skies were blue and dotted with clouds. A slight breeze rustled the leaves and blew through occasionally, cooling the pair. Altogether it was a beautiful day and an even better one to be outside. What made this difficult was that Misaki was not all that physically inclined. In her excitement, she had jumped the shark and was now in the proverbial deep-end.

Touma smirked and moved closer to Misaki. Quickly squatting down and bouncing on the heels of his feet, he was now on her level and met her eyes when she finally put the bottle down, gasping slightly for air. The duff crunching somewhat under their weight as they shifted about.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you feeling bad, alright? Just stay the word, and we can go back; I should have thought about this a tad more. I'm sorry." His face was painted with worry, and he set and hand on Misaki's shoulder, looking directly at the fatigued girl.

For her part in this, the girl was embarrassed; Touma had offered to spend his time with her doing something she knew the boy cared deeply for, and here she was dragging him down and ruining the whole experience.

She was disappointed in herself more than anything. She had tried, pushing herself far beyond what she could normally do, but that wasn't enough. For all of this, Shokuhou Misaki was no quitter. She would finish this hike and show Touma the kind of girl she was, someone capable that he could share what he cared about with. Resolve set, she spoke.

"N-no." She gasped for air. "I can keep going, just a little winded; the top is just over there anyway. Keep moving; I'll be with you."

Seeing his friend panting and drenched in sweat, he had three thoughts.

First that he was incredibly flattered, she was whiling to go so far just for some activity he suggested. Second that despite her claim, she needed help, and they should probably do something less intensive. Thirdly, seeing what was before him was; kind of hot?

Before he would allow that disastrous train of thought to live its life, he quickly quashed it.

'Bad Touma, mind out of the gutter' He scolded himself. Seeing Misaki still in the same compromised position, he spoke, trying again to clear his mind, among other things.

"There are a few lakes around here; we can take a trail to get there. It will be much easier on you."

She weakly nodded at him and slowly rose to her feet. Touma would be having none of that.

"Nope." He put his other hand on her shoulder when she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I got you into this mess, and I'll get getting you out of it," With that, Touma turned around and knelt in front of her. "Your noble prince will carry you to safety." He spoke in the same haughty tone Misaki sometimes took, turning his head and smiling at her while doing so.

Misaki, too tired to do much else, simply stumbled forward and allowed Touma to get her legs in position while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All Aboard?"

"Take me to the good place your queen demands it." She weakly pushed his head and managed one more haughty command. With that, Touma rose off the ground and began carrying her down the trail towards that would hopefully be a much more relaxing endeavor.

With her head rested against his shoulder and the two moving along towards her destination Misaki found herself enjoying the atmosphere Touma spoke of so often, with an added benefit, of course.

* * *

"I'm putting a lot a faith ability in you, Touma," Misaki nervously looking around the sides of the paddle boat the two of them had rented. They were on one of the numerous small lakes dotting the 21st district, all of which were a byproduct of the damns in the district, serving as both reservoir and recreation.

Currently, they were floating towards the center of the lake, maybe 40 meters from shore in any direction. While she had recently become a person capable of swimming, she did not entirely trust herself in a deep mountain reservoir. She looked back toward the boy. "If we sink, my swimming ability is going to need some assistance."

"Don't work yourself up to bad, the boat has life jackets and worst comes to worst I thought you to tread water. I can just pull you back to shore."

"I know that. My nerves' ability is coming from not wanting to be taking a dip today, either for hypothermia for having to explain why I'm soaking wet when I get home."

"In that case, you should stay in the middle of the boat and stop peaking over the sides. You are rocking it, you know."

"Eep!" She scooted back towards the center, now sitting directly across from Touma. The paddleboat was oddly shaped, more like a traditional rowboat, and with only one set of paddles. Misaki had offered to use a two-set boat, but Touma had struck that down, claiming she'd done enough for today.

"Come on just relax, I've got it handled; enjoy yourself." She settled back into her seat after that sending Touma an appraising look.

She knew Touma very well by this point. He came out to district 21 rather frequently if it wasn't for that habit, well, best not to linger on it.

In any case, he had been doing this before, and during the time they had known each other. The difference is that while he had taken a lot of his time to spent with her, she had never actually been taken on one of his outdoor escapades. She had been, in a sense, invited directly into his personal life. More than she already was that is.

She smiled at him then, watching him leaning back in his seat and moving their boat. The last time they had been out here together, she couldn't imagine carrying on with her life. Now, looking at the boy across from her, she couldn't even imagine not living day-to-day.

While she did care deeply for Touma, especially now, it was the other things, Junko, the girls in her clique, going to cafés. There was so much more in her life now, and she had one person to thank for it. Sighing contently herself, she allowed herself to take in the scene, the same act she had done on Touma's piggyback ride half an hour ago. She was happy.

"You're looking pleased with yourself," Touma said. She just hummed back at him, perfectly content to relax. The moment drew on, comfortable silence settling over the two of them.

The birds were chirping, the breeze blew through, and distant sounds of others enjoying themselves in the distance carried over the water. Touma watched then, the sun bouncing off of Misaki. She looked radiant, just as happy as he felt then. His hope of coming out here, that the contrast between last time would stick sharply in their minds, was met.

He hoped this memory of this place would supplant her previous one.

"Say, Touma, did you ever figure out what school you were going to be applying to?" Misaki had sat up leaning closer to Touma when she sent her query. He grimaced at that.

"Yomikawa still hasn't budged. I'm apparently accepted into that school of hers, not that it matters. Stupid amazon."

"I hate to use my sleuthing ability, but why is that?" She had a vague idea; he had been rather forthcoming about his less than stellar citizenship in the past.

"Well, I was something of a hoodlum back in my day, and by that, I mean less than a year ago. In any case, I'm effectively her ward for the time being in regards to what I'm involved with, and apparently, she has set herself in keeping from shooting high."

"Nagatenjouki, was it?" She clarified.

"That's the one; I'm an impressive Esper and a better student, so having her shoot me down like this blows." At that, Misaki was unsure what to say, respecting Touma enough not to pry.

"I suppose online classes are always an option."

"Maybe, this Kamijou doesn't like the idea of being a loner, though."

"That's assuming you even get in. Nagatenjouki is one of if not the most respected high school in the city. We'll just have to study again."

"Must we? I've already got some really impressive scores I can just apply for, and it's looking like it will be a fool's errand anyway."

"Stop that, the Touma I know would never roll over like this. Look at me Touma, I know for a fact you can do this, and I'll be disappointed if you don't. You've never given up, so why start now." He had believed in her; it was time to repay the favor.

He was quiet as her words rocked in like the gentle wind rocked the vessel.

"You're right," he said after a poignant pause. "Still not excited about even more school, though, I assume you want me to apply and take the entrance exam?"

"Your assumption ability is nearly as good as mine, Touma."

"Such misfortune." He sighed before yelping. He was soaking wet!

"Did you just splash me?" He said bewildered. Misaki huffed at him, crossing her arms and sending him a sharp look.

"You should be using your gratitude ability getting to spend time with the great queen." She replied indignantly. She turned away from him then. After a moment of looking at the girl in front of him, he couldn't help the laugh that escaped and the smile that drew across his face.

"Why are you using your humor ability; I mean it, Touma!" He managed to get the laughs down to a manageable chuckle before beginning.

'No, no, it's nothing. You're right; I have been taking you for granted," He spoke and sent a beseeching look her way. She narrowed her eyes at him before relenting, looking directly at him now. "I just want to thank you for your offer, your help, and well, everything else. You're the best Misaki."

They both blushed at that.

"That's the appreciation ability I've been looking for. Now keep rowing! Daylight is burning."

* * *

Looking herself over in the mirror once again, Misaki did once last once over. Hair? Check. Makeup? Check. School uniform? Begrudging check.

All she had to do at this point was take a cab over to Touma's. Wasn't that a novel thought, finally getting to see where he lived. She was proud of herself, nearly every day she got to get closer and closer to him, breaking apart the privacy and distance between them. It may have been slow, but she had made progress every day.

She walked back into the living room to grab her bag that was draped over the couch's arm. Quickly looking back towards the bedrooms, she saw no sign of Junko. Maybe just this once she could-

"My queen heading somewhere?"

As her prince always says- "Such misfortune."

* * *

The ride over had been quick, less than 20 minutes by cab from the Tokiwadai campus. After she had fled from Junko, there had been no other complications. It was too early for any significant amount of people to be loitering around enough to bother her.

The day itself was about all she could expect from an August in east Asia. That is to say, it was devilishly hot, and the air was more like hot soup than anything else. She was just glad she would be inside again.

Speaking of which.

*Knock* *knock*

"Touma, it's me."

She heard movement, and there was a moment of pause before the door was opened. She saw Touma smiling down at her. His hair looked slightly wet, and he was in casual clothes. It seemed it was a lazy kind of day, well, at least before she set him to work.

"Good morning Misaki, you want to come in?" She nodded at that. She was currently fighting to keep her nervousness down. They had spent a lot of time together, yes, but here she was about to go into a boy she was fond of's apartment. Unsupervised.

Just like that, she was blushing again. What would everyone think of this, the queen of Tokiwadai being alone with a young man all day? Not that she cared all that much, she was much more interested in what she wanted to do after all. Still, she couldn't help being flustered. She had practice in working through it now, being able to respond quickly enough despite the circumstance.

"I would, yes." Touma made room for her to walk in, gesturing to follow him inside. It was, well, a dorm. While she had no experience or real expectations for what to expect, it was tame.

Part of her couldn't help but expect something more stereotypical. Maybe she was more sheltered than she thought and her assumptions based on TV or manga her entirely off base.

Far from the messy dorm with clothes in the corner or manga scattered about Touma's entire dorm seemed to be clean and not in the "this was cleaned for guests" kind of way but in a manner that suggested frequent upkeep and a lack of mess in the first place.

She had been here before, meeting up with Touma before the festival, but she had mostly focused on more pressing matters, along with mainly being confined to the kitchen and dining area. She said as much.

"Your tidiness ability is surprisingly good or a teenage boy." She found herself looking around while saying that.

The walls were adorned with quite a few pictures. A faux wood frame showed an older man who bore a striking resemblance to Touma and a smiling young woman, who she assumed was a relative, possibly his mother, but she looked quite young.

In another, there was a picture of a young Touma and a brunet boy, the same man, who at this point Misaki was sure he was Touma's father, stood behind the two of them, hands on their shoulders. They were all wearing winter clothing and had either a set of skis or a snowboard in the frame with them.

The last thing she had time to see was a group photo. Touma looked to be a bit younger than he was now, 2 or 3 years at most. With him was a blonde girl, a tired-looking boy in flannel and seemingly an older version of the boy from the other picture, face facing away from the camera. These must be the people Touma had a falling out with.

It said something about her prince that he still kept a reminder of them in his home.

He had led her to his seating area, what would have been a living room in a larger space, and set her in front of a coffee table. He looked at her in response to her statement, quirking an eyebrow before moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Is it? I assumed the people I know were just slobs."

"I imagine that's standard for unsupervised teenagers. Seems you didn't pick up on that laziness ability."

"Guess I did." He looked thoughtful for a second considering what he had said. "Guess I never really thought of it, my roommate was always something of a clean freak, so I must have rubbed off on me."

"Kakine, if my recall ability is to be trusted, right?" It was really bothering her why she felt some severe Deja vu whenever Touma's old friend was mentioned.

"Got it in one. Always said that a lack of cleanliness was a sign of an idle mind. I thought it was pretentious, but it was the least of his problems."

"Sounds like a real character." When had she heard that name?

"That he is. That's neither here nor there at the moment, though," He reached over and pulled across one of the textbooks that had been sitting on the table. "Now then, biomedicine time."

* * *

"You know I could just make that Yomikawa let to go to Nagatenjouki. My ability could make short work of your problem Touma." She tilted her head upwards to look at him. They were a few inches apart at most on his couch, the two of them hunched over looking at a sample question Touma had answered.

"Not so confident in your 'tutor ability' now?"

"Always the joker. Just know that I mean it, okay? It's important to you, so it's important to be. Really, I'm glad to help." She kicked his shin and moved a hand to jerk his shirt toward her, forcibly getting his attention.

"Misaki, thank you, but you don't need to worry about me, much less do anything drastic. You are already doing more than enough." He smiled at her, and she shrugged. Going back to lecturing him about how if this were a real rocket launch, he would have killed some of the brightest minds in the fields with his simple error.

He wished her offer wasn't so tempting.

"I still don't get Jung."

"Most people don't. He and Freud both stem from the same vein of being correct to an extent. Less so with Jung, but psychology is hardly the clean-cut field mathematics is. I've only got my theoretical psychology ability because it helps my ability to a point."

"Targeting certain areas of the subconscious, right? You mentioned you were one of the few telepaths who were powerful enough that level of precision did anything."

"It's a good thing your recall ability covered that; I'd best be important given what I'm doing."

"All right, I get it. You are my favorite person. Do you need assuagement anymore about your importance?"

"Yes, go make me food, I'm tired from helping you so much."

"You know I probably would have been fine."

"Shut it and feed me." With that, Touma sat up from the couch they had been sitting on for the past few hours. The coffee table had been slowly consumed, covered in various textbooks, pieces of paper, and writing utensils. Even in the most technologically advanced place on the planet, it seemed old pen and paper still were king.

Walking into his kitchen, he began to set out utensils. If he was remembering right, then, he still had breadcrumbs around here somewhere.

"Touma, how do I turn the T.V on?" Misaki's raised voice came from the other room.

"Black button on the top in the middle, then the big red one on the left." He called back. After a few sounds, he got his response.

"Thanks."

Chuckling to himself, he went back to work. He had set out some chicken earlier, so he had a few options. Before he could ask his quests for her thoughts, he could hear her settle down on the barstool across from him.

"What's on the menu." A dreamy work had settled over her face. He assumed she remembered the last time he cooked for her. Which, given how excited she was to set him to work, was a valid assumption. Her eyes tracked his hands as he began to butterfly the chicken breasts he had prepared.

"I was just about to ask you," He set aside a bisected chicken breast to grab another, slicing while he spoke. "I can make a mean chicken parmesan or chicken katsu." The girl opposite of him looked to be in thought; hands rested in brow furrowed. At a moment of deliberation, she spoke.

"Let's go with katsu for tonight." With that, her fascination with the meat before went from simply watching an expert at work to a process, she was very much interested in, albeit for slightly selfish reasons.

"As you command my queen."

"You aren't going to be letting that go anytime soon, are you?"

"If I recall correctly, you used to insist on this address ya egomaniac."

"A: you don't mean that and B: this egomaniac may just leave you out to dry next time you need help."

"True true. However, that would mean you would have to abandon anymore of my cooking and my wonderful presence."

"One of two things doesn't sound so bad at the moment."

"Eh, can't help myself being on my best behavior bring out the worst in me."

"Your unscrupulous ability is showing itself, Touma."

"Some prince I am, huh. Though I suppose that says more about you than me."

"Lay off the ornery ability there, Mr. you aren't fooling anyone."

"Maybe my ideals can take a bad seat if it means I can get one over on you in our chats."

"That you can't is all the more reason you're my prince." At that, he couldn't help scratching the back of his head and feeling a little bit hot in the face. He missed when the girl in front of him didn't know him so well, some times that is. He was shaken out of his musing when he heard a throat being cleared.

*hmmgrh*

He looked at her, confused for just a moment before he followed her line of sight.

"Right, right, going to wash my hands now."

Misaki couldn't help but find it funny. A week or so ago, she had mused he had her tamed over a whistle. Well, look who's well behaved now.

* * *

"I never asked, but how did you learn to cook." She stopped eating to ask her question. They were seated across from each other at the table in Touma's small dining area. She dapped at her mouth with a napkin, whipping off the residue of what they had been eating.

He had made them a chicken katsu sandwich and made greens to go along with it. Maybe she was getting spoiled, but she didn't think it was possible to go back to pre-Touma cuisine. Even the carrots were good!

"Honest answer? When I was younger, my friends and I always blew our money on dumb stuff like videogames, manga, or the arcade, among other things. We never had the money to eat out because of it," He stopped for a moment to poke at his own side of Carrot Vichy. "I picked it up because some level 3 ten-year-olds weren't enamored with the idea of eating instant ramen every day. Not to say it's all that healthy, I go by the wise words of the late Anthony Bourdain 'a shit load of butter' after all, but it served us well. Thanks to Kakine being an ass even back then, I ended up being the one to cook and well, here I am, years later with a passably competent skill in cooking."

"Your cooking ability is more than competent, Touma." She punctuated her point by spearing one of the aforementioned carrots with her fork. Given how diverse Touma's culinary techniques were, she was glad he kept a selection of utensils.

"I'm glad to hear that. It is always better when you're cooking for someone and food itself is better with good company. In any case, I'm working on improving, they deserve the best at this point, and I'm still a tad rusty all things considered.

With the idea of even better dinning down the road, her starry eyes like up even further.

"It's very fitting for a queen to be so pampered, wouldn't you say?" She had a content look on her face as she smiled at the boy before returning to her sandwich. Sighing happily whenever she took a bite. Only somewhat indignantly, he decided to dignify that remark with a reply.

"This Kamijou is a strong independent man; he isn't here to serve." Humor clinging to his words.

"And what a tragedy that is. My wishing ability is behind you being a house-husband. You would be quite good at it. The lucky girl would be even happier than she currently is." Touma began laughing, and she joined in the chorus. She had had a wonderful day, ending with a good joke only marked the occasion even if there was a hint of sincerity in her words.

It was a good night.

* * *

It was not a good night.

"Well, you see dorm manager. I was helping my friend study for his entrance exams, and given my academic ability, I was the best choice for the matter."

"This wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would it Shokuhou?"

Oh god, this must be what interrogation felt like.

"No, no, Touma and I aren't like that yet!" She frantically started shaking her head; in her mortification, she failed to notice a few things. First, that was absolutely the wrong response. Second, very incriminating choice in words and third. The Dorm manager's reaction was a menacing aura Misaki couldn't help but shrink under.

"We will be having words Shokuhou." That force left no room for argument or anything but submission. Words came to her then.

"Such misfortune."

* * *

Something felt off to Touma, and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He stopped to think for a few moments, but nothing came to him. He had eaten, his studying was going well if last night was any indication, and his judgment work was slow for the today. Nothing in his life was off, but he couldn't shake the feeling something had been missed. Maybe he could talk to Misa- ah, that was it. He hadn't spoken to Misaki since last night. Given he was almost afternoon, he had to wonder. What was that girl up too?

* * *

Seated across from the dorm manager Misaki could feel herself nervously sweating bullets when suddenly.

"Achoo!" A quiet and mild sneeze came out of the girl.

"Santé."

"Thank you."

* * *

Well, whatever the case may be with the absent Misaki, he was sure she had her reasons.

His line of thought was cut off when he noticed his proverbial danger senses tingling. With an activation of Dream Seeker, he could see a grey blur of himself moving forward, bumping into a seedy-looking fellow and promptly getting into a fight as they notice the judgment band and the gun, respectively.

Shaking himself away from his ability, he allowed the foresight to fade away. Shooting looks around to find the would-be assailant.

There he was. Hoodie on and clearly holding something tight against his body, effectively an amateur. Why appearing as shady as possible was thought to be a suitable method for avoiding detection. He had no idea. Hell, it was early and bright in August, he would have stood out less if he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

Complaints aside, it did make his job much easier, so Touma could only fault him to a point. Again, Dream Seeker was activated.

'Shit.' He thought to himself, using his ability in this way in public areas was akin to walking into a rave, what with the literal assault on his eyes that was a crowd's worth of AIM signatures. Blinking away the spots in his vision, he focused on the would-be assailant.

He must have been a level 0, his field being so faint and non-descriptive of any personal reality. Touma figured that lack of ability explained the firearm. He saw him duck into an alleyway. Focusing on his signature, Touma had him "tagged," focusing on his signature and letting the rest fade from his detection. He could easily follow his trace, even if is AIM field was weaker than what he usually dealt with. With a slow walk, Touma began to tail what he could only assume was a gang member.

This was turning out to be much simpler than Touma was expecting. A slow jog occasionally to make sure he didn't fall too far behind and very infrequent turns. Any narrow alleys were avoided, and he didn't double back or stop moving once. Amateur. He was taking the direct route to wherever he was going, and Touma could say with certainty he had no idea he was being followed.

Left turn. Straight. Move three to the right to avoid a more populated area. Touma had a sinking suspicion the gang member was using a navigation app and not doing so very well. Jog again, turn into a wide alleyway and-

He had stopped. Judging by his trail, he was maybe forty meters ahead. Likely reaching his destination.

Cautiously moving forward, Touma came to the end of the alleyway and saw the seeming abandoned warehouse it led to. Slinking around the side, he checked to make sure he was alone.

For a brief moment, his senses expanded, he could sense twenty-three distinct AIM signatures after a brief moment of observation, none of which were outside the warehouse. He was in the clear. Moments later, he was marking down his location, if this were some rendezvous, it wouldn't be particularly valuable, but if this scene turned into something more serious, they could very well have themselves the area of a gang base or a location to give Anti-Skill if back up was needed.

He sleuthed around the parameter then looking for some way to observe without being caught. There, a window, 3 meters off the ground. The side of the building was mostly bare spare a breaker box near the window.

Considering his options, it wasn't long before Touma found himself teetering on the small alcove of the building. Hoping he hadn't made to much noise in his scramble, he leaned right and further stretched his one leg that fit on the small box. The box gave a groan beneath him but held for a moment. With hands braced against the wall, Touma began to peer precariously into the small, slightly cracked window.

"Komaba, how nice of you to join us here! Now, tell me what this is about."

"You know exactly what this is about, Wataru." The man who replied was an imposing figure. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a fierce scowl while looking at the person opposite him.

"You are going to have to more specific about this. I came out here out of the goodness of by heart, and I'm facing vague accusations."

The speaker was also clad in a leather jacket. This one, however, bore a distinct resemblance to a biker's jacket. His hair was done in a punch term, but that was all Touma could gather from this distance. The two crowds surrounding the two men were facing each other with a considerable gap between them, given the tight fit in the warehouse. Touma's eyes tracked over the crowds. The one surrounding the larger man seemed to be more disciplined, standing at as close to attention as what Touma thought a gang member could. Standing close to the man Touma assumed to be, the leader was a blond man in an orange hoodie along with a smaller man wearing some kind of cross covered beanie.

The other group seemed much more ragtag. Following the lead of the man speaking on their behalf, they were clad in various forms of streetwear with a defining factor of leather biker style jackets. This group seemed anxious, where their opposites seemed, if nothing else, semi-professional, this crowd gave off an impression of some violent biker gang. Even from where he was "standing," Touma could tell the men were handling weapons.

"Big Spider Wataru, you've been acting like rabid dogs, and the rest of us are feeling the pressure."

"What a shame, but you know that's not my problem. We Skill-Out wouldn't give a rat's ass what you have to say about it. You have no say here."

Touma's eyes widened, it seemed he had stumbled into some kind of sectarian spat among Skill-Out. He had heard of the Big Spider side of this meeting. They were a Skill-Out faction much more notorious than the others. While Skill-Out was no centralized organization with one ideology, most of them functioned as either some street gang, level 0 organization, or vigilantes.

Others, like Big Spider, were more along the lines of a hate group. With that, he was seeing what appeared one of the more "professional" factions had taken issue with the methods of the other.

Before Touma could mull over any more details, one of the Big Spider members reached into his pocket, clearly going for a weapon. Time seemed to slow as every one of the twenty-three men went for their arms as well. The first to take action was the man in the beanie; he quickly threw some handheld device, Touma assumed it was an explosive of some kind, and dashed toward the Big Spider members.

It took less than a second for blades, sidearms, and more to be drawn. The crowds scattered, diving behind what little cover was left from when the warehouse had been abandoned in the facility. Crates, isles, and boxes were quickly crowed around as gunfire began to echo through the building.

The man who had thrown the explosive dashed behind an abandoned forklift left in the warehouse and reached into his opposite pocket. From the other side, the man who had started this fight was shot.

One, two, three times in quick succession by the gorilla-like leader who hadn't moved when the rest of the crowd rushed for cover. The blond man standing next to the leader had run forward, altogether avoiding any protection and rushing towards the opposing mass, seemingly uncaring about the explosive in the same direction. In a heartbeat, he had slid to the ground, under the location that bullets flew shortly after and clamped hands over ears.

Then the flashbang went off.

Touma was briefly blinded as the warehouse was bathed in bright light. All he could feel was a ringing in his ears, carrying through the thin metal walls and an ocular pain. Seconds went by before he recovered.

The interior was stunned, the Big Spider faction seemed paralyzed either by the sudden shock attack from the opposing Skill Out faction or by the lingering and likely more severe effects of the flashbang given their distance from the source.

Touma watched Big Spider being fell upon and those who could fleeing. The leader, the man with the pompadour, dashed for the exit closest to him and was followed by most of his men. The encounter had lasted less than a minute. Leaning forward against the glass to get a better view of the quick retreat Touma-

The breaker box gave under him.

The loud crash most certainly drew the attention of both sides of the scuffle, with Big Spider in retreat Touma was more worried about the apparently much more capable and well-armed side. Jumping to his feet with all the swiftness and grace he could muster, Touma began to beat his own retreat with one thought on his mind.

"Such misfortune." Ghostly images sticking in his mind of quickly opened doors and bullets speeding toward him ensured he was in a dead sprint in the opposite direction.

* * *

Touma had quickly abandoned Dream Seeker's paranoia-inducing effect in favor of frantically retracing his steps. He could feel that the group pursuing him had steadily dropped in number. Each turn, twist, and double back he had taken eventually led to one of the groups breaking off from the other in an attempt to cover more ground or simply not being able to keep up.

While a b-line away following the path, he had taken was an option, he doubted straight easy to follow lines were the best defense against being shot. And so, the game of cat and mouse went on. The 14 individuals in pursuit of him slowly whittled down to 5 or so on his tail, one of which had split off and was moving away from him.

'4 of them now.' Touma thought. He could take four.

Instead of running further away, Touma doubled back, turning on a dime and running back toward his pursuers. He had led them on a wild goose chase, and they couldn't be feeling too hot now. Tired from running and having been hot on his trail meant they had probably put weapons away in favor of speed, and if they hadn't, then he doubted they were in any position to be used.

The lead of the group, heavily panting and in a dead sprint, slammed into an equally fast-moving clothesline.

Air forced from his body as the force of the blow rocked him, and his own speed was used against him as he was blown through, his upper body racing away from the impact and into the ground at a sharp axis and near terminal speeds. With the force applied to his chest and his head slamming against the pavement, Touma doubted he would be getting back up.

The other three gang members looked at the scene with wide eyes, the next closest one still mid-stride when he was pounced upon.

Touma, having not broken his sprint, dashed into his guard. An outstretched foot did not carry him forward. Instead, it found purchase by swinging through that of the second grunt. His leg swung out from under him at a sharp backward angle back to meet his other. The man was in a forward freefall. This was halted when Touma's arm swung back from its outstretched position. Grabbing unto his face and creating a new axis for his force to swing about, his neck. All their forward momentum was applied and crashing towards the ground with a mighty shove from Touma, carrying both to the ground. Ground slamming into the back of his head.

Two down.

Bracing off the ground and pushing himself into a sprint, Touma dashed over the still form under him. The third man stunned into stillness had slowed from a sprint and was attempting to move for his belt. Said figure was speared tackled, slammed not into the ground but instead smacking headfirst against the wall of the alleyway.

Touma spun, throwing the now limp man at the last remaining Skill-Out, the blond lieutenant from the warehouse. Said man was forced to move his arms, and thus handgun, to intercept lest he was knocked over. The throw staggered Touma, and when he reached the blond man, he found himself faced with actual opposition from the blond man, raised arms, and a right hand ready to pistol-whip him.

Dream Seeker flared. The man in front of him was genuinely dangerous, and unfortunately, Touma had used the element of surprise and his momentum already.

In his mind's Touma saw himself dashing forward with an outstretched fist; it ended with the freehand shoving his own down and the handgun finding purchase against his cranium. Another had him leading with a kick, hitting the man square in the diaphragm, but he would have been surprisingly sturdy, quickly squeezing the trigger at the stationary Touma. Taking his warnings into consideration, Touma instead feinted with a right hook before grabbing the handgun and body slamming the man.

The two combatants then began to struggle over possession of the gun—bodies shoving against one another and both attempting to hunker down and curl toward the other's arms. The wrestling over the gun had spun the both of them to the ground.

Touma could feel he was thrown to the ground first; the other man was strong. On pure reflex, his knee was raised, and they crashed into the pavement. His knee sunk into the man's stomach, and the brief flash of pain left him unable to press his advantage or use leverage to his favor. In this time spanning a heartbeat, Touma wrested control of the gun and brought the mass of clasped hands crashing into the side of the other man's face. The impact pushed him off Touma, and he adeptly sprung to his feet.

The pistol clattered to the ground and slid out of reach.

The other man was struggling to his feet, nose likely broken and a bloody nose piecing found itself violently torn away. They were panting heavily when facing each other. Touma had taken a hit, his head smacking against the asphalt when they fell.

The Skill Out member looked much worse, however.

They locked eyes then. Maybe in another time, they would have spoken, argued with one another before the blond man found his illusions shattered. There was a time and place for everything, and it wasn't now.

No words were spoken as they again dashed at the other. Touma's first careening into the side of his opponent's head while taking a body blow to the kidney.

The blond dropped, and Touma staggered backward. A dry heave later and splitting pain ignored Touma looked down again. The blond, now that he was focusing, he was clearly around his age, was shaking on the floor, trying to raise to his feet again, a look of determination on his face as he looked up at Touma.

"H-Hamazura." He managed to choke out.

"Touma. Try not to worry about this too much; I'm off work." With that, Touma began to run away again from the Skill-Out, Dream Seeker sensing himself being closed in on as before.

* * *

Touma had checked himself into the hospital once again after he was sure he was no longer in hot water. Making his way to A Certain Hospital, he began to poke as his store spots. He had a ripping headache, and touching the back of his head only made it worse. His side was deeply bruised, but nothing was broken, at least he assumed so given he could still engage in relatively normal locomotion.

After checking himself in the next hour or so was a blur.

The staff recognizing him immediately took him to his room—one of the many nurses checking him over and giving him a pill and a glass of water. Ten or so minutes went by with Touma sitting on his hospital bed before the frog-faced doctor arrived. When he did, he was met with the fog-like smiling face of Heaven Canceller.

The old and rotund man grinned at Touma, and he found himself smiling back. As odd as it was Touma had a very close relationship with the good doctor, the vast amounts of time he spent here necessitated it after all. Hell, the old man had effectively given him his own room in the hospital.

"Mr. Kamijou, you seem to be looking much better than when you usually come in."

"Ah, well, the scrap seemed serious enough, and I remember you scolding me for not coming in before, so here I am, heh." The Young man began to scratch the back of his head slightly nervously.

"Good man. Now let me take a look at you." The man opened a pocket on his lab coat and pulled out a stethoscope. He was ready to begin a full psychical.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. I was kind of hoping you could just look at my side and head and call it a day." Touma began to fruitlessly scoot further up on the bed, away from the doctor.

"No, you don't, young man!" With surprising nimbleness, he tugged on his ear and dragged him forward. "This is my battlefield, and I'm the general, now settle down."

* * *

A few hours later, Touma was laying down in his hospital bed. Apparently, he had all the signs of a concussion. Thanks to that, the doctor had refused to let him leave for the night. His treatments involved enough painkillers to ignore his headache and rest. Rest not just meaning lazing around but real, genuine rest. Removing himself from stimulus effectively.

That was only made more difficult by the fact he wasn't supposed to sleep until the doctor was comfortable with it. As such, he was staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. At least one of the nurses came in every once in a while to talk to him. He hated to play favorites, but Hana was probably his pick of the liter.

It may have been the mere exposure effect, the act of merely building propinquity, but given she was the one who always took his blood for testing, she was the one he knew best. Beyond that, she reminded him of his own mother, so sue him.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Huh, his phone hadn't gone off all day. Sitting up in bed, he winced slightly.

The movement agitated his head, and the sharp pain in his stomach reminded him about his kidney contusion. That Hamazura, whoever he was, packed one hell of a punch. He shifted in the bed and reached over toward the nightstand where his phone was kept. He had to move gingerly and with caution lest he risk agitating anything again. Picking up his phone, he turned it on. Looking at the screen, he was met with a message.

_"I am so sorry. I had to stay with the dorm manager in 'totally not detention' all day. She was less than pleased with my absence and missing curfew."_

Huh, that checked out. He was glad he was occupied more most of the day; he probably would have been pretty bored otherwise. With a healthy amount of guilt, he began to type his reply.

_"No worries, I should be the one apologizing to you. You got held up because of me and got punished for it."_

_"My adult ability is enough to take responsibility for myself, Touma. I did what I wanted and have no regrets about it. I'm more miffed than anything. Nothing to blame yourself over, I'm perfectly fine."_

_"I still can't help but feel bad."_

_"Don't be; a little bit of boredom is a small price to pay for helping you."_

_"Thanks, Misaki, I'm glad to hear it."_

_"Enough about my day, there was nothing to it. What about your's?"_

Touma could have answered honestly, "watched a gang war and got a gun pulled on me, same old same old." That, however, would have been a terrible idea. He was mildly injured at best, and frankly, he didn't want to worry her.

_"Nothing much went on a jog and got into a bit of a street fight."_

Touma knew better than to lie to Misaki, best to just twist the reality a little; it's for both of their sakes really.

_"Touma!"_

Ah, he missed this.

* * *

It was shortly after the hospital was opened to visitation that two familiar visages walked into his room. Knocking aside the door and barging in came Touma's classmates and friends from the small amount of time he had been at a certain middle school. One with striking blond hair and wearing sunglasses even while indoors and the other with a shock of blue hair. Aogami and Tsuchimikado, the rest of the so-called "Delta Force."

"Kami-yan!"

"Kami-yan~!"

Just like that, he was reminded why these two haunt him so. That damn nickname and that fake accent. Still, though, they were fun. They were a guilty pleasure.

"Blau." He nodded to Aogami. "Sis-con sergeant." He nodded to the other. They returned the nods with ones of their own and sent grins as they marched up to his bead side.

"It's been weeks, you two; what have you been up too?"

"Just your standard summer...vacations; that and spending time with my lovely sister."

"School activities."

Those were some…vague responses.

Well, those two were idiots at best, so he was likely overthinking it. It's not as if they could keep any major secrets or actually had anything that exciting to tell. They were the least impressive people he knew.

"Enough about us, Kamijou, what happened to you? We heard you got laid up." It was Tsuchimikado who spoke then, giving Touma a once over while he did so.

"Just some judgment business gone south. I can promise you the other guys came out much worse." Touma smirked at the two who answered in kind.

"That's what I like to hear; now get your ass out of bed we want to rove now that we can all make it."

"In case you hadn't noticed, this is a hospital that I'm a patient in."

"Lighten up. I wanna go to the arcade, so let's go~" Aogami spun around and began to move back toward the door before looking back over his shoulder. "We know you have some time you can go out and about for so vamonos."

Once again, Aogami was heading out with a hand pointed forward dramatically.

Well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do for the time being. He looked to and shrugged at Tsuchimikado and began to get out of the bed. The other boy helping him get out of the bed when asked. Touma had no interest in jostling his head again.

* * *

"I can only imagine how much worse the Kami-yan disease has been without us to stop the infection." Tsuchimikado was making his version of small talk when the boys were leaving the hospital.

"Too fucking right, mate," Aogami replied to Tsuchimikado before turning on Touma. "I bet you've been raising flags and growing your harem the entire time we've been gone, haven't you!" Touma just scoffed at them.

"Come on, you two, there is no 'kami-yan' disease, and I most definitely don't have a harem."

"Lies!" Both of them hissed at him in unison. Tsuchimikado spoke up next.

"To think you could be so blind to reality. Either you are honest, and you need an intervention, or you are purposefully putting on the oblivious act to draw in more of them," Aogami tagged in.

"One of two things is the case with you, kami-yan. You are like Phineas of myth, with a great selection before you, but begin unable to take any because of your own faults. Or you hide intentions even worse than ours."

"Even if I had this imaginary harem, I wouldn't be interested." Touma sighed, tired of this yet again becoming the topic of discussion between them.

They both stood shocked still and slowly turned on him.

"What is this? Do thine ears deceive me?!"

"Nay Blau, our Kami-yan has spoken heresy into the world!"

"Cool it would you; I mean it, this isn't some anime, and I'm not some Shonen lead." They were in his grill as soon as the words were said.

"Whatever could be behind this dialogue." Aogami then wrapped his fingers around his chin in thought before muttering a reply to Tsuchimikado's query.

"Perhaps a best girl has emerged to end this subplot once and for all!" Touma began to rub his temples at this point.

"It's nothing like that." As soon as he spoke, Touma knew had made an error.

"Hmmm. A curious word choice, wouldn't you say Blau?"

"Indeed, it seems there is an 'it' that very much is 'like that' in Kami-yan's life."

"The 'it' is a relationship, isn't it Kami-yan? Oh, you dog; tell us about the girl." Aogami then gasped at Tsuchimikado.

"How dare you! The woman, no, the angel who delivered us our salvation from the Kami-yan disease deserves all the reverence we can muster!"

"You are so right. How could I have been so foolish!" Tsuchimikado wailed, then addressed Touma.

"Come on, give us the details this is a defining moment in human history. Our liberation from your dominion; this our V-day!"

"I'm not sure how I feel about you comparing my friend to the allied army and my love life to Krauts."

"Oh, ho! He admits there is a love life now!" Aogami sang as he sprung on Touma, draping an arm over his shoulder and waving for Motoharu to do the same. With the two others around him, the idiot trio began to move in unison.

"We must celebrate! The end of the Kami-yan disease!"

"To our saving angel! Speaking of which get on it, Touma, we need to know about this girl."

"Such misfortune." Touma was able to speak before being dragged by Pierce.

"We must sing her praises! Onward to Karaoke!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Misaki had entered a certain hospital a short while after the Delta Force had already vacated the premises.

On entry, she was quickly recognized and lead up to Touma's room by one of the nurses. How strange it was that a patient was so reoccurring that even his friends are noticed did cross her mind, but she had more pressing matters to think about. Like spending the day with Touma.

When she followed the familiar way up towards his room, she was stricken by how quiet the hospital was. Usually, if for no other reason than Touma, this floor tended to be quite rowdy.

Strange.

When reaching the door to Touma's room, she found it was already ajar. Brow furrowed; she quickly entered the room.

"My prince?" She called out to the empty room.

This was unexpected. Looking around, she saw that for wherever reason he had left, it was done recently.

She quickly peaked her head into the hallway. Looking both ways, she saw a nurse headed down the hall.

"Excuse me, nurse?" Misaki approached the woman.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm looking for someone; he is a patient, black hair, messy, and about yea high." She waved her hand above her head for effect.

"You must mean Kamijou. He left just a few minutes ago with some friends of his." Misaki's blood ran cold.

"They wouldn't have happened to be a blond and bluenette, would they?"

"Why yes, I think they were." Misaki's eyes widened, and she immediately began to move, quickly calling out a thank you to the nurse she took out her phone and sorted through her contacts.

There she was-Junko. Her phone rang, once, twice, three times.

'Come on, come on!' She thought worriedly, moving down the stairs to the ground level as quickly as her unfit form could carry her. The line picked up.

"_My queen?"_

"No time to talk I need you to meet me at a certain hospital as quickly as humanly possible!"

"_On it_." Junko's voice had taken one a hard element, and the line died.

Within 10 minutes, Misaki would find herself being carried at speed after Touma. She refused to let those cretins put any thoughts into her prince's head.

Unfortunately, she was too late to intercept.

While Junko was able to move at breathtaking speeds, all the while protecting Misaki from the whiplash, they had not managed to stop the conversation before them.

Junko, having been aware of the objective, had prepared and heightened her ear cells. Mostly centered on the middle ear, she had used Rampage Dress on her malleus, incus, and stapes. As she had little interest in blowing her eardrum out, she avoided the organ of Corti.

Junko then deposited Misaki a time after and gestured to stop her friend from moving. She was met with a questioning look.

"My queen, there," Misaki followed her gaze. Junko had pointed at the group of young men. "I can eavesdrop from here, or we can move closer, I've got plenty of practice both ways." Misaki raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Where did this stealth ability come from?"

That's neither here nor there; now do you want to listen in or have me do it?"

"Closer, please."

A moment later, they were. Shadowing the group, they began to listen in.

"Perhaps a best girl has emerged to end this subplot once and for all!" It was the blue-haired one who spoke. She could see Touma was irritated by that.

"It's nothing like that." As the conversation went on, Misaki found herself more invested in the discussion. Even if these two idiots were reviling at best, their line of questioning did lend itself nicely to Misaki's interests.

"Oh, ho! He admits there is a love life now!" Misaki was blushing at this point and could practically feel Junko's expression. Turning on her friend, she spoke.

"Not now, please." Misaki pleaded. As much as she was focusing on the core of the conversation, they had "overheard," she was still caught up on something.

'The hell is the "Kami-yan" disease?' Misaki thought to herself.

The two had them found themselves tailing the trio until they had arrived at a karaoke bar. They had entered shortly after them and took effort not to be noticed. Entering a few minutes afterward and slinking inside. Having Junko uses her Rampage Dress to heighten her earing and pinpoint their quarry, they settled into a booth near enough to the trio to listen in. They were deep in the same discussion from before.

"It would be so much easier to just tell us about the girl Kami-yan." Aogami chimed in next.

"We can do this the easy way and have a good time tonight or the hard way, and Motoharu, and I can bust out the sing-along Nickelback."

"You wouldn't."

"Nothing is sacred, Kami-yan." Suddenly the closed-eyed visage was much more intimidating than it had a right to be. The blond spoke but next.

"Besides, we are the most trustworthy people you'll ever meet."

*Sigh*

"You two won't be running your mouths about this?"

"Scouts honor."

"I swear by my countless fetishes."

"Fine, but she's not my girlfriend. We started hanging out when summer started, and we've spent a lot of time together. She's a really sweet girl if a bit demanding." Tsuchimikado began laughing after that, and Aogami was snickering.

"How quaint. Never should have guessed that was your type Kami-yan. Though I suppose the type of girl to reign, you in would be the only one able to get through that thick skull of yours."

"Well, I was expecting more of a psychical description," Aogami wiggled an eyebrow at a deadpanning Touma. "But knowing that we have one of those interests in common warms my heart," Aogami ducked out of the way of an empty thrown coaster courtesy of Touma. "So cruel; this is a time for celebration." He raised his own glass and looked at Tsuchimikado.

"To the eradication of the Kami-yan disease!" They gave cheers with each other.

"Our saving angel!"

"Such misfortune."

* * *

It wasn't long after this that Misaki was back in her dorm. Thinking.

Sitting on her bed, she was going over the events of today and the last few days. Mostly on the events of today.

They cared for each other, Misaki knew that without a doubt, though, the nature of it their feelings were still up in the air to the girl.

Based on the reactions from both her clique and Touma's friends, the outside perspective was well, love.

Just thinking about it made her heart race worse than it had all already been for most of the day.

Junko had put in mildly earlier on their way back.

"The prince is so kind." She had said.

It felt more like an understatement to Misaki than anything else.

From their first meeting, the constant trips she dragged him along on, his small displays of concern, and his goings out of his way to make sure she was happy. He meant a lot to her. This month had been the happiest time in her life.

Maybe it was time to be honest with herself.

The spikes of jealously came from somewhere.

The desire to spend time with him, the butterflies she got when around him, and the joy she felt. It all had a source.

He was her hero, a prince, and she could say with confidence at this point. She liked him much more than she had thought possible and certainly more so than any friend should.

She sighed, yet it was not in exasperation.

Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out, The Queen of Tokiwadai, was in love.

* * *

Today was the day. Her resolve was set.

She was going to tell Touma how she felt no matters what happened—no more wasting away in self-doubt. She had done that enough in the time since Exterior. Ever since she had been with Touma, those heavy thoughts have been at the back of her mind.

With him, Mental Out was just a girl, one who, despite what had happened to her, deserved to be happy. She may have been thinking too highly of herself; pride was her vice after all.

But she wanted to make him happy too.

That in mind how to do it was still in the air. She had a few options, but one was the most appealing.

District 21.

It was somewhere that was important to them individually.

For Touma, it was a place of relaxation.

For Misaki, it was the place where her life changed.

For the two of them, it marked the beginning of their relationship and everything it meant. She also had a plan to revisit a certain place in those hills.

* * *

"I don't see what the point of the blindfold is."

"Of course, you don't see that's the point."

"…"

".."

"Nice one."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, though dragging me around by the arm on uneven ground seems unwise, also dangerous, this Kamijou would prefer to have his body intact, my kidney still stings."

"Just use your patience ability; it won't be much longer." Misaki had put the blind on him and had been leading Touma by the arm for a handful of minutes now.

Luckily for her, she had broken him in by this point, so there wasn't much resistance to her admittedly odd request. For not much longer, they went on. Lead by the arm, Touma would occasionally stumble and spit out some complaint only to be ignored.

Then they came upon ground zero.

Misaki stopped leading Touma then. She reached around his head and took off the blindfold.

Touma stood blinking for a moment, readjusting to the light. He sent a quizzical look Misaki's way but was waved off. Looking around his surroundings for a moment, he didn't quite understand what was happening. Then, when looking at Misaki again to ask a question, it all clicked.

This, this was where they met.

Touma turned, a look of concern painting his features and a question on his lips.

The calm, almost serene image that was a brightly smiling Misaki with hands held playfully behind her back stopped him. A light breeze rustles the leaves around them, and sunlight reflected from her hair.

"Caught on, did you? You've always been quick," She tilted her head and took on a wistful look. "So much has changed since the last time we were at this place, hasn't it? I'm sure you've caught on by now, but I was ready to end it all here. Use Mental Out on myself and start from scratch."

She moved then, walking towards Touma until she had wrapped her arms around his back in a hug. Touma stood there, taken aback by the unexpected direction of the talk, and of what Misaki was doing.

"I was so lonely when you found me here. Everything I'd know had come crashing down. The people I had trusted, who gave me the only meaning I had known, betrayed me. They were willing to kill me, Touma. They were the closest thing to a family I had."

Her voice had a quiver to it.

"I'd done horrible things. Toyed with people, created a life around a girl before leaving her to die, I left others to rot while I climbed to new heights. I was raised in a lab with other girls. Their sole goal was to produce a level 5 among us, and well, here I am."

Some semblance of steadiness has returned to her voice, but her words were choked.

"It was a cold place, cruel and isolating. They eventually used me to create a project capable of 'controlling all the great men of the world' as they put it. When I proved their methodology, they became over-eager, no longer interested in their mission. I was a shortcut to all they hoped to accomplish. I was to be disposed of, no longer useful. When it all came crashing down, my life was over."

Tearful eyes looked into Touma's.

"Then, you happened. You came out of nowhere in my darkest hour and ruined my plans. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She took a deep breath, breath shaky.

"Ever since you've been in my life, everything has been better. I forgot, then worked through some of the guilt. I was able to trust you when I couldn't trust anything else. I was happy again. You showed me how to be with the people I care about, which, while it's not a long list, that it even still exists is thanks to our time together." Touma felt her wipe her eyes on his shirt.

"You made me want to live again. Not to purge the memories of my life but to add to them, to move on into a better life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. My heart may still have beat, but nothing would have been left. I can bare being Mental Out now, and I can be Shokuhou Misaki."

"You saved me; you are my hero, my prince. If you ever need anything, if you need to talk or have any wish, I'll always be there for you, just like you've been for me."

Touma was speechless. He was touched, taken aback and feeling a mix between happiness for the girl hugging him and remorse that he was needed in the first place.

He reached down, ignoring the small "eep" and returned the hug. For a moment, it was just the two of them in silence, letting everything sink in. After a moment, Touma spoke up, addressing the still slightly teary girl in his arms.

"I'd say something myself, but I think it's best if we just stay like this, okay?" he felt the girl in his arms nod along with him. They stayed that way, letting time flow over them for any number of minutes. The world flowed around them, nothing else important.

After a time and one last sniffle, Misaki pulled away. Her eyes were still wet when she said.

"Get your suit from the festival. I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled at her command, and she beamed back.

* * *

They ended up going to a high-end sushi joint in district one.

While being young students, they were out of place among the mostly adult administrators who made up the main populace of district one; the formal wear they were clad in spared them any awkwardness.

It was getting on in the evening when they arrived, it being august; however, the sun was far from setting.

The restaurant had a quiet atmosphere. Completely detached from the rowdy and lively restaurants in the rest of the city, which primarily served as social hubs for the cities' young population. Even the outside was drastically different. Arriving at the restaurant was a quiet affair, being directed to their table by a waitress. The only notable trait of the venue being that of its stark contrast to their usual haunts.

No conversations to overhear. No scenes being made in public. Just themselves and indistinguishable hushed tones of conversation if they tried to listen in. Given the circumstance, however, such a thought was very far from their minds.

They took a booth on one of the restaurant's sides. A table and two places to sit facing each other. They could have sat two or even three people on each of the booths, but it was a private event between the two of them.

They had made small talk along the way, and not being one's to stand out Misaki had rooted herself once more on Touma's arm. With the professional distance expected of a city state's administrators, coupled with the two's appearance, they didn't even stand out. Misaki's plans for the night being what they were, not getting bothered, interrupted, or heckled was vital.

It didn't take long to be settled. Touma took off his jacket, and Misaki had placed her bag unto the seat next to her. Say what you will but a fool she was not, much less one to allow herself to lose control of a situation. Perhaps it was paranoia, but given Touma's luck, she wasn't taking any chances.

Any disturbances would be met with force though that was the wrong term. She preferred to think of it as finesse. If need be, she was more than willing to use her ability to give herself yet more privacy with Touma.

"Thank you for this, Misaki. I think we'll have a nice time tonight." Touma had been weary for much of the day. Emotion exhaustion was one way to describe the state he was in. The terminology was harsh, but so had been what had to be unearthed.

It was important, everything Misaki discussed was brought to the surface, they had gotten to the point where trust and really knowing the other was most necessary and heartening. Given Misaki's herculean effort today, he was disappointed he had yet to share his own baggage with the girl so ready and willing to share her burdens and bare any in turn.

That was the nature of his mental state. More akin to someone post-marathon than real fatigue. Any tiredness stemmed from a good place and granted a sense of something better in his mind. He remembered how Misaki had always been so forthwith with him. He remembered how she was with him in that chair the night she asked him to the festival. How caring she had been every step of the way despite being the one who needed it the most.

Looking at the girl before in him, a nervous smile on her face, wearing the peach dress he was all too familiar with, and the anxious hands held together, he redoubled his conviction. No matter what it came down to, he'd do anything to keep that girl smiling. He couldn't bear the thought of her returning to how she was when they met. Just maybe, it was a little selfish on his end as well.

"It's with me, my prince; anything less than perfect would be unacceptable," She sent me a prideful look. "Really, Touma, anything for you, a night on the town is my pleasure." That look became much shyer by the time she finished speaking.

Seeing Touma's contemplative look, she resolved finally come forward. She was done letting her life go by.

"You know, with that you told me today, it really made me think." Touma took on a wistful look.

Had he spoken first?

Misaki was all at once, curious, disappointed which she hated, moved and fearful, had she put him off?

'No, no, Misaki. You know Touma better than that. Listen up and eyes forward.' With a thought, she steeled herself and listened in.

"You've told me everything about you. Even before you were perfectly willing to share and trust me. Here I've been being as vague and non-committal as possible. I'm sorry." Misaki took offense to that.

"Touma that's not-"

"Please, just let me finish." She pursed her lips and nodded at him.

"Well, it's just I've not been close like this with anyone before besides Kakine. He was my best friend for years. Nearly connected at the hip. I was more used to Touma and Kakine then I was to Touma or Kakine. We shared everything; we got through it all together. He was or is I suppose like a brother. I've been, well, lonely since we went our own ways, but you know that" He sighed, mentally chastising himself for getting off track. "The thing I'm trying to say is that you mean and lot to me, and you deserve just as much trust and effort as you've shown me."

Misaki let his words sink in, what they meant. What was implied and the memories they invoked. For all her curiosity about him, wanting to better understand that which was so fundamental to the person she cared for. She was hopeful for what he was saying and how it meant he saw her.

Deserving to be part of his life more than she already was. A small irrational part of her worked but by weeks of anxious and previously unaddressed feelings, was worried about the friend-zone, as comedic as it sounded.

"Let's start from the begging, eh? I'm an only child and all my life I've been quite unlucky. I was sent to Academy City at a young age. My bad luck had always been something of an internal affair, but when I started schooling, it became worse. Superstitions are still common outside of Academy City, and my parents thought it would be best to send me here. It was first or maybe second grade when I started through the power curriculum. My powers were underwhelming at best, but we were young. There was a boy I met around that time. He was a level 2 when I developed enough to be a level 1. Kakine Teitoku. We were in the same group—mostly unsupervised children left to the whims of the city. We stuck with one another, we got on, and neither had a family in the city to stick around. Luckily our abilities were fairly comparable. Even at such an undeveloped state, his power was incredible. Over the years, we became best friends but no need to narrate that. What's important was we helped each other grow as Espers." He looked up her to see if she was still following. Fighting past the growing realization and pit in her stomach as the pieces fell together, she nodded again for him to continue.

"He was always one step ahead of me. Learning about his powers as they were ripped apart, detected, the presence it gave off, and most importantly: how it was destroyed. This, his own talent, and just innate ability ended up with him being bound for level 5. We got his Dark Matter there eventually. But all this time, there was something less, Kakine to him, if it makes sense. There were things happening behind the scenes I wasn't privy too. By the time we were both level 4, it was clear he'd be something greater. The power's that be took an interest, but you are already more than familiar with that. Long story short between that and my own naivete, I watched my best friend become someone else, and our little vigilante friend group become terrorists effectively. You know the rest."

Shock could accurately describe her thoughts, but it wasn't wholly correct, she had her suspicions and had been able to connect the dots. Having it all laid out, however, was something else. Dark Matter, Touma had grown up with the number 2.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by Touma chuckling.

"For all your similarities, though, and especially how familiar this kind of connection is, there is one clear as day difference." Misaki's sent him an utterly confused look.

"You are much more attractive." That was tonal whiplash at its finest—everything that had been covered, all the heavy thoughts of today, all converging on that point.

She giggled. Even when things were so bleak? Somber? No, serious, even when they were so serious, he still made her smile. Then she thought about what he had said. The furious blush came shortly after.

"Touma," She asked beseechingly. Utter severity on her voice. Now Touma found himself faced with a meaningful exchange. "Do you mean that?" She sounded almost pleading.

Hopeful, shaken, and more. Her voice dripped with emotion, and her eyes burned, the stars in them seemingly shimming. Looking at the girl in Infront of him with all of this bared. He was never more certain of anything. Which still didn't stop the nervous reaction; he was a teenage boy after all.

"Err, ah, well, yes, you're very beautiful." Touma awkwardly stammered out. In any other situation, he doubted he would've been able to choke that kind of earnest response out. Misaki, however, did not leave room for anything else for a variety of reasons, least of which being how her gaze was boring into him from across the table.

That gaze was averted, and she looked tense. She was starring at her slightly shaking hands before she moved. Hands that had been clasped together before them were currently wrapped up in his own.

"Look, Touma, I. Let me try again." She shifted, straightening her back and looking him in the eye. She took a breath. Resolve settled over her face.

"With how much exposition ability I was using today, I don't need many words here, anything I've wanted to say I've already done as such. Except this. My prince, I love you."

The unspoken tension between the two was now gone. To Misaki, an unbearable weight was gone. To Touma, an uneasy feeling and internal conflict were handily resolved. Any lingering doubts the two of them collectively held were scatted to the wind.

For Touma, this was something he hadn't thought he would experience for some time. Such things were very far from his mind for some time, until recently, that is.

He cared for this girl, a lot. He cared in the same way he cared for SCHOOL but much…more. Touma wasn't able to put a name to his feelings like Misaki had.

Did he love her? It was certainly a possibility. One, he was more than willing to see out to its end.

"Well, then, my queen. Where do we go from here?" With her, things were different. He wasn't living in the past, caught up in how his life was before. He just lived, and maybe with Misaki, he could move past everything. He would start something new here.

Her hands only clasped his own harder. The blissful and sincere smile she was giving him. Suffice to say neither of them would ever forget this moment.

For Shokuhou Misaki, this was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

Author's note:

*Champagne poppers*

Howdy

It's thus dud back again with obscene amounts of filler.

It's been a while, hasn't it? This would have been out much sooner, but a very unfortunately timed computer update ended up with most of this chapter in the ether. It needed rewriting from memory and suffice to say I had lost a lot of motivation. Classes picked up too, so between my lack of free time and motivation, this is coming out much later than I would have liked. But enough complaining on my end.

Been an eventful few months, a bunch of new raildex stuff, so that's been really nice. With NT22( R ), I can yet again say with confidence that Misaki and Touma are the one true ship. Just give the poor girl the one thing she wants for Christ's sake.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and can forgive any mistakes, still a tad rusty. Y'all stay safe, and hopefully, you will be hearing from me sometime before *checks notes* half a year, yikes, sorry about that.

Read, review, and jazz. Ciao

(revised 7/1)

An2: heh one more to go. Granted, the 25k word monstrosity will take much longer to go over. I really should have just cut it off at the halfway point, but c'est la vie.


	7. Chapter 7

Golden Days

Chapter 7: Nevermind

* * *

She kissed him after that. It was the embrace of nervous young lovers. Neither of which knew what they were doing it the slightest.

They didn't care.

Misaki had broken the proceeding stupor. After stewing in her own happiness, she went on to finish the job.

Her hands took his own on the table, and she had leaned in, following these events to their natural conclusion.

It was like a dream. Part of her never thought this would happen. That like so much in her life what she could lose this.

Nothing of the sort happened.

She had blinked away the start of happy tears and claimed his first kiss. Giving her own in the process.

She was a powerful woman, and she knew what she wanted.

Now she had it.

Their kiss was chaste, neither of them having the expertise or confidence for anything more, but Misaki knew that even should she look back in disappointment over her ability, she would still always value this memory. It marked something profound to her, something that she had no intention of letting slip away.

After all this time, she lived for herself, her own happiness. Not for the researchers, not for the city, but for Shokuhou Misaki.

She wasn't a girl fearful and controlled by her past. Right now, she wasn't Mental Out. She was a girl who finally had her heart's desire, reciprocated love.

After everything that had happened, she didn't believe she was worth saving. So much so she was willing to make her own redemption, one that would have removed everything. But then she was stopped. Her life was upended, and now she didn't live day-to-day.

Her past was a painful memory among a sea of pleasant ones. Something she had overcome. Her savior in all of this?

Well, maybe prince-consort would be more appropriate now.

A life had been started the moment he stumbled on her that fateful night. Now she moved past the prologue, and it would begin in earnest.

By her admittedly limited knowledge, a worrying amount of it coming from Junko and her shoujo manga, this new life would be much less lonely. For that, she had to thank her prince yet again. After everything, this time they had spent together, it had saved her and then some.

It was a queen getting the fairy tale ending prescribed for princesses, but she didn't mind the minor lapse in accuracy. She had her hero and her prince.

For that, her gratitude ability knew no bounds.

They had pulled back. Touma, for his part in this, was still shellshocked.

What began with a heartfelt discussion about his past and a show of his trust in her had turned into something more. With all these thoughts racing in his mind, made only worse by suddenly being kissed, only one thought managed to form coherently.

'Huh, she tastes like honey too.'

It was fitting. He wouldn't put her taking her Queen Bee ascetic to its natural conclusion past her. His thoughts began to catch up to him after that. The girl whom he had grown so close was in love with him!?

That in of itself was something that set him on his back foot. Then she kissed him.

He has sure that he was looking quite bashful; luckily on his end, even if he was the image of a maiden on her wedding day, Misaki was too preoccupied with the event on her end to notice.

By the absolutely angelic look of joy she wore, she wasn't in the right state to be holding it over him.

Besides, given how she…felt, it would not be something she was inclined to do.

"So, my prince." Her voice held confidence and apprehension in equal parts. "You asked where to go from here." Something so out of place on Misaki, sheepishness had fallen over her. "My planning ability hadn't quite made it this far but," a deep breath, "If you would have me, I think I'd like to start cultivating our relationship ability."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, then?" It was a novel thought, and he couldn't help the wonder in his tone.

"Significant others, yes. My maturity ability isn't enamored with that term; it lacks the kind of, depth we have."

"Heh, you really took this Kamijou's rant to heart eh golden girl?"

It felt so long ago, his speech about young women and girls. Misaki huffed at his question, pouting at him all the while.

"Nothing of the sort Touma, we both know the kind of person I am. My maturity ability has always been perfectly sufficient; you give yourself too much credit."

Not said was that the entire endeavor, from the prelude, the apparel, and even the setting, was all done with the intention of matching the "young woman" Touma had described to her so long ago, or at least what felt like a long time.

She knew Touma inside and out, and she was the kind of girl to press the advantage. She knew what would make him happy, and she would do everything in her power to do so.

"Sounds like you're making a case based on what you know about this Kamijou, I'd call that a reasonable amount of credit."

"Then shouldn't you be pleased a girl as wonderful as myself is trying to meet your standards much less have her confessing her love."

"Inordinately so. This Kamijou is finally being repaid by lady luck for after all this time. Wouldn't you say so, dear?" A confident, if slightly teasing tone was used to push past any embarrassment or childish reservation stopping him from being serious about something so, well important to himself and the person we found himself caring about the most.

The deep golden pools he had been starring into on and off for this encounter closed, and the same sincere and beautiful look came over her.

"It's official then, my prince? My romance ability has won the day?"

"You make it sound so strange. It's not like this was a battle." The accuracy of that statement Misaki knew was suspect; it seemed everyone but Touma did, in fact.

"I've won the heart of the person I love. My poetic license ability is out in full force."

"That it is." He stopped for a moment. "This is retroactively our first date then, you know, as a couple." He gestured around them, the scene speaking for itself.

"Yes, yes, it is." She radiated joy; he matched her.

* * *

"So, these _gentlemen _are your friends then? The blonde and bluenette are Tsuchimikado and Aogami, respectively. I take it." Misaki knew what to expect for these two, Touma had warned her after all, and yet she still found herself taken aback.

"Ah~ You must be Kamijou's girlfriend."

The two boys who she had just been introduced to then prostrated themselves before her—making more of a scene than the two miscreants had already done.

"Bless the very ground you walk on you goddess!"

"Bless the very ground you walk on you goddess!"

"…"

Touma sighed deeply beside her at her confusion and poorly hidden worry.

"Just, just give them a minute. I'm sure they'll take it upon themselves to explain whatever nonsense they're on these days." And lo and behold they did as such.

"You are the best girl. You have bested fate herself and vanquished the indomitable Kami-yan disease! You have delivered us from a cursed world, and we must sing your praises." Tsuchimikado spoke with manic fervor.

"I only know you in the second hand, but let us say now as Kami-yan's friends we are completely, absolutely in support of your relationship, and are extremely happy for the two of you! Let it be known-Blau finds you to be the perfect woman to be with my friend."

With that, they leaped to their feet with the same uncanny synchronicity that they began their performance on. They then turned on Touma and spoke in unison.

"Never let this girl get away!"

"Never let this girl get away!"

This was punctuated with two beaming smiles and thumbs-up sent his way. Undercutting this was the slightly threatening tone held in their voices.

"Charmed." Misaki sounded anything other. If her Disdain was apparent, it was not commented upon; the moron's likely too caught up over the novelty of no longer having to worry over (in Touma's mind) nonexistent love life.

"Guys. Please."

"Right, right. Sorry about that, we were just very excited to meet you, we've heard good things. I'm Aogami Pierce; it's nice to meet you." Motoharu cut in after this.

"I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu; the pleasure is all mine." Taking in the slightly more acceptable greetings, Misaki then spoke.

"Likewise. I'm Shokuhou Misaki, but you both knew that. In any case, I'm sure you know who I am, so let's skip that conversation."

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Touma shuffled beside her and pulled out his phone. He glanced down for a moment before turning to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"I've got to take this it will just be a moment, I'm really sorry." Misaki waved him off.

"Shoo, shoo. You don't have to apologize to me. Just get on with it. Your friends are tolerable." With that, Touma headed away from their group a few paces with another parting apology.

"Now, you two."

Her sharp call to attention ripped through the air the moment Touma was out of earshot. A harsh commanding tone she had never used in front of Touma was on her lips. The instant stiffening of backs told her she had gotten the ideal response.

A glint was in her eyes, her stars shining not in the mischievous, smug, or warm light they ordinarily possessed but rather with the harsh glint of a cruel sun.

"What is this 'Kami-yan disease,' and why are you two so pleased?" A shiver ran down the two-remaining members of delta force's backs at this. The crossed arms and tapping foot made clear that this girl, for all her appearances, was still an expectant level 5. One that wanted an answer.

* * *

A hand was clenched over Misaki's face, and her eyes held a worried look as they darted back to her boyfriend. She was forced to take a seat on a nearby bench, and the two delta-force stood near, a look on sympathy in their eyes.

"We know it's a lot to take in just, deep breaths, please." They merely got more panic in her visage when she asked yet another question.

"This, just how long has this been going on?"

"As long as we've known Kami-yan." The sullen Pierce replied.

"I knew this would be a problem, but on this scale! There's so much danger." Misaki tented her fingers leaning forward, a scowl on her face.

"Mental Out, look, we've got just as much investment in this working out as you. We may have differing reasons, but know we will do everything on our end to navigate your ship." Tsuchimikado placated.

"That's a relief to hear. You may be cretins whose very presence drags down my prince, but you have more than enough 'redeeming qualities' to neutralize my opinion ability."

"We'd have it no other way. You keep his eyes on the prize, and we'll do everything in our power to keep him from raising any more flags."

"Blau speaks for us both. What do you say? Are we together on this?"

It felt like making a deal with the devil. Misaki looked at the outstretched hand and sent her glove clad hand to shake that of the blond.

A saccharine smile was sent at the two as the air grew cold once again.

"Before I forget, boys." Her eyes seemed to shine, and at once, the two felt control over their bodies be lost.

"Keep your perversions away from Touma from now on. I'd hate to lobotomize either of you. Touma would be so distraught over your sudden Hematoma. Why I don't think even I could fix that kind of damage~."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Completely crystal clear will be chaste as a nun around Kami-yan."

"That's what I want to hear. Now, resume your positions." With that, she slipped back into a cheerful demeanor just in time to meet a returning Touma.

"Oh, my prince, you would not believe the kind of things these two get up to without you."

A single thought ran through the minds of the delta force. The two who had been stuck wondering the type of girl who could snag Touma, what his type was, what kind of dere she was. What made her tick. All of this was pushed aside by that thought.

'Y-yandere!?'

* * *

After their get together they had with the Delta-force Touma had a suspicion that Misaki had said something to get the two to react the way they had, but she brushed off his concerns. She was saying that they had just "Cleared some things up" and that she was happy his friends her being so supportive.

If Touma didn't know her so well, he might have taken that at face value.

Looking down at the smiling girl holding his arm, a smile crossing her face, and her eyes full of mirth, Touma decided that whatever it was, it was probably nothing to be worried over.

"Touma?"

"Ah, sorry, I was just watching you." The pleased smile took on a slyer characteristic.

"As you should be my prince. My love ability is solely on you, so I expect no wandering eyes." The latter part of her second sentence was mumbled to the point of unintelligibility—a red dusting taking over her cheeks.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing, my prince. Well, actually, I was wondering, since I've been introduced to your friends if you'd like a proper introduction to mine?"

Misaki had to pat herself on the back for that excellent recovery.

"Well, I suppose I didn't interact all that much with Hokaze and the others on our date, did I?

"No, you did not. In any case, we'll have to rectify that soon."

"Well, if it's good with you, we could do something today. I have the day- "

*Ring* *Ring*

"Popular today, my prince."

"So, it seems, let's see, and oh?" Touma blinked at his phone with a pleasantly surprised look. "It's my folks." Said phone was quickly brought to his ear.

"Hey, pops. Been a while, how've you been."

"….."

Misaki merely looked up a Touma and his pleasant expression. Parents.

Misaki, for her part, felt very little at this. She, being on orphan, had no connection with the concept beyond what she knew people were supposed to have. Love, belonging, people to watch out for you.

For as well adjusted as she had become, this was something she was numb too.

She was a child error, one from a grizzly project at that. Junko and perhaps other survivors she had lost touch with after that day was all she had. No parental guidance, only misplaced trust, and a grim past.

Touma though? Love, utterly unrecognizable to that they shared.

As the Greeks understood it, they had a combination of Eros, Pragma, and Ludus. Perhaps she was too invested in her first love, and yet, their relationship was far from something base.

What she was seeing, however, was Storge. Love of family, something that she lacked in understanding and opportunity, especially compared to what Touma held. Lost in thought as she ways she had nearly missed what Touma said next.

"Her name is Misaki mom, and yes, I'd love for you to meet her just as much as you guys would."

"!"

Misaki had the sudden epiphany that perhaps she should really pay more attention, especially when her occasionally scatterbrained boyfriend was speaking to his parents with whom she knew he had a good relationship.

"What, mom? Just no." *sigh* "Fine." Touma sent her a sheepish look then. One that Misaki had a sinking suspicion had to do with the phone he nervously held in his hand.

"Is my assumption ability working correctly?" A pleading tone was hanging over her words. Misaki received a weak smile in return.

She was not ready for this. She took the phone anyway.

"H-hello, Mrs. Kamijou?"

"_Please dear, just call me Shiina, okay?" _The voice on the other end was surprisingly youthful but carried with the same dignified manner of speech that Misaki had picked up from Tokiwadai.

"O-of course, ma'am."

"_My, my so polite. Come now, dear, no need to be nervous. I just wanted to speak to the girl my Touma is so enamored with."_

At this, Misaki was glad her blush could not be picked up by the woman on the other end. She was on the phone with her boyfriends' mother. This was not something she had been anticipating in the slightest, much less something she had been prepared for.

"M-my pleasure Mrs. Kamijou." Was she being too nervous, were his parent's not going to like her? By now, Misaki was beginning down an undeserved path of panic, one that was quickly abated by the other woman's next words.

"_Don't be nervous, okay? I was just like this the first time I spoke to Touya's mother. Now you know how my son is, so could you tell me about yourself, dear? I could barely get your name out of the boy." _Misaki shared a small laugh with the woman then. It seemed Touma's vagueness was something he's had or longer than she had been around.

"I know Touma already gave you some cursory information, but my curtesy ability demands better. I'm Shokuhou Misaki, and I go to Tokiwadai middle school, I'm in the grade bellow Touma."

"_It's a pleasure. I'm just surprised a girl managed to get through Touma's thick skull, good work on that one, dear."_

"It was certainly a test on my patience ability."

"_Trust me; his father was the same way. If you ever need advice on the __**other problem**__ that he inherited from his father, don't hesitate to give me a call, okay?"_

"Are you talking about the-." Misaki paused to look at Touma, seeing him paying the conversation no attention before whispering conspiratorially into the phone.

"Girls problem?"

"_Oh yes, trust me when I say I had to deal with the same thing. Even now, I sometimes have to take care of some hussies."_

"My my, it seems our romance ability is ahead of the curve."

"_Mhhm, yes, I like you very much. Now details, dear, let me know what we're working with. If I recall, you said you went to Tokiwadai?"_

"I do, yes, if you hadn't recognized the name, I'm one of the level 5s."

There was more than a hint of pride. She had someone to impress after all.

"_My goodness, that's my boy. In any case, dear, that's good, I know how my son feels about maturity, but you see to have that handled very well."_

Just like that, her apprehension was gone as she continued speaking to the older woman.

As the conversation drew on, she experienced many things. Someone who could share in her frustrations and understood where she was going from. Someone who was curious about her in a way she was utterly unfamiliar with. The kind of warm and nurturing presence Misaki had only seen glimpses of. Here she was, speaking with an adult woman, not one interested in her as Mental Out but as the girl dating her son. It was nice.

She was whispering with the other woman, giving in to happy conservation, as she would with Junko yet starkly different. This was the first time she had been involved in something like this. She, to be involved with a, for lack of a better word, family, found herself leaking one or two happy tears she couldn't properly explain, even as her voice cracked while laughing at another one of the woman's jokes.

Her life was expanding more and more. Touma's life, in turn, was becoming more and more her own. Her, the child error. For a girl who for so long lacked much of what made life worth, living Misaki found herself yet more grateful for these turns of events. To be part of the life of someone she cared for so much, to have some semblance of a family.

One that was real. Not that she had misgivings about Junko, Dolly, or any of the other girls from the clone dolly workshop, far from it, in fact. She would not trade any of it in, for all the hardships, they were her most precious memories, even if they came with so much pain, Misaki could see that now.

But this? It made her irrationally happy, so much so that she felt her survivor guilt once again. Who was she to live a normal life when so many others had fallen? Dolly had, after all, wanted nothing but a full life.

The other girls must have wanted something like this. And here she was, thanks to nothing but the cruel whims of circumstance. Yet, she could remember something from dolly's parting moments. The girl who knew she was a clone, who knew what her purpose was and could still find happiness.

Maybe, she could try that? To try and live a life that those left behind would be proud of. Perhaps she was just the selfish girl she knew herself to be, maybe Misaki was being the woman she wished she could be.

Looking at the cheeky grin and raised brow of the boy she had come to love, listening to the voice woman so amused by the novelty of her existence and thinking on her friends back home, she felt resolve.

These golden days, they would be lived to the fullest, be it selfish, selfless, or any other adjectives she could peg her conflicting feelings too.

Her living ability was her's again, she Misaki would never again let it be out of her hands.

* * *

"So, ah, I take it that went well."

"My prince, I think my fondness ability may be stronger for Shiina than you."

"Shiina? And what do you mean 'stronger?' should this Kamijou be taking that to heart?"

"My prince, I love 'this Kamijou' dearly, but 'that Kamijou' is something else. Shiina is a delight. And yes, first name basis." She stretched herself unto her toes then, reaching further up his shoulder and getting rather close to his face before speaking again, playful tone and bright smile completing the image.

"Proud of me my prince~ "

The cutesy pose and smug look showing Touma the girl his girlfriend tried her hardest to be. The mischievous and happy girl, much like his own self-sacrificing busybody.

The personas they both were at their core, the ideal they put worth to.

You are who you pretend to be after all.

Touma, however, knew that all facets of the girl on his arm cared for all of the aspects of who he himself was, and while he was not yet comfortable putting a name to his own feelings on the matter, he knew that he himself also cared for every facet of Misaki.

Even the commanding and intimidating aspect, she tried adorably to hide, as though he hadn't picked up on it. The ojou-sama act wasn't near enough to throw him off from that trail.

"Like you couldn't Imagine, Misaki."

* * *

"If my estimation ability is accurate, then I've spent more time recently in this chair than my own room."

"Don't be dramatic, Misaki we don't even come here that often."

"Maybe if it were less boring, it would have less impressionability."

"Need I remind you that you come here of your own volition? This Kamijou could be much more efficient if left to his devices, and we'd be out of here faster."

"Your diligence ability isn't nearly high as you give yourself credit for. Besides, you can't begrudge a girl for wanting to raise her relationship ability."

"I can and will when she herself seems to take offense to the act."

"Your charm ability is not up to par at the moment, my prince."

"When is it ever. Actually, I'd rather you don't answer that; it's when you aren't furthering my reputation of the overly romantic junior officer."

"Woe is you, what with your beautiful and doting, not to mention famous, girlfriend."

"You've gotten quite fond of that word, haven't you?"

"So, you agree with the first part then? My my, what a sliver tongue you have. As for my vocabulary ability, I'm merely taking my just desert."

"Speaking off." Like that, a grave tone was assumed. Misaki visibly stiffened and adopted an air matching the sudden change in the tone of the conversation. A small tilt of her head indicated for him to continue. Any mirth or faux indignation fleeting from the space they occupied.

"I've had this on my mind for a while now, but this is a good a time as any." Touma shifted his attention to his stack of papers, tapping them against the desk, both to clean up his workspace and to distract himself from a topic that obviously made him uncomfortable. A gloved hand grasping his own made him refocus his attention—the beseeching look she was giving him bringing out a further explanation.

"You've seen glimpses of it these past weeks, but it's only going to get worse from here on out. Between my luck, my line of work, and well, colorful past, I'm just worried I'm going to get you hurt. Misaki, I don't know if I could handle anything happening to you, much less something I caused."

Touma looked back at the girl across from him then. What he saw were half-lidded eyes, not in joy, sorrow, or happiness but rather indignation.

"You know Touma; you give yourself far too much credit. I may call you a prince, and that you are but do not get caught up in being a 'prince.' You are not the source of trouble, the world goes on around you and has plenty of trouble, with or without you. I'm flattered; my love ability is swelling, knowing that my wellbeing weighs so heavily on you, but for all the hero that you may be, you are no protagonist. The world goes on. I understand how things have been with you, but look at myself, a tragic heroine, if nothing else. One that is more than enough to handle myself. I've won my battles, taken my revenge, and buried my past. You saved me from the aftermath. All that's ahead of me is a struggle of a different type, one that your heroism has already done more than any self-sacrifice or adventurism could ever hope to replicate. Despite my unconventional vulnerability, I'm anything but helpless."

Touma looked as if he had been slapped, but a fixed look pinned him in place as she continued her speech.

"In this world of ours, my prince, I can protect you far better than you could myself, much less than you could yourself. Dangers mundane, bureaucratic, or diplomatic I reign."

She sighed happily then, the tenseness flowing away like water as she beamed brightly at him.

"Stay grounded, Touma, please. I know what all this, us, entails. Being together, that is, your misfortune is mine; your grim past is now part of my present and our future together. My pride ability is not enough to ignore reality. While I hate that I fell in love with the kind boy who would risk and give anything to save someone, I also love it. I fell in love with that light. Because, in the end, that's just who you are, and I'll take it, all the pain and the pleasure in kind, smile on my face. Despite this concern of yours and despite any possibilities it entails, I know what I signed up for. No matter what might befall either of us, think to this; I'm in. I'm in it for you no matter what. I love you; nothing could ever change that."

"I, Misaki, I don't know what to say."

Her other hand joined its partner in clasping his own. Her gaze was meeting his own, free of scorn, full of acceptance.

"Then, don't speak. Use that thoughtfulness ability of yours. Maybe you can find the answer I really want. "

There was only one thing to say wasn't there?

" Love you too."

* * *

"You seem much more antsy than usual."

"Impressive insinuation ability. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Cool your jets there, your august majesty. What I mean is that for meeting your friends, you seem more nervous than when my mom put you on the spot; so, what gives?"

"It's nothing worth worrying using your inquisitive ability over. It's nothing but me just being silly; are you happy with that?"

Touma hummed at this, clearly not taking her entirely at face value but trusting Misaki enough to not press over something that was an apparent non-issue.

For her part, Misaki had recently had a displeasing revelation. She was disappointed in herself for not thinking of it earlier; the issue being that she knows her boyfriend to have a particular pull around young women, the exact group she was about to introduce him to a group of.

Making it worse was that her clique was made up of the sheltered and naïve variety. Was she getting worked up over nothing, chasing figurative ghosts? It was a possibility, but she was nothing if not paranoid. Her caution and preparation had never been wasted in the past, so why drop the vigilance now?

Granted, she had introduced Touma to the girls before this, but a proper get together had been absent so far. Furthermore, there was a fine line between a school event where he was clearly her plus one and recreation being acquaintances.

In reality, she was getting jealous thanks to the words of Touma's mother sticking in her memory.

"I suppose I'll have to be."

"Your learning ability is something to behold."

"Speaking of, I think the destination is up there."

Touma's pivot aside, and Misaki did have to give herself a small pat on the back for yet another "argument" in her favor, and they were greeted with the sight of 4 girls wearing the same uniform as Misaki standing outside yet another café she had been badgering him to try.

She had managed to kill two birds with one stone on this. Besides the waving form of Junko, she had brought along Kobayashi, Komaki, and Chiffon. It was worrying she couldn't remember her name at the moment, but she was a recent recruit, and the girl liked using her alias.

Returning the gesture, Misaki made her readjust her grip on Touma; in layman's terms, she went from a simple held hand to the whole arm. If Touma's knowing look was any indication, he had caught on to what was on her mind earlier, and the disappointed glint told her all she needed to know about his thoughts on the matter.

He, however, couldn't see the effect he had on women, so Misaki still felt plenty justified in her response.

"My queen, you look well."

"I've only been gone for a few hours; if I weren't, we probably wouldn't be able to be doing this."

"So difficult."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, my queen."

"Your tailing ability didn't get nearly enough practice for you to be this sly Junko."

"Erk." Junko's pleasant look was quickly replaced with one of both surprise, embarrassment, and a tint of displeasure.

"I remember what we did after the hospital, if you think I can't put two and two together I'd genuinely be disappointed."

"R-right." Junko was now trying her best not to break as a blush rose up her face. She had been getting the best of Misaki for nearly a month now. With recent events, however? It would be best for Junko to cut her losses, especially given her previous target of Misaki's love life was no longer available for obvious reasons. With a fully functional Misaki, Junko would likely be on the back foot once more, and given her reserved nature Misaki would be relentless, a return to form as it were for the two of them.

"Don't feel too bad, Hokaze, she's been getting her kicks out of me for the past few weeks. Though, considering you stand out as 'Gekota girl,' you got a bit ahead of yourself." At Touma's jumping into the conversation, her embarrassment reached a boiling point.

"Hmmph!" Junko, full pout and red face went stiff and faced away from the two new arrivals, unable to face the needling any more. Misaki's smug look and the amused side-eye Touma received made it evident that his assistance was much enjoyed.

Turning to the other girls, she gestured at the girl with the hime-cut first. Said girl had a stern oval face, long black hair in the aforementioned style, and classes. Between this and her uniform, she cut an imposing image, as such as a middle-schooler could anyway.

"Touma, this is Chiffon. Chiffon, I'm not sure if you met Touma last time, but this is my significant other." She evidently meant what she said that night in the restaurant when her image was on the line it seemed Misaki disliked the "childish" term as much as she said she did.

That or she was trying to keep up the "mature" image that Touma knew she had caught his preference for. The girl in question gave a slight nod, but the look in her eye and her giddy posture gave away what Touma needed to know about how she felt. It seemed even under her own nose Misaki couldn't keep the excitable nature of sheltered young women in check.

"C-charmed Mr. Kamijou." Touma, bless him but he was a special kind of stupid, proceed to give a winning smile that Misaki was so fond of and gave a light laugh.

"Please, just call me Touma, any friend of Misaki is a friend of mine, and my old man is Mr. Kamijou."

"O-of course." A very faint red could be seen on the serious-looking girl.

Touma was caught off from his contact with the girl with a none too gentle "accidental repositioning" from Misaki, who then directed his attention to the other girls.

"This is Kobayashi. We've spoken of her before."

"The other telepath, wasn't she? With us at the dance, too, right? In any case, I'm Touma, as you've heard, a pleasure to meet you properly."

Said girl had a bob cut and light brown hair and eyes. Her expression went from bemused from the previous interactions to one almost taken aback with surprise.

"You remember me that well?"

"Of course, Misaki speaks highly of you, ya know." A bright smile came over the girl then, and she looked at Misaki with a beaming expression.

"I'm very flattered, my queen; thank you so much." Touma's accidental outing her as more thoughtful then she put forward aside, she thought that introduction much more pleasant, the lack of _That_ response being the foremost reason.

Giving Kobayashi a quick look of acknowledgment, she turned to the last girl she had brought along.

"Just but not least is Makigami." The girl in question was wearing her hair in pigtails and, in addition, was wearing her judgment band on her right arm, had Touma been better with uniform regulations they would have mirrored each other as Misaki had spun them to face her.

"No need my queen; I'm already acquainted with Touma here."

"Come again?" The crisp tone making even the inconsolable Junko stiffen.

"O-oh, well it's just he's my senior officer, I met him when he was doing his anti-skill training with Miss. Yomikawa and the rest of 164 and given that I handle training, I was there for a few days to observe." The girl stammered nervously, knowing she had caught Misaki's ire and was acting less like she had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar and more a prisoner about to experience "enhanced interrogation" by her queen's hands.

Misaki tilted her head up, and Touma was met with cold eyes. Frigid gold, like those of a great work of art depicting a vengeful goddess of antiquity.

"Yep, I can't remember much more given how grueling the boss was, but I've got a good enough memory to put a face to the name and recognize it." After a moment or so of looking at him after his response, she was seemingly content with it and turned to face the rest of the group once more.

"Now that this is out of the way, let's sit down. My hunger power is far too high for my liking."

* * *

Watching Junko being teased once again by Touma, who had managed to get his hands on the restaurant's kiddy menu, one which by a stroke of luck was Gekota themed hence the harassment, left a smile on her face.

It is often believed that the closer you are to someone, the more traits you begin to share. Many times, quirks, idiosyncrasies, or even phrases can either be adopted or learned by osmosis.

She couldn't remember where her verbal calling card originated, but given how frequently members of her clique adopted verbal ticks, it was possible it wasn't her own. All of this is to say that Misaki was pleased her teasing of Junko had been subconsciously, though knowing Touma, he may have joined in on the fun or its own sake, adopted by her now-boyfriend.

There was a reason she did this; however, for how flustered Junko got, she was never genuinely hurt from their ribbings, despite knowing that she was "childish" the Esper carried on. For how accommodating Junko was by her nature, much less how nurturing she was, the girl had an independent streak a mile wide.

It wasn't that she had a "guilty pleasure," even with the scrutiny, she had her likes in spite of any problems they may have. Junko, in effect, put her personal interests ahead of such concerns, ignoring any peer pressure from other's opinions, not valuing them above her own judgment, her own happiness not challenged. She had once told Misaki her thoughts on the matter in words that while simple rung with surprising maturity.

"It's okay to like things."

That had stuck with Misaki, in spite of her less than stellar mental state at the time. It was part of the reason she carried on her lighthearted teasing of her friend; they both enjoyed the back and forth to some extent.

Regardless it said a lot about Junko that a significant focus of her interests being ridiculed meant nothing to her, the views of other meaning little and that even with this mindset, Junko was so loyal.

She was putting so much faith and loyalty in Misaki. She was more than whiling to protect others out of nothing but goodwill. Despite this immense emotional maturity, the girl still didn't get innuendos; Junko still being unbelievably naïve. That was Misaki's main draw to her. Unlike so many in this city, Junko was anything but a sycophant, her loyalty being entirely altruistic. Additionally, the girl's depth was amusing, if nothing else.

Misaki knew why she liked Junko so much, the same could not be said for the inverse. Maybe she carried the same survivor guilt that Misaki had, expressing itself in a more self-sacrificing manner?

Regardless, for what was not the first and what would not be the last time, Misaki found herself begging the question.

'What did I do to deserve Junko?'

Even after everything that had happened, even with her all her many flaws and how difficult she had been, Junko had stayed with her. Junko had been so much better to her than she deserved. For all her kindness, Misaki was endlessly grateful that Junko, to some extents and even after having been yet another child error, managed to have some family find its way back into her life. The girl who was such support should have her own Misaki believed. Just in time for the aftermath of Exterior, and it's a backlash on Clone Dolly as well.

Misaki could remember that odd turn of events. A businessman's affair, he had no idea the result of—happenstance leading him to find out about his daughter. Misaki still didn't know the details, Junko had been forthcoming, but the details behind her becoming a child error was not the happy background so many came from, even if more than the average error could expect. Given, however, that Junko didn't speak of it to even her Misaki suspected that the old adage of "ignorance is bliss" may have some truth behind it.

Still, the man, despite his many apparent faults, had turned his life around from what Misaki could tell, trying to meet his newfound responsibility. However, meaning may be more applicable given how he had supposedly changed to the best of his abilities. He was the one sending Junko the spending money she would be using to pay for her part of the food after all. It seemed he was trying to make up for years of lost parenting to the best of his capabilities despite Junko's circumstances leaving her very much able to be independent.

Misaki was just glad her best friend had as many lights in her life as she deserved for being such a bright one herself.

Junko found the prince charming if nothing else.

His lighthearted presence and good nature made it hard not to like him. She could understand what her friend saw in the boy as well as being fully able to believe that he would be the kind of person who would go so far to help her queen. He tried his best to be good to the people around him and showed more empathy than she thought possible—most of her evidence being his efforts to drag Misaki away from the abyss.

Her life had changed so much in the wake of the collapse of Clone Dolly; if not for Misaki being her rock Junko doubted she would be where she was now. Even in her own duress, Misaki had still been the icon of aspiration the girls needed. Especially in the time after Ideal had gone south along with the rest of its sister branches. And after leading her to a better life? Her father had only caught wind of her existence thanks to a gut feeling and recognition after an appearance they had made on one of the cities' displays of their level 5s.

While the Railgun may be their face by virtue of appearing to be the most well-adjusted, the rest still had infrequent appearances. She was incredibly lucky she bore such a resemblance, in spite of the salary man's worn appearance. Her dad coming into her life had been as much as a boon to him as it was to herself. Thinking back on the last time he had visited; it was hard to believe the gaunt chain-smoker with little drive to keep going had become the cheerful man who sends her martial arts instructional videos because he was worried about his "princess."

Looking past the boy with messy hair, Junko's attention was drawn to her queen, who was looking between the two of them with a bemused look in her eye. One that Junko never thought she would have seen on the girl again. Yet, here it was, the multiple pronged teasing from the prince who had even drawn in her fellow clique mates (she would get payback for this later), meaning very little to her when compared with what it meant to her queen and herself.

Misaki, being herself again.

She had thought back to before Misaki had won her little game of romantic cat and mouse. She really did need to find a way to thank the prince properly.

It was possible the boy had caught on by merely reading the room, especially the air between Misaki and herself, or maybe his astuteness was a talent honed from judgment. Regardless he had somehow followed her entirely mental train of thought.

He had fallen silent, letting Kobayashi and Makigami carry on the Gekota goading. Chiffon and her queen's attention were drawn to them. For how unassuming he appeared, the prince was clearly worryingly sharp—mirroring the queen in the disarming appearance with a similar yet distinct true nature.

Both were good people with their traits that had picked up untimely hardness, the queen she understood, but the reasons for the prince's own still remained unknown to her. He had led this scene to where it was; now, he was looking at her with that gentle smile he wore so often. His eye's met hers. Meaning was passed without the need for words. Yet he still spoke.

"Just keep her out of trouble for me." Such a benign request. On that, he knew she already carried on with fervor, yet still requested. He cared she knew, and he knew the same for her. This being his clarification of the way things between them were. Shared affection, though of a much different source, for the same person. Misaki was right; he was noble. Junko was so happy that her best friend finally had an anchor for herself now. They were good for each other.

"You seem to be the source of trouble, so, where was that leave me, Mr. Prince?" Faux consternation painting her face as warm eyes conveyed her mirth.

Kobayashi seemingly lost in her harmless version of bloodlust, turned yet gain on her, drawn away from her conversation with Makigami that was meant to be overheard. Given they had been ignored and how Junko's and Touma's conversation was heading, she likely couldn't help but butt back in.

"Well, maybe you should take up that responsibility yourself If you're so worried. Or at the very least split up the hard labor, the queen has taken upon herself."

The girl caught in a good-natured wave was restraining herself from laughing at her joke. Unable to read the room, she carried on. Ignoring the horrified look on their faces and the chilling gaze of the queen that could now be felt on their necks.

"Maybe the prince can serve the ladies of the court as well. Eh, eh, get it?" She was giggling and wiggling her eyebrows in what was a mimicry of provocative expression.

"Kobayashi, need I expand your fear ability to include a crippling phobia of apples?"

In a mundane way, the restructuring of the girl's psyche brought into the conversation. The innocent tone undercut by the sinister aura now exuding from the blond. Kobayashi, finally able to pick up on her less than welcome implication, soon began to sweat bullets. For their part, Touma and Junko were both now red in the face. Expression horrified and full of mortification.

Misaki, even beyond the airs she was putting on as she was acting in turn with events, still had her subconscious screaming in chagrin at the implication of the hypothetical Ménage a Trois. Making it worse was that the usual possessiveness was much less intense at the implication.

Chiffon, in the meantime, had broken from her forced stony visage and was failing to hold in the look of scandalized fascination she was exuding.

"Just like a shoujo." Was the quiet and amazing whisper she gave. Like a Muslim struck by the awe of Mecca, a Hindu in the shadow of the Sapta Puri or even the lowly romantic struck by their lover's appearance.

"I will lobotomize you!"

* * *

"Hold on, did Chiffon mention a 'Yumiya' that was going to be in her part of the dorm?"

"Yes?" Misaki's puzzled look at his impromptu change in topic as they were walking back from their meetup with Misaki's clique being ignored as he took on a thoughtful expression.

"I wonder if they're related? Rakko did mention that her little sister went to Tokiwadai. I wonder if that's who Chiffon mentioned earlier."

"And who is this Rakko?"

"Old coworker of mine. She was the group's deadeye."

"I'm not sure if I should be more worried about yet another woman that you're on good terms with or the fact you had a sniper."

"Misaki."

"My prince?"

"You've been acting weird all day. What's the damage?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Misaki, please be honest with me."

At this, Misaki's expression seemed sunken. She could be heard mumbling something that Touma could not hear.

"Could you repeat that?" At this, she huffed at him, turning away before Touma could catch her reddening face. She spoke then, rambling.

"GirlsyouremyboyfreindandIdontlikeyouinteractingsowellwiththem."

"Ah, piss."

A quiet grew between the two of them, not the kind of comfortable silence they settled into so often, but rather a tense and stiff one.

"Look, Misaki, we have very different backgrounds. I'm a people person if nothing else. I've known a lot of people, had run-ins with even more. By the 'work,' I was a part of, and my own inclinations lead me to being the kind of person with more acquaintances than I can count. Kakine used to say I was just gifted at networking, but that's neither here nor there. I know a lot of people, and that comes with about half of those being girls. It's hardly intentional."

Misaki still wasn't facing him, but seeing how she relaxed her posture, she was listening. Touma then pressed on.

"Misaki, I don't want you acting like this, I love you, some acquaintances aren't going to change that. You're better than this, you trust me, and I trust you, you don't have to be so worried, okay?"

"You're right; it's just hard. I'm not used to this at all, much less having the ability to handle it, it's something I never really had to think about."

"Just know that it's nothing you have to worry about, okay? Please, I just socialize well, I guess." Touma then had a cheeky grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, hell, I've got bad blood with more than a few of them, and they still help out. Even after everything that happened both before and even with the whole 'ruined their assassination' thing, I still got helped out in the end there by Ellis and the Gokusai gals not all that long ago."

Misaki then pinched the bridge of her nose, the gesture easily discerned by Touma even as the girl was turned around.

"Every day. Every single day it's something else with you. My will ability can't last with this kind of stress, Touma."

"If it's any consolation, it was probably one of the weirdest series of events I've ever been involved with, and that's saying something."

"Details?"

Even as exhausted as he had made her, the girl's curiosity ability got the better of her.

"Well, this animal rights organization was actually a front for some crazy bioterrorists. They tried to kidnap Ayu so they could use her power to control the original Esper so they could copy her information to create a new series of Esper's by utilizing her formula."

"I don't know what to say about that."

"The specifics of that incident are actually much more exciting. I became a dragon-slayer after using a super-powered water hose."

"Dragon?"

Her tone conveyed less skepticism and more bewilderment.

"Yep, though the mad-max motorbike escapades were much more stressful. The whole ride through a lingerie section before riding out of the window took years off my life."

"listening to you is taking years off my lifeforce power."

"Speak for yourself; I'm amazed poor Ayu doesn't have Marie Antoinette syndrome."

Remembering what Touma had said, not even a minute ago, she let her spike of jealousy fade.

"I know you're obtuse on purpose, Touma; would it kill you to use your clarification ability."

"Yeah, yeah. I did hit most of the points. They were called L.S.S if you remember they had that animal protection fund and had that kitten corner show."

"Wait, you mean the '200 yen! Only as much as ice cream for this noble cause.' those people?"

"That's the one. Turns out, they were a front for a group of Biohackers. They apparently used to work with one of the directors before going rogue; it was an odd incident."

"Sounds like it."

"The absurdity of some of the things they did was much more than the actual story behind it. In any case, they targeted Ayu because she was the only viable option for what they wanted to do."

"Stealing the formula of what the world assumed to be an urban legend."

"It sounds a lot more convoluted than it was. In any case, urban legends in this city are often much more than they seem to be. In any case, the beginning child was certainly real and very dangerous. As in, I'd rather duke it out with Kakine."

"What! Dark Matter? Are you being serious?"

"Their power was some sort of terraforming. Lighting, freezing temperatures, hydrokinesis, and the gale-force wind was on the menu."

"I don't know what to make of that."

"Me too, had she been born 50 years later she probably would have been one of 8 level 5s and not 7. It was so strange; someone had gone all sci-fi with her body. Cryogenic sleep, I think, is the term. Don't know what happened to it afterward; it's one of the unanswered questions that bug me."

"My own curiosity ability is hurting."

Misaki stopped to take a look at their surroundings. They had once again ended up at the park a short way from Touma's apartment. She spotted a bench that was on their path. Grabbing his hand, Misaki led Touma to the set and motioned for them to sit down.

"Much better, this isn't something for the faint of heart, is it? Carry on, please."

"I have a stinking suspicion that it was the cities original directors who put the beginning child under. Given it was nearly 60 years ago, it wouldn't be surprising if they put her away. After all, the girl was the first Esper, and she would have been a level 5. For a city, much less world that had never dealt with the paranormal before, especially one where academy cities' resources were nowhere near as impressive as they are now, to try and control something so out of their element would have been a fool's errand."

"That's a good showing of your investigative ability."

"Thank you. Regardless the head honchos' scheme was thankful made pretty clear, so it wasn't terribly hard to go from there."

"You keep mentioning this 'Ayu' why was she involved? I understand you can't keep yourself from being heroic for a few days, but why some random girl?"

"It was over her power 'Mental Stinger' they needed to wake up the beginning child and to try and put suggestions in her to control her before she reactivated completely."

"It's a good thing they failed then. I bet you were so heroic~. "

Touma scratched the back of his head, trying not to preen under the look of pride form Misaki.

"I try my best. It was the first time I'd helped people like I'd always wanted to do for a long time. After SCHOOL and my slump afterward, you could call it my debut in being a good person."

"That must have made for quite the impression." Misaki trailed off at the end, her eye's squinting and what sounded like her repeating "Ayu" to herself followed.

"This Ayu wouldn't have happened to be the heroine of this story, would she?" The saccharine tone was contrasting by the twitch of her eyebrow.

"Heh, this Kamijou doesn't know what you're talking about. She was far too much of a middle schooler, a pampered Tokiwadai girl at that, to be the protagonist."

"That's almost what you told me verbatim."

Sweat ran down his brow, and he gulped down air.

"it's nothing I just helped her out from a rough spot, then from the dragon." He trailed off at the still shut eyes of his girlfriend. His voice began increasing frantic.

"And the burning building and assassins. Then from the shady organization wanted to abuse her power for their own ends."

The sinister aura was not a good sign.

"If it's any better, the assassins were diplomatically dealt with, minimal heroism there."

You said burning building, presumably the same one from the motorcycle story. You quite literally arrived on a flying steed." Her tone was emotionless.

"Sure, sure, but sending Ellis, or Kaibi, I guess, on her way after some friendly words didn't exactly leave the best impression. Heroes aren't supposed to be on a first-name basis with would-be murders, you know?"

"Somehow, I doubt that she cares all that much."

"The super-sempai was the real hero of most of this story!"

Hold on.

"Is this the same one who is 'Sure amazing' 'Capable of riding motorcycles and working part-time' and that has 'made the amazing step between middle school and high school' I'd be terribly surprised if she were." Her tone indicated she was being less than truthful.

Touma knew Lady Luck had been too absent recently. That bitch! She had been lulling him into a false sense of security.

For her part, Misaki was being flung between worry, joy, pride, jealously, and most prominently imposter syndrome. Hearing about that Ellis (did he say Kaibi at some point?) again was bad enough, at the time she had begun to feel some imposter syndrome from nothing more than tangential relation they shared. It was super facial.

The connection between herself and this Ayu was not.

Mental Stinger and Mental Out. Both Tokiwadai ojou-samas he had been a hero too. Misaki wouldn't be surprised if their similarities ran even deeper, that's often how the fate around Touma turned out after all.

Where did that leave her? Was this a game to him? To run around winning hearts of some type of his? Or was this his subconscious replacing some girl, either that Ellis/Kaibi or Ayu.

"Stop that!"

His voice pulled her out of her self-deprecation.

"I can see what you're thinking; Misaki come on." His voice was pained, evidently hurt by the look she was exuding as well as the thoughts he had been able to infer.

"This started when I first told you about Kaibi, didn't it?"

"I thought her name was Ellis."

"It is. She used that alias for nearly as long as I knew her. I still use it on principle; she gave us a fake name because she didn't trust us, tried to pull the wool over our eyes. After she got close to the rest of SCHOOL, it always managed to embarrass her. It just feels like I knew Ellis and not Kaibi, but that doesn't matter."

He reached over, grabbing her hand that had been brought away from his own and to her lap.

"What matters is that I care about you. I've already said it Misaki; I'm sure I mean a lot to more than a handful of people, but that's just who I am. 'Your prince' that's just my nature. Any similarities you might find are merely circumstantial. Do you think we'd be where we are if I didn't care?"

Her righteous indignation began to drain away. She and Touma had just gone over this. She could blame it on her past, being lied too, used, and disposed of. But then, she ought to have known better by now. She just wanted to hold on to some girlish emotion. One that was both not needed and actively harmful. Her life wasn't some rom-com or shoujo. She had a partner. Convoluted histories and other people would change nothing. He had always been this person; she was just learning about it.

She needed to take Touma's advice to heart. She had to trust him. Jealousy wouldn't be getting her anywhere.

These girls, they weren't something to hate or fear. They were friends of his. They were important to him. If they were to be together, she had to take his life in stride, no matter what it held.

Plus, if Touma liked them, it was possible they could get along. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but surely it couldn't be that bad.

It would be "That bad."

"I'm sorry. You've become the keystone of my life, so guess I'm worried about something leading to you not being there. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know what I'd do without you. So, my jealousy ability acts up when I have to see that you can do just fine in the inverse. I couldn't imagine my life without you, so imagining your life without me just brings out my awfulness ability."

"Hey, now."

"Stop that, Touma. You can see it too. I'm needy, over-reliant, and dependent on you. That's just how I am. You are the hero who saves, and I need saving. All I can do is be better, be what you deserve. I'll try by absolute, I can and will be better. Just for you~".

The severe tone became one full of determination, and her standard cutesy way of speaking held something firm in it.

That drive, Touma had felt it on more than one occasion in his life. To be strong, to be good, to be better. To see it directed at him did things to him. If nothing else hearing the exchange of "I love you" that had been given at the pace, only young virgins in love could maintain somehow managed to mean even more to him than it had previously.

"Misaki, thank you, that means a lot."

"Yes, yes, now my prince given I'm both much more capable than yourself and magnanimous my first act as someone worthy of yourself will be for you to experience the receiving end of a hero's ability. Now, name something that has been haunting you, and I will exorcise it!"

"Well, there has been something. It's the reason I've been at the office so much recently actually. The stress as well, much as it hurts to admit this is out of my scope."

"And what has stumped your hero ability?"

"It's Ayu. I've lost contact with her since around the time we met, and well, I've been worried. I feel horrible thinking about what might have happened and that I took me so long to notice."

The idea of her prince being someone else's hero still pained a part of her, but that emotion was stomped. She wouldn't keep him from being who he was. A hero. That's what she fell for; it was wrong of her to try and stifle that.

"Who do you think you're talking too?"

Her confident grin spread to him as well.

* * *

It had taken Misaki less than 6 hours.

The night was the only thing that had kept him. Even now, day had just broken.

His girlfriend was scarily competent. Her disarming presence made him forgot that all too often. She was a level 5. I'd be best if he kept that in mind.

Now he was standing in front of a closed hospital room. Not Heaven Canceller's, if such were the case, he'd have found her weeks ago.

Yet he was having a hard time knocking.

Ayu, she hadn't been well after the confrontation with the Biohackers. Their boss, some Matsuo fellow, had said something to her. The girl, he knew to have some severe self-image problems, had taken it very poorly. She clearly didn't hold much value in her life before this, purposefully being a lonely person, but he didn't think he'd ever seen such pain on a person.

Then she disappeared.

Maybe she didn't want to hear from him. Perhaps she resented him for not doing enough, that he had failed somehow.

There had to be some reason she had cut out Seria and himself. Whatever it was, Touma feared what he would learn about it.

Yet, even if she didn't want to see him, she would. That hurt he had seen; he hadn't been able to do anything. That girl needed saving, and he had failed.

He would not repeat that mistake.

Touma knocked on the door.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Three times he rapped against the wood.

He waited with bated breath.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

The hall was empty, his knocking being the only noise from either side of the hallway.

Yet, after a few moments, a voice called back.

"Y-yes?"

Relief rushed over him.

That voice, so nervous, unsure, and weak that masked itself in condescension and scorn, belonged to one Mitsuari Ayu.

He had found her.

He pushed the door open.

The room was bare—the sterile hospital room one would expect a patient to be brought to.

Not the one a patient would be staying in. No signs of habitation, much less visitors were in the room.

The blinds were drawn shut, darkness pierced by the clean light that outlined him standing there and illuminated his form.

To Ayu, he was a ghost from the past.

A chair was pushed into the corner by the bed, and a small television hung from the wall facing toward the lone bed in the small space.

On it laid the girl with cotton candy-esque hair. Her eye's a color somewhere between chocolate and maroon that matched her hair.

They were filled with tears.

She was pale, more so then he knew her to be.

She had a series of tubes connected to a tank and what seemed to be some sort of respirator leading to her nostrils.

The girl was gaunt and had an I.V leading into her left arm, obscured lightly by her form still sitting shock-still in the hospital bed.

He broke the silence.

"So, this is where you ran off too. I've been worried, you know, disappearing off the face of the earth without so much as an update. It's taken me more than a month to find you."

The girl's watery eye's shone with something Touma couldn't place. The tears were becoming a steady downpour as laughter began to escape her lips.

* * *

"You ignored me."

For the first time, Ayu had spoken.

Touma found his way to the chair beside the bed and began to peel some of the fruit he had brought with him, mainly to calm his nerves.

He had waited patiently as the girl's tears kept coming. Her gasping breaths and quivering voice coming and going as she went from looking at him to staring numbly at her own hands.

Touma waited, his corner unaddressed, and questions burning unanswered.

Until now.

Before he could think about what she had meant, the boy having no recollection of what she was talking about, she kept going, her voice hoarse, straining to so much as speak much less carry on the near shouting she was doing.

Her hands clenched her bedsheets, and her eyes shut. She wasn't even looking at him.

"August the first. I'd been left in crisis after we fought the beginning child and the Biohackers at the cabin. Everything, who I was; all I suffered was because I was a worse copy! I was the Back-up Touma! I tried to kill myself. I gave one call: you, hoping beyond all else that I was something more, that someone really cared about me, that I had some worth. You couldn't even answer me! Here I am, I couldn't even kill myself right."

"Would you have left me if I wasn't so worthless? If I had taken those classes back in the labs? If I wasn't some worthless shadow, a broken reflection of people better than myself? Why am I even here? Not my own person has worth, my ability, or anything else. I couldn't help that girl, Yuuri Senya, much less the others in that damn lab. I took Iruka's eye, you know, my helplessness did that. I'm just some mid-grade Esper with no real skill, I plateaued years ago, no hope of advancement, never special. I wasn't good enough to be chosen to be cultivated; I'm just a replacement, a spare."

She turned to him, her eye's bloodshot and burning with wrath.

"Why! Why are you here? Was whatever being more important myself resolved? Have you decided to pick up less pressing matters, some no-name girl? Well, you've seen it now, Kamijou! Do you like it, the girl you saved? Before then deciding to cut your losses when you caught on that I wasn't worth your time?"

"I'm a parasite, I can only use and abuse people, and even at that, I'm a failure. I don't deserve anything more; you know why I'm so lonely, Touma? It's because nobody needs someone so horrible in their lives. That's why you got rid of me as soon as your conscious didn't demand it wasn't it? The Tree Diagram, the Parameters List, you knew from the second I set foot in this city that I was worthless, just like a god and just like the directors. I was cut fruit so my betters could thrive, a weed among the garden, just trying to grow but undeserving of even that."

"What are you here for? We both know it shouldn't be me."

With that, she seemed to have exhausted herself, slumping forward. The angry light in her eyes fading. Glazed wet eyes resumed position staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

Touma's stomach had sunken. He felt sick. He had messed up big time. When his friend was at the most vulnerable point in her life, he had run off and broke his phone, not even considering what that entailed for weeks. While she was clinging to life the she was tired of he had been living out his idyllic teenage summer. While she was miserable, he was having the time of his life.

All because he failed.

He was so caught up in his own life; he had let someone close to him, nearly lose theirs.

Some hero he was. His first time trying to be better, and this is where it got him. No, where it got Ayu.

The girl who was mortified to give him a makeshift icepack because she had been sweaty. He had let this happen to her.

His blood was running cold.

Kakine always said he had a guilty conscious.

This was something else. His mistakes had been contained before, but no, he failed something much more important than himself.

Mortification, horror, maybe dread was how he ought to describe what he was feeling.

Even now, he was thinking about him.

He was the worst.

Still, he had to try to explain himself.

He pulled out his phone and set it a short way from Ayu. She still ignored him.

"I got that on the 3rd, you know. I had to get a replacement after the old one met an untimely end."

It was slight, but there was some attention in her posture.

"Remember how we first met? Those Skill-Out thugs? I ended up finding some friends of theirs on the 1st. Yomikawa brought me along when Anti-Skill raided the place. I was almost late, that luck of mine acting up. Ran into someone on the way over, I was in too much of a hurry, but I put my phone in the wrong part of my bag. Ended up having it on my person during that raid. Suffice to say it got broken pretty badly. I wasn't able to transfer most of my information over."

Ayu had slowly turned to him by now, staring at him with a look full of too many emotions to place.

"Then I met someone not dissimilar to yourself. She had more problems than a basket case. By the time everything was settled, I had caught on to the fact that you had vanished. When I asked Kumokawa even she hadn't heard from you. I started looking around. I couldn't find you. My use of judgment facilities got me nowhere. I ended up getting that same friend to help me, yesterday and well, here I am."

"I'm so sorry, Ayu. I had no idea. This is my fault. I don't expect forgiveness, but please give me a chance."

She had no words for him. The only indication he was heard being the small shakes that began to rack her form.

He stood then. The space between the two had been small due to the constraints of the room.

He reduced it to nothing.

Ayu, her mind awhirl with conflicting emotions, that just maybe someone did care, that a cruel fate kept him away. It wasn't her fault. He came back.

With these thought racing in her head, she barely noticed her being drawn into a comforting embrace, nor did she pay much attention to how she gave herself to it, shoving head into his chest and letting out sobs.

She was not a pretty crier.

"I don't care what god, the directors, or even you think about yourself. You're just like Kakine, you know, so caught up in what others think about you that you don't think about yourself. To hell with them, you and whoever else is wrong, hear me? You aren't anybody's replacement; you aren't some no-name Esper. You're Ayu. I care about you. Seria cares about you. If you ever think you are alone or that you have no place, remember that."

"You didn't deserve this. I should have been there. I wish I was there, but I wasn't. I will never repeat that mistake again. I'll be there for you, okay? Just like before, I let you down, but I'll never do it again. You're my friend, and I want you in my life because you're a good person. I'll save you again. From yourself, from anything that would hurt you, because you deserve it. You are worth it, Ayu."

His shirt just became wetter as her tears became audible again.

He gave her back a comforting rug and held her head with his other arm.

"Shh, let it out, you're okay Ayu."

Little did they know that there was much more truth to that then either of them knew.

He had failed her once. A sin he would bear until the end of his days.

But today, he managed to defeat fate once again.

In this dim room in a certain hospital, he had saved her once more.

* * *

"So, there's another woman."

Those words, that tone, her expression, the atmosphere.

It all came together to give Touma a staggering wave of familiarity. He knew this feeling.

He had dealt with what was nearly this exact scenario, not even a day ago.

Looking at the now recovered Ayu, the girl was returning to her old self, and she was very displeased with him.

Two thoughts came to mind.

'Such Misfortune.'

The other one far darker. Something that was put into his mind by the two morons he associated with.

He couldn't be uncontrollably raising yandere flags, could he?

* * *

Sis-con sergeant and Blau had a sudden out of body experience, one that led them to feel a depth of affection for a certain Dream Seeker.

The saluted to their southwest for some inexplicable reason as tears began to form.

"**Godspeed," **they whispered in unison.

The rest of the arcade ignored their antics.

* * *

"Kiiii! Answer the question, damnit Touma!"

"I fail to see how this is applicable!"

"We spend time going through trials and tribulations, have a journey through the figurative abyss, and you give me a big man hero moment, then you have the gall to tell me that in the month I've been here you've gotten romantically involved! You totally killed the whole hero's journey of love we had going!"

"What are you even talking about?! This Kamijou is out of his depth here."

"You two-timing dog, look what you've done, this kind of emotional bipolarness should be impossible!"

'Whoever this hussy is has another thing coming!' Was Ayu's accompanying thought.

"I don't think you're thinking positive thoughts, are you?"

"Shut up! I'll have the nurses kick you out!"

"Ayu, please calm down; just talk some time to cool off."

She began laughing at that, or perhaps cackling would be a better term.

"Cool off? You mean like we did in that parking garage? To think you'd take a maiden's sweaty ice pack and still leave her scorned. You're no knight, you Hun."

"I really don't follow."

She suddenly jerked straight and grabbed his collar, pushing her face up next to his own.

"High-school, which one are you going to?"

Confused by the sudden action as well as the line of questioning, he quickly gave the frantic girl her answer.

"N-nagatenjouki, hence starting soon and not, you know in the spring."

"American schedule, hmm, how progressive. Well, in that case, I just need to finish out at Tokiwadai; as an alumnus, this should be easy. If I go hard enough, maybe I could get a grade transfer before then. Yes, it's all coming together."

As she once again started talking to herself, he managed to pull out of the girl's grasp.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

The two telepaths stared each other down like mortal enemies.

Given how they reacted to the other's existence, that may not be far from the truth.

"My prince."

"My knight."

They spoke in time with one another. The synchronicity did not go unnoticed as they turned away from Touma and resumed glaring at one another.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

They nearly harmonized. Their growls of frustration succeed in that a moment later.

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion; he couldn't look away while every rational part of his brain told him that having the two meet would end in disaster, especially for himself. His feeling mind, however, knew it was best to rip the band-aid off. Having the two trying to exist parallel would simply be impossible.

Still, that process of acclimation that they would surely have to endure would be painful.

In some good news, once he visited Ayu, the girl had found the will to live again. In less dramatic terms, she had a reason to stop letting herself rot away in a hospital room.

Bad news being her desire to spend time with him resulted in this situation, for lack of better words.

No-one had ever accused him of being wise for a reason.

Touma had thought bringing the two to that park near his apparent for a picnic to break the ice was a good idea.

It was because he was a fool.

The passerbys were giving him looks ranging from sympathy, mirth, a satisfied look that came from seeing justice delivered, or disgust.

They seemed to have taken this as either the falling apart of his two-timing or his failed attempt at a teen's lofty harem dreams crashing around him.

Still, Touma knew this was better than the alternative. The two of them meeting after they had time to stew in ill-placed resentment of the other. Them having a public confrontation, or worse, one of the two running into the other while one was with him.

Seeing how poorly they reacted to this controlled environment that happened as soon as possible, he was just glad he was getting this over with.

His musing was cut off as they stood up without speaking a word then in unison turning to him.

"We're going to have words after this."

"We're going to have words after this."

With that, the two girls looked at one another with yet another glare before walking off together. It seemed unspoken words had passed between them, and now they were going to have the kind of conversation Touma hoped to initiate, without him to mediate.

"Such misfortune."

What was he supposed to do with a picnic for three?

* * *

"My manner ability demands to be exercised. Allow me a proper introduction. I'm Shokuhou Misaki, Mental Out."

If a look could kill, then with that last sentence, it would have pushed Ayu from aggravated assault into first-degree murder.

"Heh, haha." The girl broke into laughter.

"Here, Touma thinks he has a poor relationship with fate. Well, then Mental Out allow me to return the favor. I'm Mitsuari Ayu, your spare."

The look of disdain Misaki was wearing was shaken off of her as she reeled at that.

"I'm sorry my hearing ability is faltering. What was that you just said?" Her tone was absent of any anger, now inquisitiveness, and a hint of concern ruled her voice.

"They say that history repeats itself. First, as a tragedy, then as a farce. So that begs the question: which of us is which."

Misaki continued to send the girl a bewildered look.

"I hate you. I hate what you stand for. I hate what you've done. I hate what you've taken from me. Every fiber of my being wishes you weren't born. I'm your mirror, a sad reflection. Both of us were raised in Ideal, you know. Compared to you, I'm nothing but inadequate; everything I am is just a worse version of yourself. A girl from the labs, as an Esper, even a Tokiwadai lady."

"You stole my life from me. My chance at being one of the level 5. The boy I love. My place as the heroine. Even when I tried to take my life, you stole my chance at being saved. He wasn't anything special; his power was only good for neutralizing other Espers, he has no superhuman strength, just skill, and his own hard work, he isn't particularly smart."

"…But for some reason, his drive has saved people; he saved me. I agree with that, how could it not, it changed my life, gave me hope and some meaning beyond being the girl who could have been you. But then, why did that miracle not occur in my case? Why did you get my happy ending?"

"Wasn't taking everything else enough for you! Why, why did you have to take the one thing that was mine! I'm a copy, not worth any chance to be better, yet I had it once, I just wanted to live as any person should. I resent you, to the core of my being, you have everything I don't."

In the face of this girl, Misaki was speechless. To think she had been whiling to throw her life away, that life that this girl wanted so much. Touma wasn't exaggerating, every part of them mirrored one another.

What she and this girl shared went further than that. They both loved the same boy for the same reasons. But she had gotten what this girl didn't, love returned. Had she not existed, this girl would be the 5th level five, the strongest telepath, and would have carried on with her life with Touma. For Misaki, already racked with feelings of guilt and inadequacy, this girl's words rocked her.

She could piece together more of Touma's history now, seeing the girl before her, what this girl shared with Touma. Her's was feelings of love, much like her own, though for a reason largely outside her circumstances, they had been tinged with the seeds of unhealthy tendencies.

"I found something important: meaning and hope for my life. Then, I was saved after being confronted with the harsh reality so many have experienced, much later then I would have liked, but my knight still came for me."

She had a wistful look in her eyes, the striking color like mahogany made more apparent by the glistening tears that began to form.

"Sorry, but I refuse to believe that. Touma said that he didn't care what god, the directors, or fate itself decided for me, so I'll be listening to what really matters to me. Mine is a cruel fate, but I'll still be blaming you."

Misaki had shut her golden eyes.

When they opened, they had determination in them.

"Come with me. My empathy ability demands we settle this. Because of our connections that I wish weren't there and if for nothing else than because it will make my prince happy."

This girl's existence was cruel, so much like her own. Misaki would not leave her to her own devices. She was selfish, vain, self-absorbed, and prideful, but Misaki wasn't cruel. She had a depth of kindness she could extend. She saw what could have been in this girl. Just like she said, it was a cruel fate, but this was one she would refute.

Without waiting, she began to lead Mental Stinger away.

Seconds later, the sounds of footsteps followed her.

* * *

"I know how you feel, and I can't blame you for it. If not for Touma telling me to live my own life, my guilty ability would leave me crippled."

Ayu was not amused at her monologuing.

Misaki didn't care.

She had brought the two to a fairly unamusing street, surrounding my buildings that did not seem important. Ayu was of this mindset.

Seeing the skepticisms in the other telepath, Misaki turned her head to look at her.

"Please put your faith ability in me just this once. Touma trusts me implicitly, so trust him if you can't trust me, but what I'm doing ought to clear that resentment ability of yours."

"Let's see if someone other than my prince can utilize hero ability." Misaki mused aloud.

"Fine. And what did you just mumble? I should think you can at least muster proper speech; if not, then a mistake really was made in cultivating you."

Misaki ignored the girl.

"We're here."

Before them was an unmarked building, seemingly yet another lab, one that could be found anywhere in this city, yet Misaki reached into her bag and pulled out a keycard. With solemn determination, she opened the door using the card. For how seemingly run down it appeared on the outside, the door itself revealed a much impressive sight than what the outside would have one believe.

That was the point.

Stepping inside, she motioned for Ayu to follow her.

They walked in silence deeper into the facility that by all accounts should not have been there. It was supposed to be a secret after all, and after Misaki had buried it, she had insured it stayed that way.

She was breaking that intent now.

Lights turned on as they walked down the long-abandoned hallways. The sterile light of a lab letting them see.

Down they went, past air ducts that had been collecting dust for the better part of a year.

Past many of the rooms that held horrid memories.

Rooms that held information that people would kill one another over.

They came to an elevator. Upon entry, the lack of decorum or music had the already tense air grow yet more stilted.

Such proximity and no distraction yet neither so much as looked at the other.

They descended well below the confines of the hidden lab. Then they entered a floor which, by the elevator's own admission, should not have been there.

The box opened without so much as a ding. Misaki when moved into the narrow hallway.

"Keep behind me, the security here is…effective."

Soon they came upon the chamber that was the "Ideal" of her existence. That existence that could have been Ayu's.

*gasp*

As the lights lit up the larger room, the contents were revealed. Two large cylinders were reaching the extremely high roof of the facility, filled with an amber liquid. Suspended within were the fruits of the lab's that had created her. A tool which, if used correctly, would allow Misaki to "Control history itself by controlling its great figures."

With this and some creativity, she could rule the world or damn it.

She could force the use of nuclear arms and end the world in fire and ash.

She could lead the great nations of the world to destroy themselves or others.

She could make presidents, kings, holy men, or the lowly street sweeper follow her will like an all-knowing god, and they would be none the wiser.

She was limited in raw power, unlike the rest of her fellow level 5. She could not raise armies with a thought or save the world with her presence.

This was her power at its peak. To hold sway over the hearts and minds on any person on the earth if given the time and resources.

With Exterior, she was far more dangerous than any other level 5.

For that reason, Misaki had wiped it off the face of the earth.

"W-what is this?"

Misaki's guest had finally spoken, the eye's wide as she took in the foreign sight that beset her.

"This is my meaninglessness. It was why my power was ever cultivated. They came to realize they didn't need me; they could have my power using this, and it would be much safer and more practical. I was raised with the sole purpose of producing this tool, after which I was to be disposed of."

Based on the glace she received from Ayu, her words were resonating.

"All I was supposed to be was a shortcut, to steal the greatness of others for the lab's uses, they tried to create great people, our upbringing is proof enough of that but when we were found they took the easy way out."

"It was you or I who would bear this fate. To be endlessly cruel to others, to strip others of their personhood and violate the very source of what makes people human. It was this reality that gave me those heavy thoughts. I was going to pack them away with this cursed power that gave them to me in the first place. I was going to end it all, take away what made me Shokuhou Misaki like I had taken away what makes others themselves."

"But you were saved."

"Yes, yes, I was, and my gratitude ability has since been unmatched."

Ayu stayed silent.

Remembering her prince's actions, the girl did something entirely out of character.

The queen bowed to Ayu.

"Please forgive me, for everything that my existence has caused you. I beg we don't have to hate each other; we can have our sympathy instead. The lives laid out for us were not good ones, but we can make our own. You were failed, by your life itself, by fate, by the lab and even by my prince. I ask you to find the forgiveness ability to put this behind you."

"I'll try to make up for what's happened in any way I can. It's only right, after all, to help the girls who are practically my sisters is the very least I can do. All of this, I was intended to be replaced; I was just as expendable as any of the other girls. You were used too, given what you meant to the other girls and your power I'm sure they did anything they could to keep you docile."

Ayu's face seemed to grimace.

"You've heard of me? No, you must have kept contact with some of the others; it's no surprise. They did make me determine which girls would receive special education but given, well, this I can see that was less than honest." The weaker of the two telepaths gestured halfway between disgust and wonder at the marvel of science before her.

Misaki smiled at who she was now beginning to recognize as the oldest girl from the labs.

"Junko may have mentioned a 'big sis Ayu' once or twice."

Ayu blinked a that.

"As in Hokaze?"

"That's the one. I'm almost disappointed in your observation ability; we all go to Tokiwadai after all."

"I've been on the garden's campus this year."

"I see. In any case, I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"I think I'd like that."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Misaki's smile faded.

"You have to understand Mitsuari, one of us would have ended up cold and abandoned, and the other would have been used and killed. There is no limit on kindness, so please, let your anger be directed to those who did this to us, not a fellow victim but the Parameter List and the directors behind our cruel past."

Misaki paused, trying to find the right words.

"Can you find it in you to spare me some of your forgiveness ability?"

Misaki hadn't been looking at the girl for much of her speech, attention being drawn to the suspended artificial brain. Mocking her.

She had missed Ayu being drawn to tears.

A laughing voice answered with a touch of sincerity.

"Letting me have Touma would be a start." The girl giggled and wiped at her eyes.

"Over my dead body, bitch."

As the "argument" carried on one declaration would mark the tone of their relationship moving forward.

"You will share if it's the last thing you do!"

* * *

Touma was looking down at his phone.

Call it a hunch, but something was telling him that from today on, things would be much more difficult.

A second later, a phone number was punched in, and his phone was ringing.

One. Twice.

"Touma?"

"Hey, dad."

"Not that I don't love hearing from you, but it's barely morning over here."

Right, time zones.

"I need some advice."

".."

".."

"Girl problems?"

"Got it in one."

"Let me guess. Love geometry?"

"Triangle."

"That's better than it could have been. Just start from the beginning, kido."

"I can't believe those two idiots may have had a point."

"Just take it one step at a time. What are we working with here, I know that girlfriend of yours is younger, but your mother isn't the best at being concise."

"Both younger."

"Kouhais then."

"Hardly, both are Tokiwadai ojou-samas, and Ayu is just about in my year; she could probably transfer up if it came to it."

"Atta boy."

"Focus! Do I need to call mom?"

* * *

It was the day after, and they were eating at another nameless café Misaki had wanted to try.

Touma just hoped that they would eventually run of them. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long at this pace.

Watching from over his glass of water, he saw his girlfriend treating herself to a salad and what looked like some rendition of a Cheese Danish.

The contrast was some attempt to pretend she wasn't eating junk food, but he wasn't Junko. He would leave that landmine untouched.

Another hot button topic, on the other hand.

"Hey, Misaki, I hope you know I'm really proud of you. I'm thrilled you two could get past your beef. I'm so glad to see the two of you getting along."

He missed Misaki's grimace at that. Too caught up in his apparent success to notice.

Having that topic mentioned brought to mind Ayu's new resolve.

'Homewrecker.' She thought with focused disdain. They had a complicated relationship, but for all their ability to tolerate one another, this was something they would never see eye to eye on.

"I'd hope so my diplomacy ability is unparalleled~."

Declarations of war were technically handled by embassies.

At that, the room began to darken. Not figuratively due to some interaction, but rather, the heavy cloud cover of today had just passed over the sun. Despite the muggy weather, which was liable to produce a thunderstorm, Misaki had still insisted on spending time together.

Given she was paying, Touma had no room to complain.

Weather notwithstanding the day was quite pleasant. For how unforgiving the weather was being, it was still about as warm as one would expect a summer day in the subtropics, which was to say sweltering.

Touma had been about to grab a jacket too before Misaki told him that despite the cloud cover rain was unlikely.

So, he went without.

"Thanks for the forecast, this would be pretty unpleasant if I was dragging around a jacket."

"Nonsense, it's my pleasure, besides with my loveliness power our dates can never be unpleasant."

Come to think of it, he had left Kakine's "Trump card" in that jacket, hadn't he?

Well, that's probably for the best. In the months since they had their falling out, he hadn't been pressed to even to consider using it.

In any case, it was for the best that they didn't interact.

Neither of them would particularly enjoy that meeting.

"You have something on your mind, my prince. What's taking your thinking power away from me."

"Well, I was thinking about how I've stopped keeping Kakine's 'Ace in the hole.' With me."

"I don't follow."

"It's something Kakine came out with during his Chuunibyou phase."

"8th-grade syndrome? The Dark Matter had 8th-grade delusions? I have to hear about this."

"To give him some slack, he did legitimately have a special power unlike any other. How he used it was another story. He got way too into those anime-esque last-minute hero moments, and the idea of a trump card/ace in the hole enamored him so much he literally used his power to make them."

"So, what are they?"

"Literally a card he made out of his power. The idea was that because Kakine keeps some sympathetic connection to his dark matter, literal quantum entanglement if I'm not mistaken, he can feel whenever something is going awry."

Touma stopped when his grin grew, having to force down a laugh. The memory clearly being amusing.

"With Kaibi and Banka, the idea was to keep it on them, and if they got to roughed up, Kakine would have an idea. With me, I could do one of two things. I could 'mess' if it for lack of better words with Dream Seeker, and it would mean something along the lines of 'assistance would be nice,' or I could destroy it, which was effectively Defcon 1."

Misaki giggled at the image Touma's own pleasure telling the story.

"That sounds like something edgy teen ability would create."

"The worst part is that it actually worked. It was the most effective way to communicate, during high stake operations, or if coms were down, which in that line of work was surprising frequent."

"I can't imagine how humiliating that must have been for them."

"The best part was the look on their face when I'd pull one of them out and 'I special summon Super Psyker: Dark Matter.' Turns out having kids make Yu-gi-oh references in their very serious no jokes please dark-side affairs got them pretty cranky."

"How fun, that almost sounds like something I'd come up with."

"Trust me; they got livid."

* * *

"DARK MATTER!"

"You rang~?"

In the dark and hidden away tunnel system, the 4th level 5 had been beaten back.

Every part of this encounter had been a loss. They had been outplayed, outmaneuvered, and to rub salt in the wound?

Dark Matter's version of Rikou had done her in, then brought the 2nd ranked here for overkill.

The bastard even had the gall to monologue at her about how they had "very different personal realities," some semantics about Rikou working on the level of personal realities, whereas at the same time, he functioned on A.I.M waves themselves.

The two boys were smirking at her. Any beams she sends were slapped away or destroyed. With Dark Matter here, it was very likely that if she didn't retreat, she wouldn't survive.

The glowing lances that began to intercept her own made that apparent.

Flashes of brilliant verdant light shone with a soft white glow through the tunnels—the destruction left by the clashes out of place with the admittedly beautiful light show.

With a grimace, Mugino spoke into her collar.

"Frenda, light them up; we're leaving."

As the scaffolding collapsed and smoke filled the air, she followed their escape route.

Meltdowner wished the sounds of explosions could drown out the laughter.

* * *

"Ah, good times."

"And you say my vindictiveness ability is too great."

Touma scratched his head at this.

"Fair point."

"Why have you kept it around? Given the circumstances, I would have taken you to have thrown it out."

"Old times sake, I suppose. I mostly just passed my mind; it's not mattered in the time since I split off, so it's more of a memento than anything else."

"It could be helpful, you know, even if it is distasteful."

"Maybe. Still, I doubt it would have been that important. I've gone this far without needing it. It's not a problem."

* * *

"I can't say I had been expecting rocket-powered BDSM enthusiasts to try and kill us today."

"Touma!"

He was already ahead of her, before the assailant even.

Taking the prone form of a boy in a strange red suit, he tossed it behind him without looking before moving to lift Misaki and dogging behind a corner nobody but him had noticed.

The sound of bones breaking and what was either synthetic leather or flesh shredding against asphalt echoed around them.

*pant**pant*

"W-why the alleyways?"

"Their mobility isn't limited anymore in a confined space than in an open field; the amount of them that can enter on the other hand is. Whatever these freaks are, they are solely physically deadly. I can use Dream Seeker and fisticuffs better if it's a battle of attrition."

His face darkened.

"Speaking of."

Before Misaki could pull him back into cover, he dashed into the open only to duck into another side alley across from her. Giving her a reassuring look, he kicked a trash bin over, spilling its contents mere seconds before yet another of the helmet-clad attackers crash into it.

In the process, they lost the precarious balance and crashed into the ground after flipping over themselves.

Like a finely thrown stone, the figure clad in the specially created anti-Misaki equipment skipped along the alleyway at 200km/h.

Unseen debris was strewn about from the consecutive impacts before they were mercifully stopped by impacting a building making up the alley. Shortly thereafter, the alcove was bathed in orange light as an explosion rocked the location.

Touma was momentarily stunned by what he had seen. For all his precognition, anything beyond his immediate situation was beyond him, especially if Esper's abilities were not involved. This was simple physics, and despite triggering it, he was still taken aback at what he was seeing.

"No way."

"Was that all it took to set off the jet engine? Are we fighting bootleg suicidal MacGyvers?" Misaki said from the other alley.

The suits were designed for the sole purpose of killing Mental Out; the security of their pilots was secondary at best.

A sound rocked them like the leftovers of a cleaning steaming away on a hot stovetop. In this case, based on the flames engulfing the body and the pockets forming on the suit, it seemed the suite was melting onto the body due to the extreme heat. That said, the heat was causing bodily fluids to burst from the body like a grotesque balloon.

He felt physically ill.

As much as his moral compasses demanded some form of help on his part, he was stopped.

More of the suits.

No time.

Grabbing Misaki's hand, he led her away from where 3 of the pilots had been bested in quick succession.

She could be heard panting, either from fatigue or panic.

They had seen the warnings, and Touma had received an emergency call from Yomikawa. They were on their way to his branch with haste when they were fell upon.

The sounds of burning wheels, roaring engines, and frenzied voices echoed around them.

They came from every angle. They wore red, full-bodied suits. The design was taken from that of the motorcyclists with riding leathers and a collision-resistant helmet covering them.

Skate wheels were attached at seemingly every point in the body. Visible locations at the heels, elbows, knees, and other joints. Then many more secondary strips over the waist, chest, back, shoulders, and even put and around the legs into the small of the back.

The suit's functionality was then completed with two jet engines attached to the back—each one somewhere between 20-30cms wide and 50-60cms lengthwise.

They attacked them like figure skaters or skiers gaining speed. Setting into a charge and relying on their speed to overcome any maneuverability they could have been met with.

They launched from seemingly any surface, the power and speed of their suits overcoming gravity's hold.

At these speeds, a collision would be fatal. They would be reduced to a smear, and their attacker may survive with extensive injuries.

Some of them carried further specialized weaponry. Long cylinders that Touma thought to be a bazooka of some kind at first.

The explosive driven single-use rod that pierced the vehicle they had ducked behind's steel like it was wet tissue paper dissuaded him of that thought.

These were pile bunkers.

These were the perfect anti-personnel units, both from the individuals, their equipment, and weaponry.

One hit would be all it took to kill either of them before they could blink.

Being the cartoonish villains, they presented as they had wasted their ambush with a monologue. Describing their "Queen Driver" suits, specifically build from scratch with the sole purpose of countering and killing the 5th level 5 Shokuhou Misaki.

A weapon system using nothing but the raw speed and the laws of physics to set into an unstoppable final gambit before her powers could stop them. To kill her before she could them.

Her attempts to hit those not set into a charge failed at first glance. At second, it was made clear they were even more prepared to do battle against her.

The helmet, light on protection, instead monitored its wearer for the signs of her influence, switching on the suits autopilot with the single command: fire at Mental Out.

Every part of this ensemble was built to counter her.

But by who?

This Deadlock was obviously not the mastermind behind this project.

Back to the present.

Sirens wailed in the distance, responded to the situation but not nearly enough to render aid, and they would be incapable of doing so.

Whatever was behind this had far more resources and information than they ever should have had their hands on.

Following the two making a breakneck pace, Touma seemed nearly overwhelmed. His eyes held the tell-tale sign of Dream Seeker, and based on his frantic movements, he was navigating trying to avoid being surrounded or making contact with those in the suits.

Speed and numbers, however, proved too much.

Premonitions and clairvoyance could only be pushed so far with the human body.

The screech of wheels sounded around them.

They had been surrounded.

A pack of the Queen Drivers circled like wolves. Blocking their path from the front, back, the sides, and even watching from rooftops. There was no route of escape.

The suits presented the same appearance, but the silhouettes spoke of a diverse group: girls and boys, youthful operators, working with young adults.

Holding her hand and trying to cover as much of her as possible, he addressed the group.

"You folks wouldn't happen to be interested in helping your allies now, would you?"

"No, we would not. Triage is beyond us now; we have a much more important goal."

The voice was male, the helmet doing little to obscure the voice from within.

They readied themselves, bodies settling into position with weapons aimed at the pair.

"Death to the level 5s."

The words came in unison and were soaked with malice. Voices held a lifeless tilt, uncaring they were killing a girl who was yet to see 15 years and an equally young boy protecting her.

The madness was more freighting then the advanced arms ready to end them.

Like a prayer, they repeated it with devotion.

Resentment, fear, hatred, and simple bloodlust.

"Death to the level 5 who has taken everything from us."

How misguided.

Touma would be seeking out and killing that mad dream of theirs.

* * *

Deadlock was a simple organization.

The used an English name like so many others in this city-state.

Comprised of those that had reached the end of their prowess. Their powers had plateaued, and they had no end in sight for their developmental bloc.

They belonged to nearly every year of the curriculum, newly minted middle-schoolers to the college upperclassmen.

They were the delinquent, the high-class lady, and they were the average students: the failures and the fortunate.

They held a simple ideology and simple actions.

Both were vile.

To kill the level 5s and force the city to defocus its development programs. Misguided in their knowledge and blinded by hate.

They were as fascists or cultists. No rationality, believing themselves to be in the right due to being "rational" or "free thinkers" able to see "the truth." They hated it because they had nothing else. It was easier to hate the level 5 then to try to be better themselves. They found solace in destruction, blaming others for their shortcomings.

They chose to target that they viewed as the easiest target.

That mistake would end their fool's crusade.

* * *

Scoping up Misaki, he had forced his way into a condemned building. The Queen Drivers, further limited by mobility and having confidence in their trap, did not follow.

Touma carried her up the steps. The girl's lack of athleticism had quickly gone from inconvenience to detriment.

Supporting her head with one arm and her legs with the other, the "Bridal carry" resulted in them breaking onto the roof of the tall building in less than a minute. Anti-skill training had put Touma far above the average person in terms of physical ability. Such was that gap that when they had busted onto the roof, such an insane and unexpected move to the Deadlock personnel that they did not react until Touma had knocked two of them down into the gap between buildings and was fleeing across the roofs.

If ever was the time to be thankful for her boyfriend making up for her own lack of psychical prowess, it was now. Back during the fitness testing, her results were so pathetic she ended up using her powers to save her "face ability." She would have had to work up courage every time they made a leap across the gap between buildings and likely would have taken running starts. To her, the staggering drop seemed more like a ravine.

They were closing in again, this time, however, they were not surrounded.

They must have had some form of communication as yet more reinforcements continued to arrive, coming at angles that would have them in a pincer formation. From the east, south, and west, they had enemies on their tail.

They were forced to flee northward, away from Branch 164.

"Damnit!"

Touma landed hard on a building slightly below them. The buildings were getting further apart, and there was more variation in the structures. They were approaching an open area.

Misaki had taken this time to run interference. While even a touch of her ability would set off the suit's autopilot rather than allow her to set them against each other. This allowed her two things.

First was misfiring, given how they were trailing them and were scattered around the city blocks, their suits activating without being able to harm them would result in a crash, eliminating one of the pursuers. In the better case, she could aim them at each other before the autopilot activated a launch sequence.

One of the Queen Drivers yelled out to them.

"Are you sure you want to keep this up!? You can fight us, but you can't win; you're nothing but fish in the barrel!"

It was a threat, yet an olive branch. Leave the girl and be spared.

"Of course, I am!" Touma shouted to the sky, relying on the suits advanced systems to pick up on his response.

There was not an ounce of hesitation in his response.

Misaki knew that Touma would never do anything of the sort. He was too much of a good man for that. He was a hero. He was willing to risk his life for anyone who needed me. But for someone he loved?

Hell had a better chance of freezing over.

He was driven by the need for redemption, his love for his fellow people, and innate nature as someone with more empathy than sense.

Right now, he was possessed not just by the drive of heroism that called to him but that of the drive to protect one's loved ones as well—that which made mother's lift cars or let someone rush into a burning building.

He was doing this because he was a hero and because he was her prince.

She needed saving, and he would deliver.

He had pulled her from the maw of despair, and now he fought to save her from threats external.

The operator had none of this knowledge.

"You must be a pretty powerful Esper to say that. But don't take us lightly because we rely on tools. Even Level 4s aren't uncommon in our group."

"Hardly. Against this kind of attack, I'm as helpless as Misaki here. My power needs others to function, and unfortunately, you aren't cooperating."

Head turned away from the path. Yet he could see the way with perfect clarity. He leveled a glare at the red rider.

"Limitations are nothing, I can't allow this behavior, I can't allow these deranged dreams of your's, so I'll meet you, hands raised and ready to fight my last."

"I see then. You are one of us. No real power in this world, left to the whims of those above us, yet forging your own path."

His conviction was not scorned.

It was respected.

To face someone without earthshaking power, a normal man little different from those outside the city at the moment, held meaning.

To face an opponent with the drive to fight back, was greater than a battle with the object of their hatred.

That respect did not abate the eagerness for conflict; if anything, resistance made them all the more excited.

Assassination sat poorly in the mind of a mad believer, but just battle with a dimension outside of the psychical? They were chopping at the bit to kill him, then Misaki, to prove themselves right both morally and materially.

To kill two birds with one stone—their path proven to be just and a level 5 dead at their hands.

Yet they were reined in by the evident leader.

"Don't you find it odd?"

"What?" Touma's reply was growled out, not in the mood for this conservation, yet, given the circumstances he would take every second he could, if not to prepare or plan, then at least to recuperate.

"Everything." The boy was to the point if nothing else.

"Out with it!"

The boy thought he had found the root cause of all of this. Deciding on frankness, he spoke.

"From the very fact that you've decided to fight for Shokuhou Misaki in this hopeless situation, doesn't it seem like she's already controlling you with her Mental Out?"

* * *

The Strongest Esper's changed the very fabric of reality around them.

Where the standard Esper function by bringing out about an end to probability and forcing their own reality into being the level 5 was mighty enough to break the limit between reality and their own.

Such was their power. Espers drew strength from quantum mechanics, but level 5s approach quantum certainty in their control over probability.

The very order of the world twisted in their favor. Many were thus saddled with misfortune and an unfair balance for nothing but how they had been beneath the few who held true power.

Those at the top twisted the fabric of existence in their favor, even if it left those below them in tragedy. They did this subconsciously.

They did not know why they did this; these figures couldn't control it; there was no negotiation with the natural order, not even they could stop it.

It was to stop the wind from blowing.

And so, the only way to restore order was the end them.

This was the creed of Deadlock.

This was why this group observed the level 5, and now put together schemes to kill them, even at the risk of their own lives.

* * *

Over this encounter, Misaki had been pressed.

"Have you ever thought your life was going a little too well?"

"Have you never thought something might have been sacrificed to give you your high-class status or the growth of your powers?"

They thought her, so vain, so misguided to not even consider the circumstances behind her existence.

She knew them more than anyone else.

She was haunted by it, had confronted it, and now thanks to her prince, come to terms with it.

Yes. Yes, it was the answer to all their questions.

But that life still meant something to people around her. She would live her life for those left behind, never to let the cruel fate that led to their sacrifice for her go wasted.

Her prince had made sure she valued her existence.

Just like that, he was willing to throw away his life to ensure it because he valued it as he wanted her to do.

* * *

Perhaps in another life, she wouldn't have been confronted with these woes before now.

She would have been in crisis. Having controlled people beyond the constraints of her dignity, the limits she imposed with her power.

That atmosphere would have been stagnant, rather than burning.

"What a joke." Like that, her prince spoke.

"Is it fun to blame others for your own shortcomings, the faults of your own making? The harder it is to prove something, the harder it is to argue against it, like those backward idiots outside this city who called me cursed, who cling to an all-powerful god because they fear that they are the ones in control of their lives. You've all come along with a reason why it was not only acceptable for you to fail but expected, simply natural, and that you just had to take it laying down. When I came to this city, I had no power. My prospects were grim, and yet here I am, not ruled by some glass ceiling I put myself under, not the confines of a prison that I'm my own jailor. Each one of you did just that. This way, you could rest easy as you got lazy."

"…You know very well this girl isn't what caused your setbacks. You've done that, she's some convenient scapegoat, to look outwards and not inwards."

"Perhaps," said one of the red Queen Divers.

He was at peace. None of the rage he held at Misaki and the world at large reflected in his demeanor that Touma.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're right about this. If we are old men shaking our fists at the sky. Desperately searching for anything but ourselves wrong in this world. Every time I think about attacking this girl, a child, just another person at the whims of reality as us, I feel my conscious, my moral compass begging me not to do it. It calls out to me that this is anathema, the work of the darkest parts of our mind. The external factor of Shokuhou Misaki has nothing to do with it; she is nothing but a butterfly whose wing beats I blame for a hurricane."

But he went on to reject everything he had just said.

"But doesn't that seem rather suspicious to you? This girl who reality conspired to give the edge. Such prestige, such status, such power, to control the very world. This is her existence; we're merely stuck in it. Even you, surely somebody better deserved such loyalty and kindness. Derived from the worth of their character and not the churning of fate? I can't help it, no. I know that all these feelings are her influence on the world, yet more conspiracy to give her everything and more, to take away from me even my very mind."

Like a priest full of passion and mission from his god, granted insight to the truth of the world, he leaned back and spread his arms.

"All of this was created for someone else's benefit! To take it back, we must use any means, for we were born into this world, and we have the right to live to our fullest!"

This was nothing but delusions.

So many people drawn into and putting their lives in a false dream.

Crazed ramblings of someone who had lost control of his life long ago.

Yet.

The crowd began to cheer. Near a hundred identical figures, screaming their resolve to the sky with weapons readied, firsts and arms raised high, showing such conviction.

The sunset left the image of a great gathering of heroes on a quest for the sake of the world—the very form of self-sacrifice set on their path by the dying light of the sun.

With the supernatural presence of the level 5s, they could blame them as it was possible.

Why blame the universe or some god when those with the literal power to change the natural order lived and breathed.

More so with Misaki. The ultimate power over the mind, to strip men of the thing that separated them from the common beast, their thoughts, and their free will.

To believe that this absolute power was being left into the world, subconsciously bending it to her will as she could do consciously.

Had she not been forced to confront herself, then maybe this would have haunted her as it possessed them.

"For this, I don't hate you; you are as much as a victim to this world as us. It is only right if we free you, either from the mortal coil or from the enigma bending it to her will."

The man-sized pile driver was raised, like the great sword of a hero ready to smite evil. Not a madman prepared to kill two innocent and defenseless children.

Even with all the madness, Touma was seen as a fellow person, a sympathetic figure, unlike Misaki, who had been stripped of her personhood by these madmen, left only as Mental Out.

If he left her, she would have been struck down on the spot.

Knowing that he would sooner die than allow such as thing to come to pass filled Misaki with resolve.

He would stay by her side, not because of some paranoia her resembling that which Deadlock at dreamed up, but instead because he loved her because that's just who he is.

She could control these fools has she lived and breathed. But with their numbers and arms, she didn't think using her power to its fullest would be enough. The limitation they had placed in order to weaken her were well planned.

Even then, they were ready to activate the suicide switch to take her with them.

Should they crush their bodies, should they reduce their flesh to a smear on the road, should they be reduced to ash by jet fuel they cared not.

So long as they would rid the world of this aberration.

It would be over. Reduced to pieces by a pile bunker or claimed by the fires of the jet-fueled explosions.

Such was one fate.

But the boy with the power to spit in the force of that order was here.

"None of that matters." It was spoken with the coldest tone he had yet heard from him, in such contrast to who he was.

"Some crazy conspiracy theory has nothing to do with this. Listen, you thugs. It doesn't matter if these feelings came from my own heart or if they were placed there by a Level 5. If it was predestination or my own free will. It doesn't matter if I really think this or if I'm being deceived and manipulated by someone."

Palpable confusion ruined the victorious moment of the Queen Drivers.

"…Touma."

He ignored her.

His arms stretched across her form, pushing her away from and covering her from the Queen Drivers, hiding her behind his form. One-man against an army. A host of warriors set on the path to kill a god. He did not back down when confronted with their Longinus or their powerful forms.

His back was a bulwark against the ills of the world.

"Should it lead me to stand here, to do what's right, and to protect a girl with tears in her eyes, I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Had she not already come to the conclusion of her love, it would have struck her like lightning.

But now?

The height of devotion, a deepening of her love, passion incarnate grew. Her life should be his as he was whiling given for hers. The passion that made men men, that which made life worth living, the true result of the human mind.

That which she held say over.

These feelings made up the mind, not some chemical or electrical signals. Instead, consider the psyche.

The Greeks believed the soul and mind to be one and the same, and, or all its lack of basis in science, Misaki found herself understanding that truth. To understand the human spirit along with the mind.

Philosophy along with science.

Metaphysics.

At that moment, she began to stir.

Her eyes saw more than just the material world.

They had been shut to the truth.

She began to awaken.

She could feel their minds now, their personal realities, hopes and dreams, the simple idle thoughts that made them, and the passions that made up their spirit.

Just like that, the image of the human soul began to make itself manifest.

The air grew thick with_ presence._

Something greater than Mental Out began to manifest in this world.

Stricken by the immense collection of spirt all around her Misaki was driven to silence she left this scene, she was the school teacher, who had been repairing for the return to school only to be stricken with fear as the murders were revealed.

She was the anti-skill officer, full of a sickening feeling, worry, guilt, and panic, all stemming from hoping beyond all hope that her ward was safe.

A thousand lives, a thousand insights, so many people, with so many different experiences, all with common threads.

They lived life for what made them want to live it. Some found meaning, others created it themselves, others reveled in the lack of purpose and lived life for its own sake.

Yet more never even thinking of such things, simply hopping for the safety of their friends, wondering what to make for dinner or if they should review their class material.

All of this was the same, none more valuable than the others. They were all the human experience.

They were all the soul made manifest.

Motes of golden light began to form around Misaki.

Yet this process took long, time was no object, but something beyond the material world being drawn into it caused issues.

For the first heightening of man, for the first touching of the Age of Horus since the sad man in the desert, the very world shuttered.

The process using not the replication of others might, the world, or anything other than the human spirit.

This was no miracle.

Time did not stop; the tension of this moment carried on without her.

Pure laughter had occurred without her knowledge.

* * *

"Hahaha, heh heh, ah aha hahah!"

This madman and his companies accepted the reality of Kamijou Touma.

As he lived and breathed, this man would have been an idol, which they wished to have been, so strong in the face of the world, better than to create false despair. To take all the world in stride and make it bend to you.

Touma began to laugh as well.

There was finality in this scene, in the battle of philosophy, in the struggle between people, and even in the day itself, something new could have been created here.

But this was not poetry.

The mad man spoke and broke any hope or imagery.

"Then, I hope you're prepared, you damn clown!"

"You bet. And I hope you guys are willing to put your life on the line and come at me with everything you've got because I'm already doing that, I except the same you know."

With a battle cry, like that of Thebes' Sacred Band meeting the invincible Spartans, like the Great Khan's riders smashing the armies of the son of heaven, of the swift Mameluke fighting the crusader in the hot sands of the lord. The boys and girls, men and women of Deadlock, rushed in from every angle before his eyes, wielding their weapons, not swords or spears of the past, even their steeds were of the new world, explosive-driven pile bunkers, and rocket driven armor.

They had recognized their opponent's open mind and philosophy that was the pure rendition they failed to develop from their own weakness, but they would still kill him.

This was the clash of heroes. Those who thought their cause just and the sole boy who knew his work to be that of the hero—one man against the tide—hopelessly outmatched, yet fighting on.

That was the form this battle took.

He had left his trump card. He wasn't enough, he would fight against the impossible, but he was no demigod.

She would die because he wasn't enough.

No.

His mind was rent apart, the fields that came from every person on those sunlight rooftops once left untouched by him came alive.

A.I.M waves, the physical manifestation of the world being changed. Usually, these were dormant until acted upon, forced to change the very world.

Today they were commanded by not the power of an Esper but by the Anchor of The World. That which determined the world's natural state, as such, these phenomena were part of it.

Imagine Breaker. In its past form. It was misused. Mere destruction of that which shouldn't have been, a reset button as it were.

Here it was being used to a much purer form, still lacking, but it was young, weakened in its expression, and thought to be nothing but another one of the violations.

It would determine what should exist.

Spreading through the air, it grasped those things beyond the physics that should have been. Much like the false realities brought into the world, they now came under its control.

Under Touma's will.

One was meant to make heat and oxidize the very air. One was intended to lift small objects, another to move moisture in the air.

So many more, those coming from the Queen Drivers, the immense force coming from the girl he loved.

It all bent.

"It's time I wake you from this dream!"

That which should not have been in this world stirred.

The charge of 200km/h was repulsed. The great weapons like butter knives against plate.

But such domination was short. These waves, once used, were brought to their source, these faux realities, and extinguished.

Perhaps his controls would be better, to better dominate that which tried to change the world. But to control them in their last moment, they had to be their final moments, to seize and understand these anchors to other worlds before they were brought low, returned to form.

The power was not constant; it came with a wave of one who did not understand what he was playing with.

He would not do this again, even if he could.

Nearly at once, these anchors returned, and A.I.M began to form again, reeling from their expungement, such a thing never felt before.

From their charge in mid-air, they were swept aside, suits combusting or driving them to crash. Yet not all of them.

Those who still could held up their lances and bayed like hunting dogs.

They would succeed, or they would die.

Touma was depleted.

He tried to call again on his "Dream Seeker" yet all that came to him was a sight. No false worlds manifest for him to touch, their essence not near present enough to touch again even if he could.

It was lost to him.

All he could see were the spectral images of his body being torn apart and the girl he loved meeting the same fate shortly thereafter.

Images flashed in his head. His parents, his friends, of meeting Kakine for the first time, his time with Ayu and Seria, meeting the arrogant girl he came to love.

He threw his life away willingly; he had done all he could. As the pile bunkers advanced, he had so much regret, not in that he did but instead in what he couldn't. So, this was death.

"AARRGH!"

The victory scream of the Queen Driver came has his body was pierced. Blinding pain.

White flashed over his senses as his premonitions came to pass.

At that same time, a golden light dawned as the sunset on academy city and on his life.

* * *

и̷̥̯͚̙͋н̷͚́́͋ر ̠͚̤̫́͊̎ج̴̛͕̼̜͖̈́̒̌̾̀ا ء̶̲͚͓̥͖̅͒̀ы ͇̟̠̠х̷̱̖̠͐̕а̵̥͍̩͔̲̍з ̧͔̙̬̃̎̏͋̈͜͝͠ ̯̜̘̼̠̗͎̉͊͛̀̌̈́̏͘i̵̢̜̣̮̖͎̩̟̊̃̆͜͠ל̷̷ָ͖̝̱̬̬̳́́͂̔̿̃̎͒͘͘מ̶̛̙̯̟̣͖̳͓͐͛͌͜ו̷̷ּ̨͚̱̺̻͉̭̑̋̚̚ͅת̵̛͙̈́͆͊̇͋́͊н̷̧͚̱͈͇̞͙̥̃̍͐̌̌̈͑̒ы ̲͙̤̟͎̼́͛Н̷͇̗͌̾̓̎̕͜ ~

Like that, the minds of the remaining Queen Drivers were no longer their own. Their personal realities were no longer individual, the form their psyches took and acted on the world instead filled with calculations beyond human comprehension; one's that science could not comprehend in its current shape.

By the understanding of Esper, quantum mechanics could be exploited to force certain possibilities to become realities through the power of observation.

What happens when nearly a hundred Espers all think the shame thoughts, all believe in the same outcome, and all will these possibilities into the world?

Absolute certainty.

The Queen Driver's in their last desperate charge, faced a radiant golden light as brilliant motes began to form in the air between them. Radiating a power not being contained in scientific understanding of the observable universe. Had they been able to see past all of this, their red-tinged mad vision or of the world of pain they were about to bet subjected to on every level of their existence.

They would have seen these motes of light trying to take shape into wings behind the girl speaking a language she, much less any mortal, had a place speaking.

Academy City was greeted to a second sunrise as golden light bathed the city.

* * *

She was crying over the boy.

His blood was scattered across the roof, and his flesh was the same. He had a gaping hole in the side of his body.

His head rested in her lap, blood spilling from his mouth. She stroked the boy's head as tears drenched the two.

"T-Touma. You can't do this to me. We have so much ahead of us. I-I won't be able to forgive you. I just got my life back, p-please, I can't lose it again!"

Based on the sounds of the ambulance, first responders had arrived. She was so numb to the world she didn't notice paramedics, and a woman with a long ponytail burst onto the roof of the building the final confrontation had been fought on.

The woman gasped at the sight.

The paramedics rushed, and she was too weak to stop them from pulling Touma away.

"K-Kamijou? What happened?" Her voice was mortified.

The boy did not respond for obvious reasons.

Seeing the limp girl, she frantically placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You're Kamijou's girlfriend, right? Please, tell us what happened here."

Misaki could only weakly gasp between her tears.

"H-he saved me again. He took the pile bunker when I was too stunned to do anything."

"Careful! He's still breathing. He's got organ rupture, but we can work with this, get some anesthetic and get him to a certain hospital."

"Ippei, we've already used all we had on hand, we'd kill him if we operated."

"Look at his breathing damnit! If we can't get it under control, he'll die anyway."

Hope, fear and relief surged through her.

"What if I can control his breathing."

"If it were slowed down, it would buy him enough time, but that clearly isn't happening."

"I'm Mental Out."

At that, the paramedics were quieted along with the Anti-Skill woman.

"I take it you know the risk?"

"Of course. Between blood loss and tampering with brain chemistry, I could destroy his mind. Memories most likely, recent ones at that."

"Why." It was the woman who spoke. She knew just what Misaki was placing on the line.

Without missing a beat, she answered.

"Because I love him."

With that, they watched as she stripped her gloves and grabbed the sides of his head, bringing her forehead against his own and began her work.

In another world, this would have been the most tragic moment in her life.

But here?

The golden motes of light, faded but not extinguished glowed for the last time that night as consciousness was brought back to his body. Breathing steadily.

Looking down with teary eyes, Misaki gasped as Touma's own eyes flickered open. Barely restraining herself from wrapping the boy in her arms and making his wound worse, she was stopped by his words.

"I may be in the worst pain I could have ever imagined, but you better not be thinking about messing with my brain fluids."

At that, he only received tearful and joyous laughter.

* * *

He was in the case for so long.

He was used to sending back failed attempts at communication with the other worlds.

He had banished great fiends, destroyed the most esoteric rituals before being purloined.

He was sending demons back the abyss and aberration of magic back to the realm of imagination before the time he was taken up by the man who fought fate.

His "holder" was vicious, cruel, and skilled.

Yet unbelievably vulnerable.

He was plunged through the hearts of magicians and ended those who sought to change the world.

He severed the connection of immortals to this coil.

They did not belong; he did.

Yet after destroying the greatest sources of magic that existed in that time with that man and ending those who would alter and leave malformed fates, he was broken.

It was not the first time.

He had been much more than an arrow.

Next, he knew he was a vessel, or perhaps a seal, his presence used to tie something much worse to this world. He was a tether now. Something far more than an arrow.

He would take form in a man soon. Though for a timeless entity like the arrow, that could be one year, a decade, or perhaps 6 of them.

Imagine Breaker was always there. It always had and always will be.

* * *

Two days later, Touma would wake up in his hospital bed. His side ached with such ferocity he doubted he would be moving regularly any time in the next few weeks.

His vision was met with multiple cards and baskets, telling him to get well. Then by the sight of Misaki's golden hair splayed out across his bed. She girl was slumped over and out of the chair at his bedside.

She must have exhausted herself.

He smiled at that before it was replaced with a frown.

"What was that dream."

Before he could be caught up in the surreal experience, he had woken from his phone began to ring. Checking in was a call from Yomikawa, one of 5 he had already missed. Along with one from Ayu, Aogami, and Tsuchimikado, respectively, as well as his parents.

He had some work to do, it seemed.

He answered.

"Kamijou, finally back to the world of the living, eh?" She carried that carefree voice but was tinged with worry.

"I am, just feel like I should crawl into a grave though."

"If you can whine, then you are fine."

"So, what's the call about?"

"You."

"Sorry?"

"I heard all about what happened from your girlfriend and even more details from your wannabe paramour."

Misaki and Ayu then.

He grimaced.

"Before you start thinking, I'm proud of you."

What.

"Come again?"

"You heard me Kamijou; I knew you've become a different kid, but this is something else entirely. I wanted you to hear it from me first, but we've decided you don't need any supervision anymore. Also, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your acceptance to Nagatenjouki."

"T-this is a lot to take in."

"One step at a time kid, we'll hash out the detail next time you can come in. For now, just get some rest."

With that, the call ended, and Touma felt a paradigm shift.

This was too much at once.

He was going back to bed.

* * *

The man who was sinner and saint, man and woman, old and young, and more floated suspended in his chamber.

He was displeased. His plans had begun to go awry from the moment the Imagine breaker manifested so poorly. It seemed yet more mistake began to haunt him.

Then were the other matters.

His directors had gotten it in their heads to try their own plans. Ones that interfered with his own. One of these schemes at nearly eliminated one of his level 5s and the Imagine Breaker.

That was a pleasant surprise.

Data floated in front of him, video footage, background information, and more.

All of it to do with Mental Out.

He was not expecting this result.

Aiwass had come to him shortly after it had occurred.

The first level 5 had awakened.

It was crude, temporary, but it marked something.

The Age of Horus may have "began" when he contacted the higher being, but he now had tangible progress.

Her eyes may have shut, but she would never go back to sleep.

She had awakened. With the right cultivation, he may create his Telesma of the 3rd age within the year.

For now, she was reaching the upper limit of her power, but she had been set on a far greater trajectory.

For the first time in years, the greatest magician to ever walk the earth smiled.

He may have to readjust his list.

When his plans changed, it was rarely positive.

How quaint

* * *

After two heartfelt reunions, Touma had been left in his hospital room alone.

Misaki was hiding something about that happened with Deadlock. She had defeated them by herself.

Something had changed.

She wasn't being malicious or deceitful in her actions.

The girl was as confused, if not more so than himself. They would need to have a talk about that soon.

Speaking off.

In the fading light of dusk, Touma pulled out his phone and began to scroll.

It took a moment.

It took another to force his finger to press the button.

*Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring**Ring*

It was tense—the wait and how it dragged on symbolic of the space between them.

Then he was answered.

"Me, oh my! Be still my beating heart, if it isn't Tou-Tou. What's the occasion…old friend."

"I need your help."

* * *

Authors note:

Howdy

You thought it was the conclusion to Misaki's arc-but it was a certain scientific Ayu!

Joking aside.

C'est Moi once again with much more story than I actually intended to write.

I suppose you could blame the delay on some wonderful advice I had gotten from fans telling me to go read the side stories and Astral Buddy. Which afterward and having a look at my timeline had my poor bleeding heart restructuring this chapter.

While on the subject, the clique girls are real characters, with chiffon being putting on of the aliases to one of the girls who have appeared on screen, the others being actual side characters.

Seriously Ayu is almost as much of a bummer as Misaki is.

In any case, I hope you found how I wrapped this up to be worth your while and those little hits of mine to a larger story to be exciting.

I also get to finally add Kakine to the character tags next chapter.

Speaking of the next story act moving forward will be Kakine's as Misaki's has wrapped up. I know, very strange moving on from the very romance heavy stuff I've been writing on and off for the past year or so.

And by on and off, I mean that I ended up writing this all-in like eight days in all of my free time after dicking off for like all of May.

To be fair, I was reasonably busy, given I'm an American and with all the stuff going at the moment.

Being an essential worker was bad enough, but having pigs shut down the public transit I had been using 40 minutes before curfew, then proceeding to throw a bunch of people in jail really took the prize.

Don't worry, I'm fine, but as someone who has yet to get so much as a parking ticket, I'm still quite miffed.

Anyhow, ACAB and I encourage anyone to donate to a bail fund if they can.

But enough of me complaining and back to the note.

Few things about the chapter, some of the italics may be missed or bolding, so some of the sentences may not be quite what I want them to be. Only so much I can do, can't catch every mistake.

I'm writing this before I upload it to the site, so the Enochian script may or may not have worked. If not, I'll need to find some replacement, but you'll have probably already read that. AN 2 electric boogaloo: Turns out it didn't on so zaalgo it is.

I hope you all enjoyed this massive conclusion for an arc that may or may not have needed to be this long.

I'll be taking short hiatus to go back and fix the many errors I've made in my writing up to this point and to plan out the next arc a bit more thoroughly. Not sure how replacing chapter affects the whole "story updated thing." Unless you see a "Dream Seeker 8," keep in mind, this will be what I'm working on. A lot of the chapters are not where I want them to be mechanically; I like the story plenty, but oh boy, do I need to be better at proofreading.

Longer note than average, but this is quite the milestone in this story, and I also want to see if I can push the chapter over the 24k mark.

This probably should have been two chapters, honestly.

Anyhow moving forward, this little overly self-serious romance is going to be moving into mystery and bromance soon, and I'm very excited to see how needlessly over the top I can make that.

Expect the next chapter somewhere between and month and three from now, and I would encourage you to go back and reread the story when I've revised it. If nothing else to gaslight y'all into thinking my glaring writing flaws were never a problem in the first place.

Before I forget, I should address some concerns, questions, and reviews I've gotten.

To the guest who was hoping this story isn't abandoned: As you can see, that's not the case.

To the other guest curious about Dream Seeker's and A.I.M stalker's similarities, I'd have loved to DM ya, but all Imma say here is that it will be touched upon in more depth in Kakine's arc and that I've left some details in this chapter.

To No-one, I'm rather pleased to say the wait wasn't nearly as long.

Misaka Lover- Thank you for your kind words, and I hope my little spin on this does whatever the opposite of heartbreak is. I hope I don't disappoint on the whole "read more in the future thing."

Good old Cainabel202- Your reviews are always some of my favorites, and your advice was wicked helpful with what to put int his chapter. Thanks for the continued support, and I'll be hoping to enjoy the writing moving forward.

Thank you so much to the folks happy to see another chapter, your reward is yet another chapter~

Oh, and special thanks to MSdeus. You were very helpful in what I needed to watch out for, and while I'm too much of a lazy bastard to fix this all properly, my little retcons are hopefully approaching some level of decency. AN2: the glaring ones are dealt with, granted imma just hope nobody notices the rest.

Read, review, and all that jazz. Later.

AN2: I'm doing this as I go in the future. I'll be working on a bit of an experimental passion project with a friend after this. Expect chapter 8 sometime after that. I'm going to go make I steak. I deserve it.

revised(7/15-19)


End file.
